Avant que ne tombe la première feuille
by RavenneLetha
Summary: Il avait fait la promesse de revenir avant l'automne. Ghi'lan, chasseur Dalatien devenu Inquisiteur. Celui qui confronta Corypheus et connut un funeste destin. Celui qui laissa derrière lui une Elfe pour qui la vie n'avait plus de sens, perdue dans cette solitude que n'offre que l'hiver. Cette solitude trouvant écho chez celle d'un ancien Templier malmené par les épreuves.
1. Syl'dhea

_Bonjour patients lecteurs,_

 _Ne vous en faites pas, je suis toujours là, j'écris toujours. Je suis simplement extrêmement occupée par trop d'études en cette dernière année de formation. Voilà donc le début de ma nouvelle fic mettant en scène mon commandant préféré et un personnage de mon cru. Moins chevaleresque qu'une Inquisitrice, mais un personnage qui, je l'espère, vous trouverez malgré tout intéressant._

 _Au plaisir_

 _RavenneLetha_

À l'abri d'un renfoncement, semblable aux nids que seuls savaient bâtir les oiseaux Antivans, dans les branches du grand chêne à l'orée de la petite forêt où son clan avait fait halte tout récemment, Syl'dhea scrutait l'horizon, les luxuriantes landes émeraudes qui n'appartenaient qu'aux Marches Libres. Cette verdure généreuse et protectrice que les Dalatiens savaient reconnaître et apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'installer là, dans ce renfoncement maintenant familier, tous les matins depuis deux longs mois, profitant du confort de cette végétation qui semblait lui avoir ménagé un abri recueillant les lambeaux de ses espérances sans cesses déçues; chaque jour depuis l'arrivée des Elfes nomades entre ces voûtes sylvestres, attendant inlassablement le retour de celui qui lui avait promis, il y avait si longtemps, trop longtemps, de la retrouver avant que ne tombe l'automne, que ne tombe la première feuille rougie sur un sol que l'hiver glacerait paisiblement. Avant que la nature ne ralentisse la vie, avant que de son souffle glacé elle n'oblige les peuples l'ayant investie à contempler sa grandeur, sa noblesse. Avant que le froid n'habite les cœurs, que le givre ne couvre les âmes. Il avait promis d'amener avec lui le même espoir qui avait réchauffé une nation entière, toutes les races qui la parsemaient. Il lui avait juré que le clan Lavellan retrouverait son protecteur, qu'il reviendrait calmer ses craintes, que ses appréhensions s'effaceraient à jamais, aussi longtemps que dureraient leurs retrouvailles.

Les joues de la jeune Elfe étaient, encore une fois, trempées des larmes qu'une absence trop longue avaient si souvent fait coulées. Elle fixait l'horizon de ses iris qu'on aurait dit sertis de lapis-lazulis, d'un vert d'eau chatoyant comme il en existait peu. Les terres luxuriantes qui s'offraient à son regard étaient magnifiques, pourtant, elles ne lui apportaient aucun bonheur, du moins pas celui qui aurait dû s'élever dans le cœur de ceux de son peuple, eux qui savaient merveilleusement bien apprécier la nature, ce qu'elle leur offrait, et la remercier de le faire ainsi, avec générosité, sans rien demander en retour. Pourtant, ces contrées où les elfidées étaient profusion, où chaque pommier, chaque cerisier les choyait de ses fruits abondants, où les Halhs étaient vigoureux, où les sources étaient claires et douces, tout cela lui semblait bien gris, terne comme une nuit sans lune, stérile comme un sommeil sans rêves.

Sur le visage de la jeune Dalatienne, les vallaslins bleutés honorant Sylaise, Gardienne de la Terre, celle qui avait enseigné au siens, selon la légende, le maniement des arcanes, de la magie propre à son peuple, ces vallaslins qu'elle arborait avec fierté depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse, semblables à des bourgeons sur le point d'éclore, s'étiraient sur ses traits, eux-aussi chargés de sa peine. Syl'dhea essuya presque rageusement une nouvelle larme qui s'écoulait lentement sur sa peau doucement basanée par Elgar'nan, le Soleil, qui veillait inlassablement sur les siens lors de leurs longs voyages. Elle se trouvait bien égoïste de ne pas savoir apprécier à leur juste mesure les richesses que lui offrait la nature environnante, ses beautés matérielles, mais aussi la douceur de ce matin doux, empreint de la promesse d'un automne clément. Elle sentait le vent doux sur sa peau, ce vent un peu plus froid, mais calme, encore serein, propre aux matins où l'été s'envolait tranquillement au loin, faisant place à des saisons plus rudes, mais aux beautés incroyables.

Discernant le doux souffle sur sa peau, elle sourit. C'était de lui qu'elle tirait son nom, de la fascination que ses parents portaient à ce moment de la journée, à l'orée du jour, aux aubes pleines de toutes les promesses, de tous les espoirs, quels qu'ils soient et au souffle vif qui les animait. Syl'dhea, Vent du Matin. On l'avait toujours dit vive et joyeuse, à l'image des aurores fraîches qui ne pouvaient apporter que du bonheur, pourtant, depuis un certain temps, sa bonne humeur s'était peu à peu étiolée; l'aube lumineuse s'était teintée d'un clair-obscur qui l'engloutissait lentement.

Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre une solide branche du vieux chêne plein du poids et de la sagesse des âges, respirant à plein poumon l'air encore gorgé de l'odeur rassurante de la rosée du matin, des promesses d'un avenir serein, au côté de celui qu'elle aimait.

Ghi'lan…

-Je reviendrais avant que la première feuille que l'automne aura rougie ne s'arrache du frêne et ne tombe au sol. Je serais là, Sylë. Je te le promets.

Et il était reparti, non sans une grande tristesse dans ses yeux couleur de l'eau profonde et mouvante des grandes mers que parfois leur clan croisait. Il était retourné auprès de l'Inquisition, de ce groupe immense qu'il avait dirigé dans d'illustres victoires, à travers des dangers sans nom, des épreuves inimaginables pour sa jeune fiancée demeurée parmi les siens, protégée par les branches et les arbres vénérables parmi lesquels le clan Lavellan élisait domicile sporadiquement.

Sylë… Il avait été le premier à lui donner ce surnom. Quel chasseur téméraire et frondeur il avait été! Pendant plusieurs années, elle avait méticuleusement repoussé ses avances. Jusqu'au jour où il avait finalement laissé tomber son masque bravache et insolent pour laisser transparaître le cœur tendre et l'infinie bonté qu'il cachait trop souvent, de crainte qu'on le juge moins intrépide, moins courageux. Ce moment où il l'avait rejointe au côté d'une vieille et fidèle Halh qui avait accompagné leur clan depuis leur plus tendre jeunesse à tous deux et qui, comme toute vie en ce monde, achevait son périple ici-bas.

La scène était encore fraîche à son esprit. Sylë se souvenait de la douceur de cette toison blanche dans sa paume, du souffle calme, mais faible qui soulevait encore le ventre de cette vieille amie des leurs, de sa lourde tête au panache élégant, que les années avaient marquée de toutes peines comme de toutes joies, cette joue duveteuse appuyée sur les genoux de la nouvelle et sensible Première Apprentie qu'elle était, Dalatienne qui avait eu la chance de ne voir que peu de morts et jamais aucune qui ne l'ait réellement bouleversée. Mais le départ de cette vieille Halh lui était incroyablement difficile, cette vieille Halh qui l'avait bien souvent, alors que l'animal était jeune et l'Elfe encore enfant, laissée faire une partie de la route sur son dos, endurant ses épanchements de joie espiègles, ne bronchant jamais lorsque la petite fille en venait à malencontreusement la pincer ou lui donner un coup de talon involontaire.

Sylë caressait la toison blanche de sa vieille amie sur le museau de laquelle ses larmes de tristesse venaient se perdre. La jeune Dalatienne écoutait lentement s'éteindre le souffle de son amie. Elle admirait la sérénité qui tranquillement emplissait ses grandes prunelles noires dans lesquelles se reflétaient les étoiles naissantes au-dessus de leurs têtes, loin au-dessus des arbres dans cette forêt touffue où le clan faisait halte.

La mage et la Halh avaient pris place en retrait du groupe compact de leurs compagnons. L'animal s'était dirigé là et celle qui se considérait comme son amie la plus proche l'avait suivi. Et elle s'était couchée dans l'herbe, encore majestueuse mais rendue tremblante par les longues années passées à traîner fidèlement les aravels Dalatiens. Et Sylë avait lu dans ce regard doux les adieux que seuls savent faire les animaux, silencieux et déchirants.

Ghi'lan avait pris place à leur côté sans que la jeune apprentie pourtant si attentive à son environnement en temps normal ne l'ai senti arrivé. Sa présence incommoda tout d'abord Syl'dhea. Il nuisait à l'intimité de ces derniers instants partagés avec une vieille amie qui quittait doucement ce monde pour rejoindre les anciens Dieux elfiques et parcourir les landes où chassait Andruil pour le reste de l'éternité. Et elle avait vu la tristesse sur les traits habituellement moqueurs du chasseur, une larme avait perlé sur sa joue basanée, traversant les traits couleur de jade du tatouage en l'honneur d'Elgar'nan qu'il portait.

Il lui avait raconté combien cet animal, plus que tout autre, l'avait changé, lui avait montré ce qu'était la bonté, que le bien pouvait se trouver en toute chose et qu'il importait de le propager.

Le chasseur hautain, orgueilleux, trop fier de ses exploits était devenu juste, il avait alors su ce qu'était être réellement courageux. Comment se battre pour ses convictions était importants, plus que jamais ne pourraient l'être ses motivations personnelles.

Il n'avait jamais conçus vraiment pourquoi la contemplation de ces grands yeux sombres l'avait mené à comprendre ce que serait inévitablement sa quête plus tard, guidé par les enseignements de leurs ancêtres d'Arlathan, le savoir presque perdu que leur avaient légué les Dieux. Il avait attribué cette impression à sa tâche qui, en tant que chasseur issu du clan Lavellan, le destinait à approvisionner le camp, à guider les autres chasseurs, afin de leur permettre de pourvoir aux besoins des leurs, des familles qui dépendaient de leurs journées passées dans la nature, à traquer les petites comme les grandes proies dans le but de répondre aux besoins essentiels en nourritures des leurs. Ses parents, fiers guerriers aujourd'hui disparus, ne lui avaient-ils pas donné ce nom pour une bonne raison? Ghi'lan, Guide, professeur… Il s'était évertué à accomplir la tâche qu'incombait ce prénom de la meilleure des façons. Mais trop tard peut-être pour que l'élue de son cœur ne le remarque…

Elle avait cette beauté, cette justesse d'esprit et de jugement qui n'avaient été accordées qu'à quelques privilégiés à travers l'histoire des leurs. Et il avait eu l'orgueil infantile nécessaire pour anéantir tout espoir de pouvoir un jour ne faire qu'un avec cette Elfe qui n'avait cessé de capter son regard que tant d'autres femmes en âge de chercher partenaire cherchaient. Et, selon toute la logique du monde, elle avait été choisie Première Apprentie de l'Archiviste Deshanna. Titre convoité par tant des leurs, mais mérité par bien peu d'entre eux.

Pourquoi avait-il été si sot? Si convaincu de sa supériorité manifeste et irrésistible dans sa prime jeunesse? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se montrer vertueux, attirer ce regard semblable aux étangs calmes, aux côtes maritimes rêveuses que seuls les été calmes pouvaient amener?

Cette Halh étonnante, plus humaine, plus sensible que tant d'êtres qui se disaient pourtant doté des plus sincères émotions, lui avait révélé cette partie de lui que trop longtemps il avait cachée. Cette sensibilité qui avait émue Syl'dhea, Sylë comme il avait pris plaisir à l'appeler, par malice, puis par attachement, affection même. Il lui avait révélé tout cela, sous le regard bienveillant de leur amie qui s'était doucement éteinte, sa majestueuse tête appuyée contre leurs genoux, une lueur d'espoir face à un avenir moins sombre qu'il ne se présageait de prime abord au fond de ses yeux sombres qui tranquillement perdaient leur éclat, rejoignant les astres millénaires qui évoluaient, loin au-delà de leurs têtes, aux confins des voûtes stellaires.

Et Sylë avait compris que derrière ce masque bravache se cachait un chasseur Dalatien plein d'empathie, pour lequel les intérêts du clan Lavellan étaient la mission principale, l'objectif de vie qu'il s'était fixé. Rien ne lui ferait plus mal que d'être un affront, une honte à demi-tue pour les siens. Et elle avait commencé à l'apprécié, l'avait connu un peu plus et affectionné graduellement de jour-en-jour, avant de, finalement, l'aimer d'amour. D'un amour plus que réciproque.

Le Vent du Matin avait aimé le Guide des siens qui lui manifestait son attachement depuis moult moments, depuis des mois qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de dénombrer.

Le plus illustre chasseur du clan Lavellan s'était alors fiancé à la talentueuse Première Apprentie de l'Archiviste. On n'aurait pu rêver d'un couple plus digne pour assurer la pérennité des leurs.

Et était advenus les évènements du Saint Temple Cinéraire. Il lui avait été arraché. L'Archiviste l'avait envoyé espionner les évènements qui devaient définir les prochaines années du continent, la façon dont tous seraient dirigés. Le Conclave avait pris une tournure dramatiquement différente. Un grand malheur avait envahie des terres où la paix n'était déjà présente qu'en bien peu d'endroits. Et Ghi'lan était devenu le guide de tout Thédas, la figure derrière laquelle s'était ralliée toute une nation dans sa lutte contre un effroyable magister qui semblait sorti des plus sombres légendes Tévintides, de ses histoires les plus honteusement gardées. Et le simple chasseur Dalatien s'était vu confronté à cette menace rougeoyante d'une magie qui, malgré les descriptions les plus animées que Ghi'lan lui en avait faite, était de loin bien plus redoutable que ce que Sylë pouvait se représenter.

Et maintenant, le Guide qu'elle avait espéré, l'amour pour lequel elle avait vécu depuis trop peu de temps, manquait cruellement à l'appel. Son cœur, toute l'âme de Sylë était vide, témoin inconscient de l'absence d'un amour trop grand, d'une amitié qui jamais ne serait remplacée.

La Dalatienne se prépara lentement, difficilement à descendre de son repère, de cet endroit où les espoirs étaient encore possibles. Elle se releva lentement, essuyant les larmes qui déferlaient encore sur ses joues tannées par les longues marches que nécessitaient les voyages de son clan; elle était prête à s'élancer gracieusement d'un saut au pied du grand chêne, mais des mouvements au loin attirèrent ses yeux encore brouillés de chagrin.

Et là, sous le soleil froid d'un matin d'été qui faisait tranquillement place à l'automne, alors que les feuilles alentours se coloraient doucement d'ocre et de pourpre, des silhouettes fantomatiques se dessinèrent au sommet d'une colline, évanescentes dans la brume matinale. Juste assez loin pour que Sylë ne puisse les détailler, mais juste assez près pour qu'elle discerne leur approche. Rapide. Des chevaux surement. Pas des chevaux sauvages. Bien rapidement, elle put deviner les cavaliers qu'ils transportaient. Elle plissa les yeux, la main en visière pour empêcher les rayons d'Elgar'nan de brouiller sa vision.

Une violente bourrasque ébouriffa sa courte chevelure encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut l'étendard que portait haut un des cavaliers. L'étendard de l'Inquisition. Une immense joie l'envahie. Ainsi, Ghi'lan avait tenu sa promesse, il revenait à elle avant que la première feuille ne tombe, avant que l'automne n'engloutisse Thédas, que leur clan ne se déplace vers les contrées plus chaudes, vers des endroits connus que d'eux seuls. Il revenait pour qu'enfin ils puissent être ensembles, pour que plus rien, jamais, ne les sépare. Il revenait pour qu'ils soient réunis à jamais, couple bien-aimé du clan Lavellan, destiné à toujours veiller sur les leurs, à les guider et les protéger.

Elle vit les chevaux arriver à l'horizon, le long de la ligne qui découpait le ciel de la terre, ornés des armoiries de l'Inquisition, portant fièrement et haut l'immense bannière qu'elle reconnaîtrait maintenant sans hésitation aucune. Et jamais nul être ne fut plus trituré entre la joie et le désespoir. Joie de retrouver l'être aimé ou de se voir annoncer, à tout jamais, son départ du monde des vivants, du monde qui les séparait des Dieux qui, inévitablement, il serait parti rejoindre.

 _-Fen'harel ver em!_ , jura-t-elle dans la crainte d'une expectative qui semblait vouloir s'achever.

(Le Loup Implacable me prenne.)

Sylë glissa avec empressement le long du tronc du vénérable vieil arbre qui lui servait de poste de guet depuis trop longtemps. Un sourire étincelant éclairait ses traits fins. Une joie immense l'avait envahie dès le moment où elle avait reconnu l'étendard rouge. Son bien-aimé la retrouverait bientôt. Enfin.

Sylë, de son regard perçant, voyait les chevaux. Elle discerna tout d'abord leurs toisons alezans, bien peu révélatrice des cavaliers qui les chevauchaient, de leurs origines encore incertaines, même pour son regard habitué à scruter le lointain horizon. Et doucement, mais sans doute possible, la cruelle vérité s'insinua en elle. Un voile éclipsa bientôt le destin heureux qui s'était un instant présenté à la jeune mage. Bien qu'incapable d'accepter l'évidence, elle ne put se résoudre qu'à la constatation qu'aucun Elfe ne chevauchait ces majestueuses montures. Aucun des cavaliers qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt n'était un Dalatien. Ils appartenaient tous au peuple des Hommes. La peine, le doute et la colère s'insinuèrent en elle, compagnons et guides trompeurs. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, souhaitant faire le point, appréhender les évènements à venir avec l'esprit le plus neutre qui soit, mais bien en vain. Elle trouva refuge dans l'ombre du grand chêne, invisible aux yeux des visiteurs, tentant de comprendre ce que tranquillement, trop lentement, son regard assimilait.

Pourquoi Ghi'lan ne les accompagnait-il pas? Jamais il n'aurait envoyé d'intermédiaires le représenter au sein de son clan, auprès de celle que depuis si longtemps il aimait, celle qu'il n'avait conquis qu'avec bien des difficultés, à laquelle il avait bien des fois prouvé l'étendue de ses sentiments, d'un amour qui n'avait cessé de s'épanouir.

Mais il y avait bien une explication. Il devait bien y avoir une explication. Oui, Ghi'lan devait avoir été retenu. Ce ne devait s'agir que de cela… Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Elle ne pouvait admettre aucune autre hypothèse, aucune autre possibilité.

Était-ce réellement l'Inquisition qui avançait prestement en direction du campement du clan Lavellan, vers les siens… les leurs, ceux que Ghi'lan et Sylë avaient jurés de protéger? Elle savait que le héros de Thédas s'était fait bien des ennemis lors de ses périples, des ennemis redoutables. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient décidé de tromper les siens, de se présenter en amis avant de les attaquer, de les chasser et les tuer comme de pauvres bêtes prises au dépourvu?

Cette question trouva sa réponse dans le regard du cavalier qui semblait diriger le groupe. Un regard triste. Le regard d'un homme lourdement marqué par les épreuves. Pas celui d'un vulgaire meurtrier ou d'un mercenaire. Des yeux de la couleur des marrons chauds, pleins d'une bonté rare, reflétant une naïveté perdue : la marque indélébile des désillusions que le monde n'offrait qu'aux âmes les plus pures. On devinait dans ces yeux rougies les larmes qui avaient été récemment versées, des larmes encore vivaces, encore brûlantes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler encore.

Une tristesse qui fit écho dans l'âme de Sylë. La sage Dalatienne refusant d'accepter le raisonnement qui semblait vouloir s'imposer si violemment à elle. L'âme déchirée, tentant vainement de ne rien admettre, de ne rien s'autoriser à craindre pleinement avant qu'elle n'ait questionné les visiteurs, elle se concentra sur les cavaliers, détaillant leurs physiques respectifs, ce qu'ils laissaient transparaître d'eux-mêmes, de qui ils étaient, repoussant pendant un court moment les appréhensions qui s'installaient en elle.

Le porte-étendard était une femme au port de tête altier, mais aux traits farouches. Son visage était marqué de plusieurs cicatrices profondes. Sa chevelure brune était coupée courte, à la garçonne, excepté une longue natte qui les ornaient à la manière d'un diadème. On devinait à la fois ses origines nobles et ses aptitudes guerrières redoutables.

À ses côtés chevauchait un homme basané transportant un bâton orné d'une imposante pierre qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature de mage. Ses cheveux ailes de corbeaux soigneusement coiffés et sa moustache élégamment taillée s'agençaient parfaitement à ses vêtements brodés de riches dorures qui ne semblaient correspondre ni à la mode excentrique d'Orlaïs, ni aux habits simples privilégiés en Férelden. Un Tévintide?

Et, à leur tête, cet homme qui semblait posséder toutes les caractéristiques d'un dirigeant, d'un chef d'armée compétent. Son regard, bien que triste, reflétait une grande détermination, voire un certain entêtement. Ses cheveux dorés aux boucles souples miroitaient des reflets du soleil levant. Il n'était plus de la première des jeunesses, mais ne pouvait pas être considéré comme vieux non plus. Son visage était beau, même marqué par le poids des nombreuses batailles livrées, des tristesses innommables, des souvenirs néfastes que seules les guerres pouvaient procurer.

Les trois cavaliers étaient maintenant très près de l'orée de la petite forêt, à peine à quelques foulés de l'endroit d'où Syl'dhea les observait avec une certaine appréhension, mais aussi la curiosité qui lui était propre, ce besoin de ne jamais laisser une question, quelle qu'elle soit, en suspens.

Elle les voyait longer lentement la lisière des arbres, cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose. Probablement la présence, ou plutôt le signe de la présence, de son clan. De leur clan, à elle et Ghi'lan. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine, encore plus douloureusement.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attente. Peu importe quelles seraient les réponses, les nouvelles que venaient porter ces cavaliers, elle devait savoir. Sylë sortit de l'ombre du grand chêne, le soleil l'éclaira de ses reflets vermeils alors qu'elle levait les paumes vers les visiteurs en signe de bienvenue.

Alors qu'il approchait de ces bois trop calmes, de ces forêts qui projetaient à leur bordure les milliers de regards que les années y avaient fait croître, ces arbres plus vieux que tout le peuple de Thédas, ce royaume végétal qui avaient vu s'écrouler des empires, s'ériger des cités maintenant oubliées; alors que son regard longeait respectueusement la frange de ces bois millénaires, Cullen sentait la tâche qu'il venait y accomplir peser plus lourdement sur ses épaules. Il venait priver ce peuple que trop de deuils avaient déjà malmené d'un espoir qui lui avait jusque-là été légitime.

Il venait jeter une autre pierre au fond de l'abîme des déceptions de ce camp qui en avait déjà connues suffisamment. Et, au-delà des peines communes, il venait annoncer à cette jeune Elfe qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée, mais dont bien souvent il avait entendu narrer les exploits, que la douce attente, la destinée légitime que longtemps elle avait effleurée de ses pensées ne pourrait plus être. Ce futur impossible s'était envolé avec les dernières étincelles de vie de celui qui avait été, pour lui, pour eux, pour Thédas dans toute sa grandeur, un héros. Un ami pour le Commandant. Le guide que son nom elfique avait prédestiné.

Cullen ferma les yeux, refoulant avec peine les larmes que ses émotions lui intimaient de plus en plus impérativement à verser. Des pans de souvenirs ne cessaient de lui brouiller la vue. Ce sourire insouciant qu'avait affiché un Messager d'Andrasté qu'il avait trop sous-estimé. Puis cet Inquisiteur dont il avait trouvé le charisme nonchalant bien peu approprié en maintes occasions. Et finalement cet ami dont il avait reconnu la qualité incroyable. Cet ami qui l'avait écouté comme peu l'avaient fait, comme aucun de ses anciens collègues Templiers n'avaient pris soin de le faire. Pas même lorsque l'héroïne de Férelden -celle qui la première avait captivé ses sentiments chevaleresques, ses émotions puériles, mais pures- s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver du joug implacable de l'archidémon, il y avait de cela si longtemps lui semblait-il. Lorsque, pour de bon, il avait sombré dans les dédalles houleux d'une dépendance qu'il avait eue bien du mal à abandonner. Une dépendance que cet ami inespéré l'avait aidé à surmonter. Ce chasseur Dalatien qui, contre toute attente, avait été le dirigeant, le guide dont tous avaient eu besoin.

Ses souples boucles blondes s'agitèrent sous le vent clément qui annonçait un hiver doux alors que Cullen tentait d'organiser ses pensées, se préparant à la rencontre inévitablement triste de ce clan dont si souvent il avait entendu l'éloge sans nuance. Encore une fois, lui revinrent les images de ces chopes de bières savourées à l'auberge de Fort Céleste, échangeant de tout et de rien avec Ghi'lan, mais écoutant surtout les descriptions rêveuses et tendres de son ami alors qu'il lui peignait tendrement celle qui l'attendrait à chaque endroit que sillonnerait le clan Lavellan. Cette fiancée Dalatienne qu'il se surprenait lui-même à pouvoir déclarer sienne, cette Elfe extraordinaire pour laquelle il avait déployé tant d'efforts, pour laquelle il avait appris à être le meilleur de lui-même. Celle qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Ghi'lan, l'Inquisiteur qui avait sauvé Thédas au prix du plus grand des sacrifices.

Une nouvelle fois, Cullen tenta de lever les yeux en direction de l'orée de ces bois où on lui avait indiqué la présence d'un clan Dalatien qui, selon toutes vraisemblances, s'avérait être le clan Lavellan, le clan de Ghi'lan, son ami. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux s'emplirent des larmes de la douleur des souvenirs que ce nom ravivait en lui. Encore une fois, comme toutes les fois depuis le début de son périple depuis Fort Céleste où, dans un quelconque village dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, on lui avait indiqué la présence à proximité de tel ou tel village des Marches Libres visité dans lesquels ils avaient cherché des indications, des directions toutes plus vagues l'une que l'autre, encore une fois, il espéra que les paroles de celui qui les avait envoyés vers ce lieu se révèleraient fausses, comme toutes les autres fois, depuis maintenant presque deux mois.

Mais cette piste-là semblait juste.

Cullen devait se préparer à une tâche pour laquelle jamais il ne se sentirait prêt, que jamais il ne souhaitait accomplir, une mission habitée d'une telle tristesse qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de sens.

Alors qu'un regain d'espoir aveugle lui faisait espérer que le but de sa quête soit une nouvelle fois repoussé, puisqu'aucune flèche Dalatienne de semonce n'était encore venue se nicher dans le sol près d'eux, alors qu'une nouvelle fois il voyait repoussée cet ultime tâche confiée par cet Inquisiteur tant admiré, il entendit les feuille du grand chêne qui semblait marquer l'entrée des bois frémir doucement et vit une jeune Elfe blême, mais d'une beauté qu'il avait si souvent entendue narrée se mouvoir le long du tronc millénaire avec une redoutable aisance féline.

Elle s'appuya sur le bâton de bois ouvragé caractéristique des mages de son peuple, ses yeux de lapis-lazuli fixés résolument sur les trois humains qui lui faisaient face.

- _Andaran atish'an_ , les salua-t-elle d'une voix claire, à peine chevrotante malgré les doutes qui la tiraillaient.


	2. Le renard

Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux courts du même roux que les feuilles des arbres de fer lorsque venait l'automne. Devant Sylë, les chevaux s'immobilisèrent, les cavaliers de l'Inquisition mirent pied à terre. Ils savaient qui elle était. Elle n'aurait su dire comment, mais elle en était certaine : Ghi'lan la leur aurait suffisamment décrite pour qu'il puisse, dès lors, aisément l'identifier. Tout comme elle les reconnaissait, l'inverse était aussi tangible.

Seule la nature bruissait dans le silence lourd qui habitait ce matin froid, cette aurore envahie des désillusions passées, des craintes d'un avenir incertain.

Les révélations tardaient.

Paralysée, la Dalatienne observait avec appréhension les mouvements lents, l'application que mettaient les frères d'arme de son fiancé à repousser le moment où ils s'adresseraient à elle. La peur sourde qui grondait en elle devient tempête; un blizzard glacé recouvrit les dernières parcelles d'un rêve qui l'habitait encore, d'une vie qui aurait pu être possible, ces espérances latentes qui s'achevaient tranquillement, mais non sans supplice.

La fin du doute, le doute d'une fin.

Chaque détail de ces moments où elle oscillait entre l'envie de s'enfuir, de ne jamais entendre des mots qui l'effrayaient avant même qu'ils n'aient été prononcés, ou de s'enquérir, dans une question que l'euphorie de peut-être se voir annoncer le retour prochain de Ghi'lan transformerait en cri de joie strident, chaque détail de ces instants qui devaient à jamais sceller son destin restèrent à jamais vivaces dans les souvenirs de Syl'dhea.

Elle vit ce cavalier au regard triste mettre lentement pied à terre, la rosée qui avait reposée sur l'herbe du vert sombre des pousses mûres que le froid fanerait bientôt, nonchalante manifestation d'un jour nouveau, mouiller de ses gouttelettes à l'odeur caractéristique, mélange de terre humide et fleurs doucement odorantes, les lourdes bottes d'acier lourdement forgées. Le métal bruyant se déposa dans un raclement trop calme parmi les plantes endormies. Avec une révérence qui n'était pas propres aux préjugés attribués à ceux de son rang, de sa caste, à ces chevaliers trop souvent identifiés à des brutes insensibles, il descendit de sa monture.

Le majestueux étalon dont la toison d'un noir de jais brillait sous le soleil matinal jeta sur son cavalier un regard doux, presque tendre, un regard qui lui rappela une vieille Halh qui fut chère à son cœur. Le regard intense et bienveillant que parfois ces bêtes majestueuses jetaient sur les êtres de grandes valeurs, sur les Hommes qui manifestaient une bonté rare, mais aussi un charisme suffisant pour se mériter leur respect. Les mémoires affluèrent encore dans l'âme emplie de tristesse de la Dalatienne qui avait pris conscience du peu de connaissances qu'elle possédait sur le monde extérieure, sur tout ce qui entourait leur camp, à travers les histoires de Ghi'lan, à travers les aventures de l'Inquisition.

Et c'est cette même Inquisition qu'il avait conduite qui se dirigeait vers elle, vers la bien-aimée Elfe dont les pensées tourbillonnantes ne s'attachaient qu'à des bribes éparses de sensations, à des images éphémères qui, en ce moment, lui semblèrent si marquantes, pleines d'une intensité formidable.

Un gant argenté qui caressait une élégante encolure d'ébène. Un bâton forgé dans des métaux et des pierreries qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui luisait doucement de sa propre magie, des enchantements qui l'animaient. Le son métallique, mais étrangement rassurant des lourdes armures de plate à chacun des mouvements de ceux qui les revêtaient. Et les épées ouvragées qui bruissaient de concert, se mouvant dolemment à la ceinture de leurs porteurs. Les hennissements joyeux, soulagés des chevaux qui avaient parcouru une distance bien longue; un chemin qui n'était maintenant plus périlleux depuis un certain temps, les démons ayant regagné leur monde. La nature trop calme. Le cavalier blond qui relevait la tête, la fixant de ses yeux mélancoliques couleur des marrons chauds. Ses traits douloureusement tendus. Elle perçut sur sa joue la marque encore fraîche d'une larme récemment versée.

Sylë fixait sur les visiteurs un regard bravache, mais tout son être transpirait la crainte qui depuis longtemps l'habitait. Le monde semblait avoir ralenti sa cadence à sa demande. Soudainement, elle ne voulait plus savoir. Elle aurait aimé, à tout jamais, pouvoir encore attendre, encore conserver l'espoir qu'un jour Ghi'lan lui reviendrait. Qu'un jour, ils seraient à nouveau réunis. Que l'Inquisition ne le lui avait pas pris. Que, pour elle, il reviendrait avant que ne tombe la première feuille rougie par l'automne. Peu importe de quelle automne il s'agirait. Peu importait si ses cheveux d'un roux vifs soient alors du blanc des premières neiges, qu'elle ne vive alors son dernier printemps. Peu importait quand il reviendrait. Il se devrait de respecter la dernière promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Elle aurait tant voulu encore pouvoir espérer, que cette illusion ne lui soit pas enlevée. Car elle le serait, inévitablement. Et trop tôt. À jamais trop tôt. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu souhaiter autrement.

Cullen s'approchait avec lenteur du moment inévitable, des nouvelles qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas apporter. Les nouvelles d'évènements que tous avaient jugés devoir se dérouler autrement. Que tous avaient voulu voir se dérouler autrement. Pourtant, il était le premier à connaître les tourments que pouvaient amener les guerres, à savoir ce qu'elles apportaient : ruines et désolation. La perte des êtres les plus chers, les plus valeureux.

Derrière lui, Cassandra et Dorian restaient en retrait. Ils avaient épaulé le Commandant dans cette quête que leur ami parti trop tôt lui avait confié, mais cette quête n'était pas la leur. Ils ne voulaient pas interférer. Si Ghi'lan avait fait cette demande, cette dernière requête, ils ne voulaient pas se mettre au travers de la route de celui qui devait l'accomplir. Bien qu'ils ignoraient la raison pour laquelle elle ait été confiée à Cullen, ils savaient qu'il y avait une raison. Ghi'lan n'avait jamais agi sans raison, jamais…

Cullen ne doutait plus. Alors que sur ses bottes de hautium s'écoulait en torrents semblables aux larmes que ce matin encore il versait la rosée sereine de ce matin trop doux, trop clément pour accueillir les paroles douloureuses qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, la certitude s'insinua en lui : l'Elfe qui se tenait devant eux était bien Syl'dhea, la Dalatienne que bien souvent son ami lui avait décrite.

Ces cheveux courts d'un roux vif qui rappelait le pelage des renards, ces yeux d'un vert brillant serti de bleu, semblable à de rares pierreries, ces traits fins caractéristiques des siens, propres au clan Lavellan, mais sur lesquels s'étalait une empathie rare, le soucis d'autrui, malgré la méfiance envers les étrangers propres à son peuple qu'elle projetait au-devant des étrangers, avertissement silencieux des redoutables capacités des Elfes sylvestres lorsque venait le temps de défendre leur camp, le lieu où temporairement ils avaient élu domicile.

Sylë… Celle qui pouvait manifester la douce fraîcheur du vent printanier, mais aussi le froid mordant et redoutable des matins austères d'hiver où la nature manifestait aux peuples de Thédas sa supériorité impitoyable.

Pourquoi devait-elle être la première à qui Cullen devait s'adresser? Il aurait, à des lieux, préféré s'adresser au clan Lavellan dans sa totalité, en des termes génériques que seuls n'autorisaient les temps de guerre troublés et douloureux, l'annonce euphémique des plus sombres évènements que cette vie, si souvent injuste, apportait.

Il commença par nouer méticuleusement les rênes du fier cheval qui l'avait porté, depuis Fort Céleste jusqu'au but ultime de ce voyage sur lequel planait une ombre triste, une désolation trop grande, à une branche basse du majestueux chêne qui avait servi de poste de guet à Sylë. Puis, encore plus lentement, il se tourna vers celle-ci, plongeant ses yeux pleins des épreuves subies, des défaites supportées, rouges des morts pleurés, ce regard qui n'était pourtant pas dénué de chaleur, malgré tout plein d'une empathie qui glaça le sang de la Première Apprentie de l'Archiviste du clan Lavellan lorsque ce regard se plongea dans les iris de jade pointillés de saphir et d'un peu d'ocre qui détaillaient intensément les mouvements des visiteurs.

Le Commandant de l'Inquisition observa un court instant la Dalatienne qui se dressait devant lui, celle dont les courts cheveux roux volaient rageusement autour de son visage pétrifié par un effroi dont il ne pouvait que devinait l'origine. Elle portait une cape longue faite de la fourrure de renards aux coloris aussi vifs que sa chevelure; elle aussi battait au vent, renforçant l'impression d'immobilité qui émanait de Sylë dont le corps demeurait stoïque, comme si on l'avait dépourvu de mouvements, paralysé, alors que les éléments, autour d'elle, se déchaînaient.

Elle était belle, aussi belle que Ghi'lan la lui avait si souvent décrite. Mais semblait, en ce moment, privée de toute la détermination, toute la fougue aventureuse et la joie contagieuse qu'elle aurait dû exprimer, qui l'avait caractérisée en d'autres temps. Ne restait sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, qui avait été, lui avait-il dit, si expressif, que les signes d'un désarroi profond qui ne demandait qu'à avoir raison d'être.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Il devait annoncer le sombre évènement dont il apportait la nouvelle à l'ensemble du clan Lavellan, pas directement à la bien-aimée de son regretté ami. Le Créateur pouvait se montrer bien imprévisible et rendre les tâches encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il s'était représenté sa mission comme ardue, pleine d'émotions pénibles, de chagrins immenses, mais pas au point de devoir apporter directement ces informations regrettables seul à seule à une jeune Elfe qui serait alors la plus malheureuse d'entre tous par les mots qu'il devait prononcer.

Il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit entouré des siens afin qu'ils puissent recueillir sa peine comme il se devait, ne lui délivrer les dernières paroles que Ghi'lan avait prononcées à son intention que plus tard. Lorsque la nouvelle et ses conséquences immuables auraient faites leur chemin dans l'esprit désillusionné de celle qui l'avait aimé et attendu longtemps, mais, pour qui, il ne reviendrait jamais. Malgré tout. Selon toute l'injustice du monde.

Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve éveillé. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Depuis des mois, Cullen évoluait dans un songe qui s'acharnait à le tourmenter. Ce n'aurait dû être que cela. L'histoire ne pouvait se reproduire. Pas une nouvelle fois. Aussi douloureuse que la précédente.

Dans son esprit, reflets du cauchemar dans lequel il croyait par moment être plongé, des images qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais vivre, des souvenirs qui n'auraient pas dû en être, resurgirent, compagnons sournois de la peine qui l'habitait. Il revit, encore, pour la centième fois, les escaliers rongés par la destruction magique que leur avait infligés Corypheus. Il les gravissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps, la moindre seconde était cruciale. Le petit groupe de l'Inquisition qui était alors aux prises avec le magister était trop peu nombreux. Il devait leur venir en aide. Le plus tôt possible.

En bas, dans les plaines ravagées, couvertes de sang et des corps de ceux qui étaient tombés, ses troupes gardaient la situation en main, renforçant à chaque instant la supériorité déjà acquise des rangs de l'Inquisition sur les hordes ennemies. Il savait ses hommes capables de maintenir les choses en l'état. Lui, se devait d'arriver à temps pour porter secours à ce petit groupe qui affrontait la plus grande des menaces, le plus grand des maux que Thédas avait connu, cet ennemi que seuls les Enclins supplantaient en effroi et en terreur.

Il accéléra le pas, gravissant les longs escaliers escarpés parsemés de débris jusqu'à atteindre la dernière plate-forme de ces amonts de terre et de roches que Corypheus avec ses pouvoirs destructeurs, cauchemardesques, avaient fait s'élever jusqu'à voler dans un ciel marqué des taches verdâtres et luminescentes des Failles de l'Immatériel qui crachaient des démons en continue sur les troupes de l'Inquisition. Et les armées Orlésiennes et Féreldiennes venues leur prêter main forte.

C'est alors qu'il s'approchait du point névralgique du combat, qu'il vit les corps inanimés de ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme des amis éparpillés, çà et là, comme de vulgaires sacs de toile à travers le champ de bataille.

Cassandra, affaissée contre un rocher, prête à s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, la joue baigné du même sang qui maculait son armure en de multiples endroits, son propre sang. La féroce guerrière se vidait rapidement de son sang. Trop rapidement. Autour d'elle, le sol se transformait trop rapidement en une mare brunâtre. Ses traits étaient trop sereins pour que ce soit de rassurant.

Un peu plus loin, Morrigan respirait avec peine. Elle semblait avoir perdu tout repère, toute notion de temps et d'espace. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se redresser, elle retombait sur le sol. Son front était couvert d'une épaisse substance poisseuse qui s'était tellement mêlée à la poussière ambiante qu'on ne pouvait que spéculer sur sa nature. Une profonde entaille à la base du cuir chevelu alimentait la substance visqueuse de sang qui coagulait difficilement, affaiblissant un peu plus la sorcière de minute en minute.

Varric, bien que ne montrant aucun signe d'une blessure ouverte quelconque, avait été lourdement projeté contre un pilier qui avait cédé en mille éclats de pierre sous l'impact. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Bianca gisait à son côté près de sa jambe gauche qui décrivait un angle inhabituel. Le nain affichait encore sur son visage le rictus de douleur qui s'y était étalé lorsque son corps avait heurté de plein fouet le pilier.

En retrait, Solas qui combattait encore haletait, péniblement appuyé sur son bâton de mage, épuisé. Son visage était marqué d'un découragement incroyable. La fatigue espaçait de plus en plus l'intervalle de temps entre ses sorts. Il tomba vite à genoux, privé de toutes les forces qu'il avait jusque-là mobilisées, de ses dernières ressources autant physiques que morales.

Et Cullen, alors que la bataille semblait perdue, encore trop loin pour intervenir, avait vu Ghi'lan s'emparer de l'orbe de Corypheus, le lever bien haut en direction de la Brèche et l'y projeter. Mais avant que l'artefact elfique n'ait atteint son but, avant que l'explosion qui devait fermer la mère de toutes les Failles qui s'étaient ouvertes en Thédas, terrorisant un continent entier, le magister se précipita vers le chasseur Dalatien, le prenant au dépourvu, dans un rare moment d'inattention. Un moment de trop. Le seul...

Au loin, le Commandant vit les serres rouges de l'ennemi s'enfoncer profondément dans le thorax de l'Inquisiteur jusqu'à percer de part en part l'armure de cuir draconique solide qui sembla alors être faite de papier. Un rouge plus foncé s'étala sur le cuir vermillon. Corypheus retira sa main du corps soudain dépourvu de mouvements de Ghi'lan.

Alors que l'orbe perçait les cieux et que sa lueur verdoyante retentissait à travers les nuages, éclairant les volutes de poussières soulevées par les combats, le magister se désintégra, brûlant de l'intérieur, ses griffes ensanglantés, ruisselantes jusqu'à déverser des flots continues de lourdes gouttes poisseuses sur le sol déjà maculé des atrocités des combats, disparurent dans une fumée éthérée. La masse informe du corps mutilé de Ghi'lan s'écrasa sur le sol alors que Cullen ne pouvait retenir un hurlement d'effroi, de souffrance, de peine, mais surtout de culpabilité. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

La gorge de Cullen se contracta aussi douloureusement que son cœur dans sa poitrine. Encore une fois, il retint les larmes qui le guettaient. Il rassembla les forces nécessaires pour prononcer les mots qu'il était venu porter. Ses paroles furent maladroites, mais portées par une empathie que la jeune Dalatienne ne put ignorer :

-Je… De toute évidence, vous êtes Syl'dhea. Ghi'lan a… Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre moi-même ce… cette nouvelle… Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. C'est même la dernière chose qui aurait dû arriver. Personne ne méritait ce qui s'est passé, surtout pas lui. Pas vous… Mes paroles sont confuses, veuillez m'en excuser, je…

Il s'accorda un court moment de silence, relevant les yeux de ses bottes où il avait tenté en vain de trouver une bouée de sauvetage, un ancrage auquel s'accrocher qui aurait pu le guider dans sa quête qui lui semblait bien insensée, à travers ces paroles que jamais il ne saurait comment apporter. Lorsque son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de Sylë, il sut qu'elle avait deviné. L'éclat de ses iris s'était terni, les dernières parcelles d'espoir qui demeuraient au fond de cet océan calme avait disparu, emportées par les remous et la houle des eaux agitées qui précèdent les tempêtes. Elle attendait qu'il corrobore ses impressions, ses soupçons les moins désirés.

-Ghi'lan a péri. L'Inquisiteur a donné sa vie dans le combat qui l'a opposé à Corypheus.

Ses paroles lui semblèrent vides de sens. Comme si lui-même n'avait pas encore totalement compris leur signification, comme s'il ne voulait pas encore, malgré qu'il les sache véridiques, qu'elles soient réelles. Comme s'il voulait se réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il était depuis trop longtemps plongé. Comme s'il avait voulu que tout cela ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, de ses appréhensions alors qu'il gravissait quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierre ravagés. Comme s'il y avait encore une possibilité d'arriver à temps, d'arrêter la main meurtrière…

Et, alors que son esprit s'emplissait de remords irrationnels, il vit Sylë s'écrouler devant lui, à genoux. La tête entre les mains, elle pleurait. Les larmes crues que seules les plus grandes peines apportent. Inconsolable.

Un flot d'émotions incohérentes envahi l'Elfe : le soulagement de voir cette interminable attente s'achever; la tristesse immense de le savoir à jamais parti; le désarroi de ne pouvoir se représenter sa vie sans lui, sans Ghi'lan que l'Inquisition lui avait pour toujours enlevé; la colère devant ces cavaliers, devant cette organisation qui l'avait privée, elle, mais aussi leur clan, de cet être cher, ce guide dont l'âme avait été rejoindre celles de ses ancêtres alors que le monde des vivant avait encore tant besoin de lui. Alors qu'elle serait condamnée à avoir besoin de lui pour le reste de sa vie, à chaque jour qu'Elghar'nan amènerait.

Égoïste, voilà ce qu'elle était, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ces Humains qui représentaient, pour elle, le symbole même de ce qui avait causé la mort de celui qu'elle avait aimé, la cause qui l'avait emporté. Une colère sourde grondait en elle, mêlant des larmes de rage à celles pleines d'un chagrin qui ne semblait pas connaître de limites, une désolation infinie.

Cullen la regarda avec pitié. Il aurait trouvé déplacée de lui adresser n'importe quelle formule de politesse destinée à la bienséance. Syl'dhea connaissait une douleur dont il pouvait à peine saisir l'ampleur, malgré le sujet commun de leurs tourments partagées. Il ne pouvait comprendre l'étendue des espoirs brisés qui l'habitaient et en était conscient.

Il ne savait que faire pour l'aider, comment la soutenir dans cette épreuve qu'il se sentait fautif de lui avoir infligée. Il s'avança, se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et posa délicatement une main apaisante sur sa frêle épaule. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

-Ne me touchez pas, Shem!

D'un geste envahi de la même rage que contenaient ses paroles, elle repoussa la main qui se voulait consolatrice. Cullen pouvait voir la fureur gronder dans les iris bleu-vert, le visage de la Dalatienne contracté par une colère sourde. Il sentit la magie rugir autour d'eux, le vent se faire plus insistant, moins serein. Pendant un instant, il eut peur qu'elle ne l'attaque, son regard était celui d'un animal blessé, prêt à tout pour assurer sa survie.

Et, il vit ses traits changer, devenir autres, se modifier jusqu'à adopter une apparence nouvelle. À l'endroit où s'était tenue Sylë, il vit un renard roux s'enfuir à toute jambe vers la partie la plus touffue de la veille forêt. Impuissant, Cullen le regarda disparaître entre les branches des arbustes qui portaient encore le feuillage dont l'été les avait affublés, ne sachant que faire, impuissant devant cette réaction inattendue.

Il resta immobile, laissant s'échapper dans les bois les derniers signes de la fourrure vive de la petite bête à l'âme douloureusement meurtrie. L'ancien Templier était pétrifié, mortifié, comme si, au fond de lui, il avait eu la certitude d'avoir manqué à cette mission ultime qui lui avait été confiée.

Une feuille rougie par l'approche de l'automne se détacha d'un arbre non loin; elle flotta quelques instants, suspendue entre ciel et terre, perdue dans l'immensité qu'offre l'air, poussée de part et d'autres par les vents changeants qui rythmaient les saisons, métronomes du temps qui passait, des climats qui s'alternaient. Au loin, on entendait encore faiblement le son des pattes agiles du petit renard qui s'enfuyait. Derrière lui, près du vieux chêne, tomba sur le sol la feuille rougie.

Il ne reviendrait pas, jamais plus. Ghi'lan avait quitté le monde des vivants, il ne serait pas de retour avant l'hiver. Pour toujours, il avait failli à sa promesse.


	3. Doutes et colère

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

 _Voici le premier chapitre où le rythme prend un peu de substance. Vous remarquerez que j'ai changé le rating de ma fic. Et oui! M! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais dans un de ceux à venir._

 _J'aimerai aussi connaître vos opinions sur cette fic. Que vous aimiez ou non (même si vous détestez), il me fera plaisir de lire vos impressions. Vous pouvez même m'écrire en PV, je réponds à tous ceux qui le font. Tout commentaire est, pour moi, une piste à suivre pour améliorer mon écriture et mettre sur papier des histoires que vous apprécierez lire._

 _Merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour parcourir ces mots sortis de toute l'inspiration que m'apportent les jeux BioWare._

 _RavenneLetha_

\- Une métamorphe…

Dorian avait formulé cette constatation comme pour se convaincre lui-même que la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était bien réelle. La Dalatienne d'apparence si charmante leur avait démontré une résistance inattendue, une inimitié que jamais ils n'avaient redoutée.

Les branches du grand chêne tremblèrent lorsqu'une grande bourrasque les frappa de plein fouet. Au pied du vieil arbre, Cullen se redressa lentement, quittant la torpeur qui un instant s'était emparée de lui, mais toujours en proie à ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis ce moment, depuis l'apogée du combat contre Corypheus, depuis qu'il avait recueilli les dernières paroles de ce prisonnier rencontré à Darse devenu héros de Thédas. Ces images qu'il ne cessait de ressasser. Comme si le seul fait d'espérer ferait en sorte que le passé se déroule autrement, change ce qui était désormais inexorable.

Et il avait vu Syl'dhea, celle à qui il devait délivrer les dernières paroles, les ultimes désirs de cet ami disparu se transformer pour lui échapper, fuir cette réalité, ces vérités qu'il apportait. La toison rousse du renard avait filé à travers les branchages à une vitesse fulgurante, bien vite invisible aux yeux des Humains étrangers à la vie sylvestre. Jamais Ghi'lan ne lui avait parlé de cette capacité qu'avait sa bien-aimée de se changer en animal. Ce pouvoir rare dont le Féreldien n'avait connaissance de la maîtrise que par une seule autre personne : une sorcière qui longtemps avait arpenté les Terres sauvages de Korcari, une puissante apostate qu'il savait redoutable et pour laquelle il lui était difficile d'éprouver autre chose qu'une méfiance avérée.

Ce surprenant chasseur Dalatien lui avait-il caché autre chose à propos de son clan? Devait-il passer de l'appréhension d'une tristesse sans nom, mais partagée, à la crainte de se voir accueillir, lui et ses compagnons de l'Inquisition, avec le courroux belliqueux que certains parfois accordaient aux Elfes nomades?

Se ressaisissant, le Commandant fit face à ses compagnons de route, tentant de faire transparaître une pointe de détermination sur ses traits :

-Il nous faut avancer dans les bois. Même sans guide, nous devrions être en mesure de trouver la trace du clan Lavellan… et de Syl'dhea. À défaut de pouvoir lui adresser la parole moi-même, l'Archiviste pourra probablement s'en charger.

Avec déception, Cullen baissa les yeux, observant quelques instants les mouvements dolents de la nature à ses pieds, la vie immuablement sereine de ces plantes dépourvues d'émotions, ces plantes qui ne connaissaient ni joie ni bonheur, mais avaient la chance de ne rien éprouver de la peine et du doute, de ne rien savoir de ces émotions qui l'assaillaient alors. Il se tourna lentement vers les profondeurs luxuriantes et épaisses de l'antique forêt.

Derrière le Commandant, Cassandra, trop silencieuse depuis le début du trajet, elle qui avait pourtant la langue habituellement aussi tranchante que la lame de son épée, la réplique aisée et aiguisée, s'adressa à lui d'une voix que le mutisme prolongé avait enrouée :

-Aussi accueillant que puisse être ce clan Dalatien, c'est une nouvelle bien triste que nous leur apportons, pleine de conséquences dont nous imaginons à peine l'ampleur pour eux tous. Probablement devrions-nous nous préparer à d'autres réactions allant en ce sens. À leurs yeux, nous sommes ceux qui leur ont pris un des leurs.

Une expectative qui fit frissonner Cullen. On lui avait inculqué trop de préjugés à leur propos que, même s'il avait appris à mieux connaître les Dalatiens, parfois même à les envier dans leur mode de vie détaché des civilisations modernes, des dictats d'une société souvent trop rigide, à tenter de préserver un monde séculaire, des croyances révolues, malgré tous les préjugés qu'il avait réussi à surmonter, la réputation d'impulsivité, de véhémence même, qui se rattachait à ces Elfes nomades brouillait parfois encore la représentation qu'il s'en faisait, les opinions que lui-même s'était forgées, faisait rempart devant ses certitudes les plus solides.

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller aux craintes injustifiées. Les rares contacts qu'il avait pu avoir avec le clan Lavellan, la plupart du temps par écrit ou par l'intermédiaire d'une unité détachée à leur rencontre, accompagnant l'Inquisiteur lors de ses déplacements auprès des siens, lui avaient montrés un peuple ouvert sur le monde, avenant et d'une civilité qu'aurait dû jalouser Orlaïs.

-L'Archiviste comprendra, elle saura comment présenter ces informations à son clan, tempéra Dorian, grave mais optimiste.

Cullen soupira, puis, résolument, commença à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres feuillées qu'un Soleil matinal teintait de sobres reflets orangés.

Le petit renard roux avait sillonné, hors d'haleine, la moitié de la petite forêt. Errant sans but, fuyant un cauchemar qui était devenu réalité. Une de ses pattes avant avait été profondément entaillée par la pointe effilée d'une branche d'arbre de fer cassée qui s'était trouvée en travers de son chemin et que, dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas évitée. Pressé de trouver refuge il ne savait où, mais le plus loin possible de mots qu'il ne voulait plus entendre, mais qui résonnaient avec lancinance au milieu de ses idées embrumées par un mal que jamais il n'aurait cru possible d'éprouver.

Il faisait fit des gouttes de sang qui coulaient dans son pelage, se rependant le long de sa patte avant de s'écraser au sol, tachant la terre et les feuilles dans son sillage. La souffrance qu'il ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles était toute autre, bien plus vive que celle qui traversait son membre blessé.

Soudain, le renard aperçu, au détour d'un tournant, les flots cristallins d'un petit étang demeuré pur de par son éloignement de toute chose, caché aux yeux du monde. Il ralentit le pas, bien vite, le mal physique le rattrapa, il se mit à boitiller en direction de l'eau clair. Quand il fut assez près, il put discerner son propre reflet dans la surface inaltérée. Des yeux de lapis-lazulis le fixaient. Il y lu l'étendue de la peine qui le ravageait, le vide qui semblait s'y être installé à jamais, domicile désespéré de ses souhaits pour toujours déçus. On aurait dit que plus jamais il n'y verrait le moindre éclat de bonheur, la moindre parcelle d'espoir. Pierres précieuses qui un temps furent radieuses et dont l'éclat était maintenant terni.

Alors qu'à la fois sa patte blessée et son âme ravagée étaient traversés par cette souffrance inconcevable, le petit renard tomba lourdement à plat ventre, couché dans l'herbe encore humide de la rosée qui tranquillement s'en évaporait. Toute force l'avait abandonné. Il gémissait. Un gémissement qui sema la tristesse dans le cœur de tous les êtres vivants qui l'entouraient, de toutes les bêtes qui, au fond des bois, menaient une vie paisible. Une tristesse que jamais ils n'oublièrent.

Plus loin, aux confins de la forêt, sous les hampes majestueuses d'arbres millénaires, derniers représentants d'une espèce ayant vu le jour au temps révolus d'Elvhenan, un grand loup gris leva son regard d'un bleu exceptionnel vers l'origine de cette plainte désolante qui inondait son être d'affliction. Il poussa un long hurlement, un chant triste, une lamentation mélancolique qui remplit l'air, accompagnant la peine du petit renard qui n'avait même pas la force, qui n'avait plus la volonté de lécher sa plaie qui coulait maintenant abondamment, souillant l'eau pure de la source dans laquelle tranquillement son sang s'écoulait, emportant son énergie vitale, son désir de vivre.

Épuisé, le petit renard repris sa forme originelle. Le gémissement animal se mua en larmes, il devint le tourment qui émanait de la mage Elfe pour qui la vie avait perdu tout son sens. Syl'dhea avait conscience de la profonde coupure qui courait sur son avant-bras droit, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de la soigner. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle n'avait plus le désir de se maintenir en vie. Si cette blessure était la libération que les Dieux lui proposaient, il en serait ainsi. La jeune Dalatienne ferma les yeux, maudissant une dernière fois le malheur qu'avait toujours représenté pour elle l'Inquisition, la cause qui lui avait pris Ghi'lan, qui lui avait enlevé sa raison de vivre.

Brusquement, le monde autour d'elle s'assombrit, sa vision se brouilla, ses sanglots cessèrent. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Son sang continua a doucement s'écouler dans l'herbe en un long flot régulier, rejoignant la source autrefois immaculée. L'eau claire devint cramoisie.

-Je l'avais sentie. Syl'dhea aussi, mais elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle a maintenu vivace un mince espoir durant tout ce temps, un mince filet dans lequel elle a préservé une étincelle de foi, un désir de naïveté. Pauvre petite…

L'Archiviste Deshanna, Elfe vénérable à la peau burinée par le Soleil, contraste étonnant avec sa longue chevelure d'un blanc pur, avait écouté le récit que lui avait livré le Commandant de l'Inquisition avec une attention désolée. Une larme avait doucement coulé le long de sa joue traversée par des rides qu'on devinait s'y être inscrites il y avait bien longtemps, issues de la sagesse qui émanait de celle qui avait connu plus d'hivers que Cullen se doutait bien n'en connaître jamais.

Elle secouait la tête avec dépit, analysant la situation à venir, les décisions à prendre, les paroles qu'elle devrait inévitablement prononcer.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'avait redouté Cullen, cette première véritable rencontre avec le clan Lavellan s'était déroulée dans le calme, presque avec douceur, avec une diplomatie à laquelle peu de peuples qui se disaient pourtant civilisées pouvaient prétendre. L'Archiviste avait tenu à les rencontré d'abord seuls à seule, elle se doutait des nouvelles qu'ils apportaient avec eux et souhaitait les transmettre elle-même à son clan, au cours d'une cérémonie, de rites elfiques ayant cours parmi les siens lorsque de tels évènements, malheureusement, survenaient.

Ils s'étaient isolés près d'une vieille ruine où on apercevait entre les branches les aravels du clan dans cette petite vallée où il s'était installé pendant un temps. Le bâtiment écroulé depuis une époque séculaire laissait deviner l'immensité prestigieuse qui avait été la sienne, souvenir émouvant d'une ère où le peuple des Elfes avait été puissant, où il avait régné sur un continent que gouvernaient maintenant les Hommes. Des bas-reliefs représentant d'anciens Dieux dont les Dalatiens avaient perpétré la légende couraient le long des pierres grises couvertes de mousse. La végétation avait repris son droit sur ce qui autrefois avait été une grande civilisation.

Cullen laissa son regard s'égarer un instant sur les gravures plus que centenaires. Pendant un instant, contemplant ces artefacts oubliés, son esprit retrouva un semblant de calme. Calme qui fut bien vite rompu.

Car soudainement, la vénérable Archiviste releva la tête d'un air soucieux, presque inquiet. Elle s'adressa aux membres de l'Inquisition présents devant elle avec hâte, la voix légèrement teintée d'angoisse:

-Vous m'avez relatée que Sylë s'était transformée et qu'elle avait disparue dans les bois. Nous devons la retrouver. Maintenant.

Il y avait, au fond de son regard pâle, un empressement qui alerta Cassandra. De la sage Dalatienne émanait l'inquiétude des mères se présentant trop souvent à la Chantrie dont l'enfant était porté manquant.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Archiviste? Vous craignez qu'il ne soit survenu quelque chose de grave? s'enquit la chercheuse.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un hochement de tête impatient. Rapidement et avec une aisance surprenante compte tenu de son âge, la matriarche Elfe se leva de la pierre sculptée sur laquelle elle était demeurée assise tout le long du récit que lui avait fait Cullen des derniers instants de l'Inquisiteur qu'avait vu naître son clan, qu'elle-même avait vu naître il n'y avait, à ses yeux, pas si longtemps.

Alors qu'elle leur faisait signe de la suivre, elle se tourna pour faire face à Cullen et lui dit d'une voix sévère, presque une réprimande ou, du moins, un avertissement :

-Et elle doit entendre de votre bouche les dernières paroles de Ghi'lan, mon enfant. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais si elle refuse encore de vous écouter. Encore moins si elle ne vous suit pas pour lui délivrer un ultime au revoir.

Et elle se retourna à nouveau, résolument, quittant le chemin tracé parmi les troncs vénérables afin de suivre une voie qu'elle seule semblait avoir déjà empruntée parmi les végétaux sauvages. L'expression qui s'était dessinée sur son visage marqué par les années et le poids des responsabilités qu'elle avait portées n'augurait rien de bien rassurant. Il y avait, au fond de la crainte qui apparaissait dans ses yeux vifs, un effroi étonnant. Quels étaient les signes qu'elle avait ressentis? Quelles prémonitions avaient pu jeter sur les traits bienveillants cette peur violente?

Devaient-ils se préparer au pire? Encore une fois, Cullen fut submergé par les remords. Aurait-il dû se lancer à la poursuite du petit renard roux, de la jeune Elfe qui lui avait lancé un regard plein d'une hargne ardente, lorsqu'il avait entendu ses pas précipités s'éloigner, faisant bruire les brindilles séchées sur son chemin? La surprise, la peine incroyable, puis la colère immense qui s'étaient succédées sur le visage délicat de Sylë lui revinrent en mémoire son cœur se sera douloureusement, encore une fois. Était-ce sa faute? Était-ce la façon dont il s'y était pris, les mots qu'il avait prononcés, le moment choisi qui avait mené la Dalatienne vers des évènements dont il ignorait tout, mais pouvait aisément spéculer sur la gravité?

Ils devaient marcher pendant une durée dont ils ne purent évaluer l'exacte étendue, en proie à tous les doutes, à toutes les suppositions, avant que l'Archiviste ne s'immobilise et que ses traits ne reprennent la douceur éclairée qui les avait accueillis lorsqu'enfin ils avaient discerné le campement, les aravels aux coloris chatoyants que souvent leur regretté ami leur avait dépeints. Elle poussa un long soupir, un soupir de soulagement, de toute évidence. L'austérité disparue de sa physionomie, remplacée par la bienveillance que Ghi'lan lui avait toujours prêtée.

L'auguste Elfe s'appuya d'une main contre le tronc à l'écorce grise et épaisse d'un frêne. La tête penchée, avec un respect semblable à celui que les sœurs de la Chantrie revêtaient lorsqu'elles s'adressaient au Créateur, mais dans lequel on percevait la mysticité propre aux cultes délétères, elle prononça quelques paroles en elfique. Bien que méconnaissant leur signification, il apparaissait clair pour Cullen qu'elle remerciait les Dieux révérés par son peuple. Quelle certitude l'avait donc poussée à cela? Qu'avait ressentie l'Archiviste qui était invisible à la perception des Humains?

Qu'avait-il bien pu advenir lors de cet intervalle? Quels phénomènes avaient-ils bien pu avoir cours au plus profond de cette forêt verdoyante des Marches Libres?

Alors qu'il était venu apporter des réponses au clan Lavellan, le Féreldien quitterait les bois millénaire avec plus de questions qu'il ne pouvait le concevoir, dont il n'aurait pu, à son départ de Fort Céleste dans le but d'accomplir la dernière volonté de cet ami parti trop tôt, soupçonner l'étendue.

L'Archiviste Deshanna ralentie le pas, revêtant une attitude contemplative, s'arrêtant parfois pour examiner une plante ou un rocher. À sa suite, les membres de l'Inquisition échangeaient des regards parfois stupéfiés, mais toujours médusés. Inexplicablement et de façon si soudaine, son attitude entière s'était modifiée qu'ils ne savaient qu'en penser.

Lorsque Dorian avait pris l'initiative de questionner, avec toute la diplomatie et la douceur du monde, la vieille Elfe sur la raison de ce changement, elle avait lentement détourné son attention de la fleur rouge sur laquelle elle l'avait posée pour tourner son regard pétillant vers le Tévintide, lui adressant une réponse qui n'en apportait aucune :

-Nous la retrouverons, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pourrez accomplir la mission qui vous fut confiée. Le vent me l'a soufflé.

Énigmatique comme seule savait l'être ces sages Dalatiens. Ne révélant les vérités insoupçonnées qu'à demi-mot. Gardant pour eux seuls des secrets dont nul autre, d'aucune nature n'aurait jamais connaissance.

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans cette modeste forêt qui se montrait malgré tout oppressante pour les soldats habitués à la grandeur des plaines, aux champs de batailles où la végétation n'occupait qu'une place limitée. Sous les hampes hautes, sous l'apanage des plantes grimpantes qui formaient un tableau surréaliste, enlacées des fleurs rares que peu pouvait identifier, accompagnés du bourdonnement de la vie qu'y se déroulait paisiblement dans les confins d'un monde inviolé, ils poursuivirent leur périple, une mission qui peut-être toucherait enfin terme.

Un certain réconfort, un apaisement que n'apportait que le calme suranné de ces endroits qui semblaient suivre leur propre rythme, détaché de celui, effréné, du reste du monde, s'insinua dans l'âme de Cullen. Ses doutes, ses repentirs contrits l'habitaient toujours, mais il sentait enfin voir poindre un optimiste face à l'avenir. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ces bois évoquaient en lui l'image des possibilités d'une destinée moins sombre qu'il ne se l'était représentée, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

C'est alors que celle qui avait veillé et guidé le clan Lavellan depuis une durée qui devait surpasser celle de tous les rois Orlésiens commença à leur parler, d'une façon si détachée qu'on aurait pu croire que l'inquiétude qui s'était précédemment dessinée sur son visage orné de vallaslins liliaux n'avait été que la création de leurs esprits fatigués, elle leur parla ainsi, d'une manière tout à fait paisible, de celle qui était sa Première Apprentie, la jeune Dalatienne prometteuse, mais surtout sensible, attentive face aux gens, proche de ce que la nature avait de mieux à offrir :

-Je sais que votre première rencontre avec Sylë ne s'est pas déroulée comme vous l'aviez escompté. Seulement, depuis que Ghi'lan s'est joint à vous, à l'Inquisition, elle n'a eu de cesse de redouter les conséquences de l'implication de son fiancé dans les affaires du monde. Le malheur qui nous a tous frappés lui a malheureusement donné raison… Elle a vu en votre organisation une menace. Une menace face à son propre bonheur. Elle qui s'est toujours évertuée à tout donner pour aider les autres, voilà qu'on lui prenait la seule chose au monde que jamais elle n'aurait accordée à quiconque, en quoi que ce soit. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse sembler, elle souhaitait uniquement voir protéger l'unique certitude qu'elle n'ait jamais réellement considérée comme acquise…

Deshanna Ishimathoriel Lavellan se tut alors. Plongée dans de lointains souvenirs qui remontaient avant qu'elle ne fasse de Syl'dhea sa Première Apprentie. La précipitation qui avait rythmé leur avancée précédemment s'était muée en une marche méditative dans laquelle s'enfonça une nouvelle fois l'auguste Elfe.

Puis, au détour d'un petit sentier herbeux que les pas des animaux ayant élu domicile dans cette forêt séculaire avait ménagé au fil des années, ils l'aperçurent. Malgré l'optimisme qu'avait manifesté l'Archiviste, Cullen ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande inquiétude lorsqu'il vit la fluette forme inanimée étendue, inerte près de la petite source où une eau claire brillait sous les rayons chauds d'un Soleil d'automne maintenant haut dans le ciel. Syl'dhea reposait au centre de cette petite clairière, sa longue cape faite de fourrures de renards roux s'étalait autour d'elle, réfléchissant la lumière environnante. La scène était baignée de clarté, mais dégageait une opprimante aura de désolation.

Une tache sombre semblait s'étaler dans l'herbe sous la forme inanimée. Une tache qui ramenait à l'esprit de Cullen le souvenir du sang qui avait souillé le sol jalonné de pierres effritées par les affres magiques ayant fait rage tout autour, le sang d'un Inquisiteur regretté, ce sang qui avait marqué d'une profonde blessure la face de tout Thédas.

Malgré le soulagement sur le visage de la vénérable Elfe qui les avait conduit jusque-là, guidée par son instinct ou une forme de magie elfique dont il ignorait tout fondement, toute logique, l'ancien Templier ne put se retenir et accouru aux côtés de la jeune mage. Elle était recroquevillée, comme un petit animal affamé par l'hiver qui se serait laissé mourir. Une longue coupure s'étalait sur son avant-bras droit. Un peu de sang semblait encore vouloir s'en écouler. Cullen s'accroupit et, d'un réflexe tremblant, souhaitant s'assurer sans ambages que la jeune Dalatienne était toujours bel et bien vivante, il tendit la main afin de tâter son poignet, y cherchant un pouls qui lui corroborerait son état, qui lui indiquerait qu'elle était toujours des leurs. Il se détendit, sentant le soulagement traverser chaque fibre de son corps. Elle était sauve.

Mais, une sensation étrange accompagna les vibrations des battements du cœur de celle qui verrait encore tomber l'hiver. Il en chercha la source. Ses pouvoirs faiblissants de Templier -lui qui, privé de l'influence du Lyrium, sentait décroître les capacités qui lui avaient autrefois été accordées- le guidèrent vers la longue lacération qui parcourait la peau basanée du bras de l'Elfe à la chevelure d'un roux éclatant. Une aura magique s'en échappait. Une magie qui lui était familière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait en définir la provenance, connaître avec certitude la nature de cette magie qui, de toute évidence, avait soignée Sylë.

Quelque chose dans la signature de cette énergie qui se dégageait de la déconcertante taillade lui indiquait qu'elle ne s'était pas, elle-même, prodiguée ces soins. Ce n'était pas de la magie Dalatienne. Un guérisseur bienveillant avait refermé cette plaie qui inévitablement lui aurait été mortelle, cette entaille qui l'aurait vidée de toute trace de vie bien avant l'arrivée de leur petit groupe si cela n'avait été de ce mage à jamais anonyme.

Cullen posa son regard sur le visage fin qu'il découvrait calme pour la toute première fois. Plongée dans un sommeil profond, consécutif à l'épuisement, au choc des informations qui lui avaient été apportées, mais aussi, certainement, occasionné par ces soins magiques qui lui avaient été prodigués, sa courte chevelure agitée par une douce brise, ses longs cils ambre papillonnant au rythme de sa respiration que des songes agréables maintenaient régulière, les tatouages traditionnels de son clan, d'un bleu d'azur, apportait à ses traits tranquilles ce côté sauvage, cette apparence indomptable propre aux Dalatiens, furieusement déterminés à préserver des coutumes que trop souvent la Chantrie avait cherché à remplacer par les croyances des Hommes, le culte d'Andrasté, cette déesse qu'encore plusieurs Elfes nomades ignoraient autant de nom que de légende.

En quelques instants volés, Cullen se surprit à admirer la délicatesse de la beauté vive des traits paisibles de Sylë, sereine, coupée pendant un moment des affres et des douleurs que lui avait réservées le monde. Sous sa main qui retenait encore son poignet où il avait discerné la trace de la vie qui l'habitait encore, bien que cette existence se révèlerait, pour elle, pénible, privée de sens, dès son réveil, le Commandant pris conscience de la fragilité de la petite Elfe. Elle était plus menue que la plupart des siens, trop frêle pour que cela ne puisse être associé à l'absence prolongée de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Le trouble auquel elle avait été soumise avaient miné sa santé, l'avaient vue décliner de façon alarmante.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Trop étaient sous-estimées les conséquences des guerres, des morts qu'elles entraînaient dans leur sillage, du malheur qu'inévitablement elles apportaient. Trop étaient occultées, gardées anonymes, sans visage et sans nom, les victimes collatérales de ces ravages, ces tueries insensées. Et, sous le regard défait de Cullen, reposait la forme endormie d'une de ces victimes dont la douleur n'aurait été qu'un cri silencieux dans l'immensité de Thédas si celui qu'elle avait pleuré et pleurerait longtemps n'avait été Inquisiteur.

Autour d'eux, la nature semblait un instant avoir cessé toute activité, devenue fixe dans le temps et dans l'espace, reflet de ces évènements tragiques qui semblaient jeter un voile sombre sur le cours de la vie de ceux les subissant.

À nouveau, l'Archiviste Deshanna, levant les yeux au ciel, adressa à l'intention des antiques Dieux que vénérait son peuple ce qui semblait être une bénédiction dans cette langue presque oubliée qui était la leur. Puis, elle s'avança vers le Commandant. Se penchant, elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et, à travers des mots qui ressemblaient à un murmure, l'extirpa doucement des pensées tourbillonnantes dans lesquelles il s'était perdu :

-Ma jeune Première Apprentie est plongée dans un sommeil magique. Je suis en mesure de la réveiller, mais je ne sais comment elle réagira à votre présence. Pas plus que je ne connais avec certitude les mésaventures qui l'ont conduite dans cet état, ici. Et s'ils auront une incidence quelconque sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se réveillera. Restez un peu à l'écart, le temps que je puisse la calmer si elle ouvre les yeux avec le même désarroi qui semble l'avoir poussée à se dérober des paroles que vous avez tenté de lui apporter plus tôt.

L'esprit soudain étrangement vide, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de cette journée où rien ne s'était déroulé comme cela aurait dû être, Cullen se releva. S'agenouillant près de sa protégée, l'Archiviste déposa sur une joue froide, dépourvue de la force chaleureuse, de la vitalité intarissable qui avait été celle de la juvénile Syl'dhea qu'elle avait prise sous son aile dès sa plus tendre enfance, une paume luisante de cette magie lumineuse et subtile dont les Dalatiens avaient le secret.

Dans l'ombre des fourrées, tel que l'avait suggéré la vieille Elfe, les membres de l'Inquisition virent celle qu'ils étaient venue rencontrer se relever laborieusement. Un échange en elfique dont ils ne purent saisir le moindre mot eut lieu entre la jeune mage et son mentor. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'ombre, l'ancien Templier ne comprenait pas comment de simples mots qu'il devait prononcer pouvait à ce point le priver de tous ses moyens, l'insécuriser comme rarement il l'avait été.

Bien vite, trop vite pour que Cullen ait pu totalement ordonner ses pensées, ou du moins se préparer à ce qu'inévitablement il devrait encore s'encourager à accomplir, Syl'dhea se tourna vers eux, les fixant d'un air interdit.

Et, au fond de ses yeux de lapis-lazulis, une colère latente, une accusation informulée, brillait avec toute l'intensité que le chagrin lui apportait.


	4. Le vide en son âme

-Nous devrions dresser le camp avant que la nuit ne tombe, conseilla Cassandra dont la voix s'étiolait dans le féroce vent automnale qui s'était élevé. La prochaine ville est trop loin pour que nous puissions l'atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit et le relief est trop changeant et accidenté pour que poursuivions plus avant quand la noirceur sera tombée.

-Vous avez raison, lui répondit Cullen. Le petit bois là-bas fera un bon site.

Cassandra approuva d'un hochement de tête. Leurs montures atteignirent bien vite l'endroit désigné. Ralentissant l'allure, le Commandant se retourna légèrement afin d'observer du coin de l'œil leur nouvelle compagne de route. Syl'dhea s'était révélée être une formidable cavalière.

Le cheval que lui avait confié l'Archiviste, selon ses dires propres, était le plus fougueux et le moins docile de tous ceux qu'ait jamais élevé le clan Lavellan. Pourtant, le croisé Dalatien, à la toison blanche tachetée de noir de part en part, obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à la mage Elfe qui semblait être la seule à être en mesure d'obtenir son respect. C'était un petit cheval nerveux qui régissait au moindre son, au moindre mouvement inattendu. Mais Syl'dhea guidait l'élégant étalon d'une main ferme. Le cheval sauvage se pliait à chacune de ses indications.

Assan, tel était le nom qu'il portait. Un nom elfique qui signifiait «Flèche.» À voir la façon dont sa cavalière s'appliquait à le maintenir derrière les montures de l'Inquisition qu'il cherchait sans cesse à vouloir devancer, on devinait aisément pourquoi on l'avait nommé ainsi. Cullen pouvait d'ores et déjà se représenter l'intérêt que démontrerait Dennet en voyant ce cheval aux capacités de toute évidence remarquables. Et les talents équestres de cette cavalière à qui il ne se permettrait pas d'attribuer le titre quelque peu péjoratif de «halhière.»

Arrivés au lieu où il devait monter le camp, Sylë fit exécuter une gracieuse, mais rapide volte à sa fougueuse monture qui semblait ne pas vouloir déjà s'arrêteer. La longue cape de fourrure de la Dalatienne voleta allégrement derrière elle, mouvement gracieux et calme, contemplatif comme seuls les Elfes nomades savaient en exécuter.

Ils mirent pied à terre. Syl'dhea retira du dos d'Assan la selle de cuir mince et le peu de bagages qu'elle avait pris avec elle en quittant son clan, ne sachant quand elle reviendrait parmi les siens, avant de libérer le cheval du mors qui l'entravait. Le croisé Dalatien partit au galop, caracolant allégrement dans la plaine environnante. Elle croisa le regard étonné de Cullen. D'un ton fatigué par une journée trop longue, trop jalonnée d'émotions contradictoires, elle dissipa les impressions imprononcées qu'il dégageait :

-Il reviendra. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'aurez pas à me porter comme fardeau de croupe.

-Jamais je n'ai pensé que vous seriez un fardeau! sursauta Cullen. Je… Non! Vous n'êtes pas un fardeau.

Un regard froid, presque détaché, telle fut la seule réplique que lui offrit Syl'dhea.

Dès le moment où l'Archiviste Deshanna l'avait réveillée de la transe magique dans laquelle l'avait plongée ce guérisseur bienfaisant dont elle ignorait tout, elle n'avait plus versé la moindre larme. Elle se sentait vide, comme si toute forme d'émotion, toute capacité à ressentir des sentiments lui avait été enlevée dès le moment où la certitude que Ghi'lan s'en était bel et bien allé s'était faite totale en elle.

Peu importait maintenant ce que lui réservait son existence terrestre, il n'était plus et, avec lui, avait disparu toute la cohérence, toute la rationalité de sa destinée. La mage Elfe n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle dépourvue de toute motivation propre.

Elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance, à la surprise incommensurable de Cullen, lorsque celui-ci l'avait enjointe de se rendre à Fort Céleste à leurs côtés afin de rendre un ultime adieu à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. La dernière requête de Ghi'lan.

Le Commandant aurait préféré qu'elle lui manifeste la même rage qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux plus tôt, la même rancœur qu'elle leur avait démontrée à l'orée de ce petit bois, lorsque, pour la première fois, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés.

Elle n'avait rien de la Syl'dhea dont Ghi'lan vantait la gentillesse et la joie de vivre. Le départ de l'Inquisiteur semblait aussi avoir signifié la mort du caractère qu'il avait chéri chez sa fiancée.

Affluèrent encore les souvenirs tant honnis et pourtant précieux à l'esprit de Cullen. Le corps ensanglanté. La plaie béante par laquelle se déversait un flot impossible à endiguer de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Même aveuglé par la déflagration luminescente qui avait signé la fin de Corypheus et de ce règne de terreur qu'il avait tenté d'établir, le Commandant s'était précipité au côté de la masse informe qui brutalement avait été projetée sur le sol, sur la pierre fracassée qui se recouvrait maintenant beaucoup trop rapidement du liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de l'atroce blessure.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Alors qu'il accourait auprès de l'Inquisiteur immobile, ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, pensée lancinante, certitude intangible qui avait pris la forme d'une douleur physique. Sa tête semblait soudain en proie à une pression incroyable, comme si on l'avait jeté, lui aussi, à la manière de Varric qui gisait non loin, contre un rocher massif. Comme si un monstrueux impact s'était écrasé sur tout son être.

Et la scène qui s'était déroulée trop vite sembla soudain ralentir, des minutes aussi lente qu'était vive la douleur qui s'insinuait en lui, de plus en plus brûlante. Ne restait plus que l'effroi, l'angoisse profonde qui glaçait les entrailles de Cullen. Le repentir incroyable de ne pas être parvenu à temps en haut de cet escalier, sur ce champ de bataille affreux où tous ses alliés s'étaient effondrés, où l'Inquisiteur avait dû se battre seul, face à face contre l'ennemi de tout un continent. Là, son ami était tombé aux griffes de l'ennemi.

L'ancien Templier tomba à genoux, le regard brouillé, les images du corps mutilé de Ghi'lan à jamais imprégnées sur sa rétine, dans son esprit où sans cesse il revivait les derniers instants d'une des seules personne en ce monde qui jamais ne lui avait failli.

L'Elfe, qui avait stupéfié tout Thédas par son jugement sans faille, sa bravoure digne des plus grands dirigeants, son charisme qui avait rassemblé autour de lui les alliés les plus improbables, cet optimisme qui avait redonné espoir à ceux, trop nombreux, qui l'avaient perdu; le Dalatien qui avait fait mentir ses plus vifs détracteurs aspirait maintenant avec une difficulté de plus en plus marquée l'air vicié qui s'insinuait dans ses poumons que des griffes acérées avaient transpercés. Son souffle se perdait en gargouillis au fond de sa gorge. Il toussait; de sa bouche s'écoulait le sang qui l'empêcherait bientôt totalement de respirer. Ne lui restait plus en lui qu'un mince souffle de vie.

Malgré le brouillard opaque qui l'envahissait, il discerna la présence de Cullen à ses côtés. Incapable de se retourner, traverser par les affres d'une souffrance que jamais il ne se serait présumé capable de ressentir, Ghi'lan lui adressa un mince sourire, rictus de douleur qui se voulait rassurant. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui fit cracher le sang qui lui obstruait à nouveau la bouche, lui permettant de s'adresser, pour la dernière fois, à ce conseiller avisé devenu cet ami précieux :

-Le destin est un fieffé plaisantin… Ce devait être Corypheus ou moi. Qui aurait parié que ce serait les deux… Voilà les maisons de paris bien mal loties!

Il avait tenté un léger ricanement, ne réussissant qu'à vomir encore plus de sang qu'il n'en perdait déjà par les innombrables perforations qui parsemaient son corps. Il avait saisi le peu de temps qu'il lui restait encore.

-Sylë m'attendra pour toujours. Je la connais. Elle doit me faire ses propres adieux, sinon elle n'acceptera jamais qu'elle peut refaire sa vie… Elle est têtue, Cullen. Plus même que je ne le suis. Enfin… que je ne l'ai jamais été… Je ne le serais plus vraiment… Trouvez-là. Et montrez-lui le monde. Elle doit le voir. Dans toute sa splendeur. Elle doit voir les hautes tours, les châteaux colorés d'Orlaïs. Les villages pittoresques de Férelden… Ce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui offrir…

Un filet rouge, de plus en plus inquiétant s'écoulait de la bouche de Ghi'lan alors que son être se voyait tranquillement dépossédé de toute trace de vie, tranquillement son regard du bleu profond des mers du Riveïn se voilait, ses lèvres laissaient s'échapper un ultime soupir, son existence doucement s'étiolait. Alors que Cullen recueillait cette dernière requête que lui adressait l'Inquisiteur qu'il avait appris à tant respecter, il saisit, à peine perceptible dans ce dernier gargouillement, ces paroles étouffées qui devaient être les dernières que Ghi'lan ne prononcerait jamais :

-Merci… mon ami.

Et, il s'en était allé.

Le second héro de son temps que Cullen voyait s'éteindre. Un autre être exceptionnel qui avait donné jusqu'à son dernier souffle, qui s'était oublié afin de sauver une nation en péril, une nation qui trop souvent ne l'avait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Assis sur les pièces de toile étendues çà et là sur le sol de terre près du feu qu'avait avivé magiquement Dorian, le Commandant de l'Inquisition repris peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Il posa son regard sur celle qui, lorsqu'il lui avait livré les dernières paroles de Ghi'lan, dans cette clairière, sous le regard bienveillant de l'auguste Archiviste Dalatienne, semblait s'être tout simplement éteinte, comme la flamme d'une chandelle sur laquelle on aurait soufflée.

Toute colère, toute peine l'avait quitté. Elle paraissait avoir abandonné le combat qu'elle avait mené jusque-là pour son bonheur. Un bonheur à jamais envolé. Sylë s'était réfugié dans un monde où les émotions n'existaient plus, se blindant contre une souffrance qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir.

Une fleur flétrie. Une rose qui avait été magnifique, mais qu'on avait privée de ce qui lui permettait de subsister, de la source considérée pendant un temps comme intarissable qui lui donnait sa force et sa beauté. Une fleur rare que les vents violents avaient dépourvue des pétales qui lui avaient autrefois sied à ravir. Elle s'était fanée, déterminée à ne plus jamais refleurir.

Syl'dhea sentit se poser sur elle les yeux un peu cuivrés, bienveillants mais tristes. Elle n'avait pas la force de leur opposer son propre regard qu'on avait dépouillé de sa joie de vivre, de la fougue qui l'avait investie il y avait si longtemps, lui semblait-il.

Elle fixait les flammes sans les voir, écoutait les conversations sans les entendre, le vent l'effleurait sans la toucher. Était-ce ainsi que vivaient les Apaisés dont l'Archiviste Deshanna lui avait conté la demi-existence? Peut-être devrait-elle songer à en devenir une, à supplier de se joindre à eux. Elle oublierait Ghi'lan. Elle oublierait avoir été heureuse déjà, avoir un jour eu foi en l'avenir. Celle qu'elle avait été, celle qu'elle avait souhaité devenir, les projets qu'elle avait caressés du bout d'un rêve, les songes qu'elle avait conservés en son âme, dans la chaleur de son cœur qui jamais plus ne pourrait aimer.

Elle oublierait tout. Jusqu'à cette Inquisition ignominieuse qui le lui avait pris. Qui avait tout pris.

Cette existence vide, encore plus vide qu'elle ne discernait déjà l'être, lui semblait soudain être la seule perspective envisageable.

Autour de leur camp, les feuilles colorées par l'automne se détachaient parfois des arbres, planant lentement jusqu'au sol qu'elles recouvraient tranquillement. L'automne s'était immiscé, les saisons poursuivaient leur cours, mais aucune d'elle ne verrait le retour de Ghi'lan. Pour Syl'dhea, la seule saison qui n'avait encore un sens était l'hiver stérile et froid où aucune vie ne se développait, où la nature se figeait dans un manteau inextricable.

Égarée dans le dédalle de ses pensées, dans un labyrinthe où elle ne trouvait plus que désolation, un terreau devenu aride où plus rien ne serait jamais semé, où le bonheur ne pouvait plus germer, Sylë saisit difficilement qu'on tentait de s'adresser à elle, que des mots étaient prononcés à son intention. Avec difficulté, elle s'extirpa du miasme qui la maintenait captive.

Le mage de l'Inquisition (Dorian? C'était le nom qu'il lui avait donné lui semblait-il) lui parlait, des mots qu'elle prit un temps à assimiler. À l'expression outragée, presque colérique qui s'était dessinée sur les traits de la guerrière qui prenait place face à elle, la Dalatienne compris que les paroles qui lui étaient adressées auraient dû la faire réagir, mais il n'en fut rien. Dans l'état d'abattement et de fatigue où elle se trouvait, bien peu de choses avaient ce pouvoir.

-Vous savez, Syl'dhea, moi aussi j'ai déjà détesté un groupe entier. Dans mon cas, c'était une nation bâtie sur la pratique à peine tue de la magie du sang et fervente de l'esclavage en tout genre. Tout à fait jojo, voyez-vous. Et bien, cette nation j'ai appris à en voir les bons côtés, le potentiel. Et ça, grâce à Ghi'lan. Il s'est battu pour ses convictions, pour faire de ce monde quelque chose de meilleur. Pour permettre au plus grand nombre de vivre en paix. Je sais que vous détestez l'Inquisition. Que pour vous, c'est l'organisation à cause de laquelle tout ce qui ne devait pas être est arrivé. Mais c'est surtout celle que Ghi'lan a érigé de toute pièce, le groupe qu'il a sculpté de ses propres mains. Contrairement à Tévinter qui est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, l'Inquisition est une cause juste en laquelle il a cru jusqu'au dernier instant. Une cause qu'il a servi à défendre, qu'il a choisi de défendre et qui lui subsiste puisqu'il l'a bâtie sur des bases solides. Personne ne l'a forcé à s'y joindre. Enfin, peut-être un peu Cassandra.

Un regard noir de reproches et d'une menace latente l'assassina sans gêne.

-Il a été l'Inquisiteur de tout un peuple, combattant pour la paix de tous, mais aussi pour redorer le blason des siens, améliorer le sort qui échoyait trop souvent aux Elfes. Il a cru en la cause qu'il défendait. Il l'a fait de son plein gré et l'a menée avec brio. Ghi'lan a été notre guide et notre ami…

La voix du Tévintide se brisa un peu. Un climat de solidarité triste régna un temps sur leur petit campement. Au loin, Assan poussa un hennissement joyeux, incohérence ironique dans ce climat désolé.

Dorian inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

-Enfin… Je m'emporte. C'est bien maladroit de ma part. Vous avez tout le loisir de détester l'Inquisition si vous le désirez, mais vous verrez, lorsque nous franchiront les portes de Fort Céleste, la marque indélébile qu'il a laissée en chacun d'entre nous. Il a modifié la face de ce continent. Pour le mieux. À sa façon. Il n'est pas mort en vain.

-Dorian! Cassandra le ramena brutalement à l'ordre dans un éclat de voix autoritaire dont elle seule avait le secret.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Cullen jeta sur Syl'dhea un coup d'œil furtif qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, malgré l'abattement, la résiliation qui émanait de tout son être; cet état asthénique dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée, qui la rendait insensible aux paroles qui, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, l'auraient fait bouillir d'une colère incommensurable. Pourtant, elle demeura totalement platonique. Elle répondit platoniquement à la crainte informulée du Commandant :

-Je ne me transformerai pas et ne m'enfuirai pas, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

Son ton était dépourvu de toute intonation, plat comme la surface d'un étang stagnant, mais lourd comme ces arides journées d'été où le vent se faisait absent, ces journées étouffantes où la vie semblait si pénible, où le moindre mouvement s'accompagnait d'efforts essoufflés.

La jeune Elfe lui semblait creuse et sèche, froide comme la mort, fendant le cœur de Cullen par son manque de vivacité, l'absence de cette pétulance que Ghi'lan lui avait décrite. Elle continua à fixer le feu, même après que les autres soient partis se coucher, chercher un sommeil qui n'apporterait aucun repos. Le menton appuyé contre ses genoux, les bras autour des jambes, les pensées perdues loin au-delà des cimes des arbres, au-delà du temps, dans les profondeurs abyssales qu'avait à offrir le désespoir, elle demeura, figure triste et esseulée dans un paysage qu'un air glacial envahissait sans ambages.

Un instant, alors qu'il observait, dans l'entrebâillement de sa tente, la petite forme prostrée, douloureusement abattue, de la Dalatienne aux traits marqués par le chagrin, Cullen fut surpris de la détresse qui l'enveloppait. Une peine telle qu'elle avait outrepassé le stade des larmes, ne lui restait plus que la souffrance qui l'habitait. Comme une aura sombre qui émanait de la physionomie immobile de Syl'dhea, de son être pétrifié dans son deuil.

Une fois encore, Cullen s'en voulu de lui avoir imposé cette affliction. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû délivrer ce dernier message de Ghi'lan. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux qu'il la laisse, à jamais, espérer qu'un jour il reviendrait. L'enfermer dans ce désir de naïveté que l'Archiviste Deshanna lui avait dépeint. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour Sylë qu'elle contemple l'horizon jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se teintent de gris puis deviennent entièrement blancs, guettant à jamais de ses yeux de lapis-lazuli le signe du retour de l'être aimé. Qu'elle garde au fond de son cœur une étincelle d'espoir qui aurait alimenté les émotions qui semblaient maintenant lui faire cruellement défaut. Qu'elle garde un peu de vivacité. Qu'elle ne devienne pas cet être amorphe privé de sentiments qu'il contemplait maintenant avec tristesse.

L'ancien Templier se souvenait du sentiment de trahison qui avait glacé tous ses organes lorsque le Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith avait sombré dans la folie à Kirkwall, corrompue par le lyrium rouge, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée contre ceux qui avaient cru en elle, qui avait placé leur confiance dans son jugement altéré par les minéraux corrompus. Tout ce qui l'entourait semblait soudain être devenu froid, privé de sens, privé de tangibilité. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais sombré dans un vide similaire à celui qui engloutissait Sylë.

Il observa le profil de son visage qu'éclairaient encore les flammes mourantes du petit feu de camp. Malgré ses traits émaciés et fatigués, elle était belle. On devinait encore sur sa peau basanée par le Soleil les marques qu'avaient laissées un sourire et des rires qui lui étaient autrefois faciles.

Cullen ne pouvait ressentir à son égard qu'un immense désir de lui venir en aide. Pas parce qu'elle était celle qu'avait aimé d'un amour profond son ami, mais parce qu'aucun être vivant ne devrait avoir à porter seul une telle détresse.

Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas l'ampleur de son tourment puisqu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé un amour aussi fort que celui qu'elle avait porté pour Ghi'lan, mais, en ce moment, il était certain qu'il ne souhaitait plus que l'aider à surmonter sa peine, la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Personne ne lui était venu en aide lorsque, encore jeune Templier, il avait vu s'éteindre Néria, l'héroïne de Férelden, la première femme envers laquelle il avait naïvement éprouvé de nobles sentiments. Rien de comparable avec ce qu'avait vécu et ce que traversait Syl'dhea, Cullen en était conscient. Mais il se promit qu'il veillerait sur elle, qu'il l'aiderait à revoir le bon dans ce monde, qu'un jour, elle sourirait à nouveau. Elle redeviendrait l'Elfe joyeuse que Ghi'lan lui avait si souvent dépeinte.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il se leva et prit place aux côtés de la Dalatienne qui se balançait maintenant doucement d'avant en arrière, consciente du froid qui avait envahi la nuit et qui l'assaillait de toute part, mais n'ayant pas la force de le fuir. Elle réagit à peine lorsque Cullen déposa sur ses épaules une lourde fourrure, se contentant de poser sur lui un regard bleu-vert rougit par la fatigue et les larmes qui ne voulaient plus affluer, mais qu'elle avait versées en torrents incontrôlées il y avait maintenant une éternité lui semblait-il.

Des yeux magnifiques malgré les cernes qui les assombrissaient, mais ne parvenaient pas à les éclipser totalement. Même privés de leur éclat joyeux, ils demeuraient saisissants.

La jeune mage s'abîma de nouveau dans une observation absente des flammes qui bientôt furent soufflées par un courant d'air froid qu'apportent incessamment les nuits d'automne. Sous un mince croissant de Lune, les deux âmes esseulées contemplaient la solitude que leur offrait ce ciel où les étoiles se faisaient rares, où la lumière se faisait paradoxale au sein de leurs pensées obscurcies par une mort qui n'aurait pas dû être.

Calmé par son long galop à travers champ, Assan vient se blottir contre la seule cavalière qu'il n'accepterait jamais, tentant de conforter son être qu'il sentait malmener, la réchauffant physiquement faute de ne pouvoir redonner un peu de chaleur à son âme glacée et grelottante.

À travers cette nuit tranquille, Cullen et Sylë n'échangèrent pas un mot, s'accompagnant l'un l'autre dans une solitude commune. Au matin, leur petit groupe reprit le chemin de Fort Céleste. Une route plus tranquille habitée d'une ambiance un peu moins lourde. Ils étaient un peu moins des étrangers qu'hier.


	5. Et l'éclat retrouvé

Le feu crépitait. Sur le bucher funéraire reposait l'Inquisiteur dont les cendres se répandaient aux quatre vents, le portant vers son ultime voyage. Son corps, recouvert jusqu'aux épaules par un lourd tissu rouge orné de la bannière de l'Inquisition destiné à cacher à tous la vue de ses entrailles mutilées, avait été préservé pendant ce long moment où étaient partis à la recherche de celle que Ghi'lan avait aimé le petit groupe qu'avait mené Cullen.

Ayant étudié les rites des Mortalitasis névarrans, Dorian avait été en mesure d'employer une magie leur octroyant le loisir de cette attente; permettant de préserver aussi intacte que possible l'enveloppe charnelle maintenant dépourvue de l'âme regrettée de celui qui l'avait portée, celui qui les avait menés, qui leur avait donné la force de continuer, celui qui serait toujours présent dans leurs cœurs, une partie de ce qu'il avait été subsisterait dans leurs esprits.

Autour de cet autel où on le portait vers son dernier repos, ceux qui l'avaient suivi, ses compagnons d'armes, ses amis, avaient écoutés dans un silence respectueux l'hommage que lui avait fait Briala d'Halamshiral, première Marquise Elfe parmi les Hommes. Un témoignage magnifique bien qu'il ait renfermé un message politique à peine camouflé, exprimant ainsi le désir même de Ghi'lan de voir son peuple retrouvé un statut digne, n'être plus perçu comme la plus basse caste de la société, comme de vulgaires _oreilles pointues_ destinées à être asservies.

L'Inquisiteur n'était pas Andrastien, malgré qu'il ait, pendant un temps, porté le titre de Messager de la Dame; c'était bien contre son gré. Il ne croyait pas au Créateur des Hommes, mais avait foi en ces Dieux que vénéraient encore les Dalatiens, les rites séculaires de son peuple. Les Conseillers de l'Inquisition avaient donc convenu, d'un commun accord, que ce ne serait pas honorer décemment sa mémoire que d'offrir à Ghi'lan des funérailles Chantristes.

Ainsi, lorsque la Marquise, qui avait combattu aux côtés de l'Inquisiteur lors de la Bataille des Terres sauvages d'Arbor, avait fait parvenir une missive dans laquelle elle exposait le vœu d'Halam'shiral de prendre part à la célébration funeste, à ces adieux faits à l'Inquisiteur Elfe devenu héros de Thédas, qu'elle connaissait les usages propres au peuple duquel il était issu, ils n'avaient pu qu'accéder à sa requête. Ainsi, Briala, épaulée de Joséphine, avait mis en place cette veillée funèbre qui se voulait sobre malgré le nombre impressionnant de représentants de partout, venu se joindre à cet ultime hommage.

Ainsi, en ce jour sombre où le corps de Ghi'lan était sereinement consumé par les flammes qui seraient son dernier guide, qui le porteraient au-delà des nuages, au-delà de ce monde, résonnait dans la cour de Fort Céleste un discours destiné à sacraliser la mémoire d'un héros, mais aussi un discours d'espoir, le désir d'un temps de paix, de voir naître une union, une cohésion parmi les peuples de Thédas. La mort de Ghi'lan ne serait pas vaine.

Puis, Briala, du haut des escaliers de pierre qui surplombaient la cour où était massée une foule hétéroclite où toutes les races, toutes les contrées du continent, toutes les classes sociales étaient représentées, entama un chant en elfique, un chant traditionnel destiné à éclairer les morts dans les dédales qui les mèneraient auprès des Dieux, au lieu où les attendaient enfin un éternel repos. Dans la foule bigarrée, des Elfes, citadins comme Dalatiens, venus des régions les plus disparates, se joignirent à elle. Cœur désolé réitérant des coutumes appartenant aux temps d'avant, alors qu'ils étaient puissants, que les Elfes imposaient leur volonté sur ces terres.

L'envol d'un groupe d'oiseaux migrateurs, le hurlement d'un loup, le craquement des branches au passage de grands cervidés aux abords du Fort, la nature même semblait se joindre à cet ultime tribut livré à celui qui avait tout donné pour assurer à chacun un destin où la terreur de Corypheus serait chose du passé.

Et, près du bucher où brûlaient les restes de son fiancé, où, pour la dernière fois, elle contemplait celui qui ne reviendrait jamais. Syl'dhea dont les yeux n'avaient plus, depuis trop longtemps, versés de larmes se tenait, symbole immuable de ce que les guerres apportaient de pire. Celle dont le chagrin trop grand surpassait tous les maux que Cole avait le pouvoir de soigner. Celle qu'il ne pouvait guérir.

-Elle veut oublier avoir été heureuse. Elle veut oublier ce qu'est le bonheur. Cole ne peut pas lui donner. Pas ça, s'était-il murmuré lorsqu'il avait perçu au loin les souffrances qu'elle portait.

Dès qu'il l'avait ressentie approcher de Fort Céleste, l'esprit de compassion avait frémi sous le poids des tourments qui affligeaient la fiancée que Ghi'lan avait aimée. Et pendant qu'il observait discrètement Sylë à travers les flammes qui achevaient de consumer la dépouille de celui qu'il avait pu appeler son ami, il s'interrogeait encore : comment lui venir en aide? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver, à travers l'âme malmenée dans laquelle il parvenait encore à discerner les éclats de bonté pure qui avait été la sienne, les fragments perdus d'une joie de vivre oubliée, il ne trouvait aucune indication qui aurait pu le guider vers un moyen de venir à son secours, de la soulager de son fardeau, l'extirper de la géhenne dans laquelle elle n'avait de cesse de marcher plus avant.

Cole baissa la tête, abîmé dans ses réflexions, examinant sans la voir la pointe de ses souliers usés par les aventures. Au loin, en aval de leur forteresse nichée dans l'écrin protecteur des Dorsales de Givres, il reconnut une plainte familière, une affliction qu'il connaissait déjà. Il chuchota, pour lui-même :

-Ainsi, il ne s'en est pas tout à fait allé. Il est triste, lui aussi. À cause de tout ça.

Un émissaire Orlésien juste assez près de Cole pour capter ce qu'il assuma comme un marmonnement désintéressé, lui jeta un regard de reproche. Le garçon-esprit, nullement courroucé par la méprise du noble, posa plutôt sur lui un regard de dépit humble. Il était dommage que les Hommes soient si prompts à émettre des jugements erronés.

L'esprit de compassion se replongea dans la contemplation de la pointe de ses souliers. Il chercha, dans le miasme des émotions environnantes, ces petites et moins petites blessures de l'âme auxquelles il pouvait apporter réconfort.

Syl'dhea avait à peine conscience de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. D'une oreille distraite, elle avait écouté le discours de Briala, sachant qu'elle était celle que Ghi'lan avait réussi à placer derrière le trône d'Orlaïs. Elle était celle qui régnait véritablement, celle qui dictait les décisions à prendre à Gaspard de Chalons, héritier légitime, mais souverain factice de cette puissante couronne. La Marquise Elfe était la première de leur race à disposer d'un tel pouvoir depuis des siècles et, avec elle, un peuple entier retrouvait une voix, un émissaire plaidant leur cause. Et si elle avait obtenu ce statut, c'était grâce à Ghi'lan. Comme tant d'autres ici présents qui avaient trouvé un nom, un titre, une voix parce qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les proches de l'Inquisiteur, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné par monts et par vaux, à qui il s'était parfois confié, sur les épaules desquels il avait placé toute sa confiance, ces amis chers formaient un demi-cercle autour du bucher funéraire que Sylë n'avait pas eu la force d'allumer, déposant cette pénible tâche entre les mains de Cassandra qui, malgré le cran qu'on lui connaissait, n'avait pu retenir les larmes que ce moment lui intimait. Malgré qu'elle fut entourée de tous ceux qui avaient tenté de la conforter, de partager un peu sa peine, de percer la carapace trouble dans laquelle elle s'était murée, Sylë se sentait effroyablement seule. Elle était là, au milieu d'eux, immobile, fixant de ses yeux qui n'avaient plus laissé s'écouler son chagrin depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Fort Céleste quelques jours plus tôt.

On avait tenté de lui faire visiter les installations de l'Inquisition. Elle avait refusé. On lui avait montré les quartiers qu'avait occupés Ghi'lan. Elle avait à peine levé les yeux. On avait tenté de la consoler. Elle n'avait pas réagi. La Dalatienne s'était cloîtrée chaque jour un peu plus dans son abattement, dans sa détresse silencieuse. Elle était fantomatique, le reflet évanescent d'une mémoire, d'un souvenir qui tentait de s'évanouir dans un souffle de vent. C'est à peine si elle se nourrissait, s'effaçant sans cesse un peu plus.

Et là, alors qu'il ne restait que des braises d'un amour que les ténèbres lui avait enlevé, elle ne manifesta rien de plus que cet oubli de ce qui se déroulait même tout près d'elle, de ce monde dans lequel, encore, elle évoluait, ce monde terni et sombre.

Syl'dhea suivit docilement le petit groupe de l'Inquisition lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'imposante construction, où la jeune mage résiderait pendant un temps incertain, avec, à sa traîne, quelques nobles octroyés à séjourner dans la forteresse. Elle gravit les escaliers de pierre, isolée dans son tourment, insensible aux bourdonnements des voix qui s'élevaient tout autour.

Elle triturait distraitement l'ourlet de la robe de velours sombre de facture Féreldienne que l'Ambassadrice Montilyet l'avait aidée à enfiler. La jeune Mage, elle, se serait contentée de son armure Dalatienne, mais n'avait pas trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour protester contre cette marque d'étiquette dont elle n'avait cure. Elle n'avait plus la force, ni physique ni morale, de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, quelques rangées derrière elle, alors qu'elle enjambait la dernière marche avant d'atteindre les immenses et majestueuses portes qui donnaient sur la grande salle meublée sobrement du Fort, un murmure s'insinua dans ses oreilles restées trop longtemps sourdes.

Non loin, parmi les dignitaires Orlésiens qui lui emboitaient le pas, Sylë perçu les paroles railleuses que deux nobles se susurraient :

-Ces Elfes et leurs coutumes à la noix! Ils sont tellement primitifs!

-Tout à fait, ricana l'autre. Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporte? Rien d'autre que de demeurer nécessiteux et ignorants.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont justes bons à récurer les sols et repriser les rideaux!

Ils gloussèrent d'un rire à peine réprimé.

Les deux nobles bien peu prudents avaient usés d'un chuchotement suffisamment indiscret pour que les mots prononcés atteignent son ouïe, habituée à scruter le moindre son discernable sur un champ de bataille, et fassent réagir Cullen qui s'apprêtait à franchir les lourdes portes laissées ouvertes. Il se retourna et toute son attention n'eut pour seul objet que le visage de Syl'dhea qui lui fit alors face. Il vit ses traits se déformer. Une haine encore plus grande que celle qu'il y avait déjà vue s'y insinua violemment. Une émotion que l'absence de sentiment prolongée exacerbait à son paroxysme. L'air s'emplit de toute la matérialité que pouvait prendre sa colère sourde.

Ses iris restés longtemps vides, sans qu'aucun reflet de l'existence, de la fougue qui l'habitait n'y apparaisse, luisaient sous la puissance de sa fureur. Son nez pointu et son front délicat se plissèrent de lignes enragées. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, révélant un rictus bestial. Toute sa posture rappelait celle d'un loup prêt à s'élancer sur sa proie, à lui déchirer le cou de ses crocs tranchants.

Elle bondit en arrière, faisant face aux deux nobles ingrats qui avaient osé proférer de tels propos. Cullen eut à peine le temps de l'attraper par le coude, de la retenir dans son élan tellement le mouvement de la Dalatienne fut preste. L'empêchant de leur lacérer la moindre parcelle de peau exposée de ses ongles aussi acérés que des griffes.

Et là, toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait refoulées, toute la rage qu'elle avait contenue, toute la peine qu'elle avait fait prisonnière se déchaînèrent. Elle hurla sur les deux Orlésiens narcissiques tout le dégoût qu'ils lui inspiraient :

-C'est un Elfe qui vous a sauvé! Un Dalatien! L'oubliez-vous déjà? À peine avez-vous assistez à son service funèbre que vous l'oubliez déjà! Que vous oubliez ce pourquoi il s'est battu! Il est mort pour que votre petite patrie puisse survivre! Il est mort et vous avez survécus! C'est un Elfe qui vous a sauvés! Un Elfe! Ghi'lan…

Syl'dhea éclata en sanglots incontrôlés, incapable de poursuivre. Pourtant, elle aurait tant voulu cracher aux visages de ces incapables tout ce que Ghi'lan leur permettait encore de vivre alors que lui, qui aurait tant mérité d'être encore des leurs, avait donné son dernier souffle. Pourquoi? Pour que de tels ingrats continuent à fouler le sol des vivants, n'ayant aucune reconnaissance pour lui, pour les siens.

Avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, vidée par cet effort, par la force des sensations qui la submergeaient, Cullen saisie la jeune Elfe par la taille et l'attira à l'intérieur de la forteresse, à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui ne demandaient qu'à se délecter de ses éclats de tristesse. Elle était si frêle. Il sentait ses os même à travers le velours épais.

Par-dessus son épaule, le Commandant adressa quelques mots à Léliana d'un ton dur que toute la foule massée devant l'enceinte du château discerna, un ton destiné à faire comprendre à de tels individus qu'ils ne seraient plus les bienvenus :

-Veuillez faire avancer les voitures. Certains nobles ici présents font face à un contretemps et doivent repartir dans les plus brefs délais.

La Maître espionne lui répondit par un hochement de tête concis, mais dans lequel il devina les mesures drastiques que seraient celles qu'elle emploierait. Probablement, la prochaine fois qu'il mettrait les pieds en Orlaïs rencontrerait-il deux nouveaux mendiants dans les rues de la Capitale, privés d'une fortune qu'ils avaient prise pour acquis, de titres dont ils s'étaient à outrance évertués à vanter les mérites.

À la porte de son bureau, Joséphine fit signe au Commandant qui portait plus qu'il ne la soutenait la jeune Elfe que tous ses moyens avaient abandonnée. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la pièce où la Dalatienne épuisée pourrait laisser libre cours au chagrin qu'elle avait refoulé jusque-là, l'Antivane s'adressa à lui avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait que dans les moments d'urgence diplomatique :

-Je vais m'entretenir avec Briala. Restez avec Syl'dhea aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Léliana et moi nous assurerons que tout se poursuive dans le calme.

À peine avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle que les dernières forces de Sylë l'abandonnèrent entièrement. Il la retint juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Alors, à son grand étonnement, elle se blotti dans ses bras, le front appuyé contre la poitrine de Cullen, s'agrippant au tissu de sa tunique, pleurant toutes ces larmes qu'elle n'avait plus voulu verser. Plus que jamais, elle lui rappelait un petit animal blessé. Elle était si fragile, si frêle. Maladroitement, ne sachant comment réagir, ne sachant que faire, il la serra dans ses bras, tentant d'apaiser son chagrin inconsolable.

Les larmes de la jeune Mage semblaient intarissables, accumulées depuis trop longtemps sur ce voile de vacuité qu'elle avait élevé pour se protéger de cette même douleur qui l'assaillait maintenant. Il la laissa longuement déverser ces torrents de tristesse qu'elle avait endigués. Elle reprenait contact avec la réalité, rendant vivace sa peine, retrouvant l'humanité qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer.

Puis, souhaitant meubler le silence, la tirer de sa torpeur ou, du moins, calmer ses tourments, il commença à lui raconter, il ne savait trop pourquoi, peut-être pour lui signifier qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la comprendre, à l'accompagner dans son supplice, il lui révéla ces évènements qu'il avait gardé enfoui au plus profond lui-même. Se protégeant de ces sentiments qu'il avait vécus, un peu à sa manière à elle lorsqu'elle avait choisi de se laisser sombrer dans le froid abyssal du vide, devenir une coquille dépouillée qui avait oublié jusqu'à ce que c'était que d'aimer.

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je comprends ce que vous ressentez. J'aimerais connaître le moyen de vous accompagner dans cette douleur qui est la vôtre, dans cette épreuve que vous traversez. Mais je n'ai jamais rien connu de semblable. Vous avez été amoureuse de Ghi'lan comme je ne l'ai jamais été de quiconque. Mais je sais que vous vous sentez trahie par le destin et, cela, je l'ai vécu moi-aussi. Plus d'une fois. Et personne n'était là pour me soutenir. Personne ne le pouvait. Je ne laisserai pas la même chose vous arriver.

Les sanglots de Sylë, bien que toujours déchirants, s'étaient calmés, un peu. Elle l'écoutait, elle tendait l'oreille à ce qu'il avait à lui raconter, ce qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé en entier à quiconque. Seulement Ghi'lan en avait connu des pans, il lui avait exposé certains aspects de son passé déçu lorsque le sevrage du lyrium s'était révélé le plus difficile, lorsque laisser s'échapper quelques brides de ses déceptions d'avant avait calmé un peu ses épreuves d'alors.

-Je ne sais comment commencer sinon que j'ai toujours, dès mon plus jeune âge, été habité par des ambitions chevaleresques qui frôlaient le romantique. Je voulais devenir Templier. Aux yeux du jeune garçon que j'étais, l'Ordre représentait l'image même que je me faisais de la justice. Il ne pouvait exister que pour venir en aide à tous, pour maintenir la paix à travers Férelden. Il ne pouvait que faire le bien. J'étais à peine entré dans l'adolescence que je me rendis à la Chantrie du petit village où j'ai grandi, suppliant les Templiers y étant affectés d'intégrer l'Ordre. À l'époque, c'était pour moi la seule destinée envisageable. Devant ma détermination d'apprendre, ils acceptèrent de me former.

«Quand mon apprentissage toucha à sa fin, on m'affecta à la tour du Cercle des Mages de Férelden. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. La seule femme pour laquelle j'ai jamais éprouvée des sentiments de ce genre. Un amour impossible tout droit jailli de mon esprit à peine sorti de l'adolescence, certes, mais un amour suffisamment fort pour que j'en souffre le moment venu. C'était une Elfe elle-aussi. Une Mage issue du bas-cloître de Dénérim. Elle était aussi blonde que vous êtes rousse. Et d'une beauté incroyable dont je tombais rapidement sous le charme dans ma naïveté juvénile d'alors. Je me rappelle encore des reflets irisés de ses cheveux dorés à la lueur des chandelles dans la Salle des Apprentis…

Ses yeux aux reflets mordorés s'étaient perdus au loin, revivant des souvenirs depuis longtemps refoulés. Dans ses bras, malgré les larmes qui s'écoulaient encore sur ses joues, Sylë écoutait attentivement son récit. Cullen poursuivit, sa voix tantôt sûre, tantôt chevrotante, parfois amère :

-Je fus le Templier désigné lors de l'Épreuve de la Confrontation pendant laquelle, si elle devait être possédée par un démon, devenir une abomination, je devais l'achever. Ce fut ma première désillusion face à l'Ordre. J'avais de la difficulté à saisir la nécessité d'un tel exercice. Pourtant, on s'était fait un devoir de m'inculquer les dangers que pouvaient représenter les Mages pour le reste du monde, pour les être dits normaux qui ne possédaient pas le dangereux don de magie, qui ne pouvaient pas faiblir devant ce qu'on me présentait comme une tentation irrésistible, un pouvoir corrupteur. Mais je ne pouvais me la représenter, elle, comme une abomination potentielle, comme autre chose que comment je la voyais.

«Néria n'était pas seulement magnifique, elle était aussi investie d'une bonté rare, immensément noble. Même si les Templiers se montraient bien souvent durs envers les Mages, elle nous considérait dans notre individualité. N'attribuant pas les agissements d'un seul à l'ensemble des Templiers. Je crois, avec le recul, que j'ai développé ces sentiments pour elle parce que, dans cette Tour coupée du monde où étaient entassés les Mages pour qu'on puisse continuellement garder un œil sur leurs moindres faits et gestes, elle était l'être qui me ressemblait le plus. Du moins l'était-elle alors. Des incidents, plus tard, m'ont changé d'une façon que je n'aurais, moi-même, jamais cru possible.

«Malgré tout, Néria demeurait une Mage et les relations entre Mages et Templiers étaient totalement prohibées. C'était une amourette vouée à l'échec et je le savais bien. Je ne lui ai jamais exposé mes sentiments. Mais j'étais encore, à l'époque, porté par ce même esprit chevaleresque, ces mêmes illusions qui me faisaient voir le monde et ma réalité d'alors plus beaux et plus enviables qu'ils ne l'étaient en fait. Je devais bientôt comprendre que je louvoyais aveuglément dans un rêve éveillé. Parce qu'elle avait voulu aider un ami qui ne s'était pas montré aussi honnête qu'il aurait dû l'être, on l'a poussée à devenir Garde des Ombres. Un rôle qu'elle a malgré tout su accomplir mieux que quiconque ne l'aurait présagé. Vous avez probablement déjà entendu parler d'elle : la Garde des Ombres Néria Surana, Héroïne de Férelden. Celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour que meure l'archidémon à la tête de l'armée d'engeances qui sema le chaos à travers le continent pendant le cinquième Enclin…

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, concentrant un instant son attention sur Sylë dont les sanglots étaient devenus silencieux alors qu'elle concentrait son attention avec respect sur l'histoire qu'il lui confiait, son histoire pleine des doutes et des échecs qui l'avaient forgé. Elle était blottie tout contre lui. Cullen pouvait humer l'odeur douce, un peu sucrée, avec quelque chose qui rappelait les pommiers lorsqu'ils fleurissaient au printemps, de sa chevelure aux reflets vifs.

-Mais avant cela, continua-t-il, avant même qu'elle ne donne sa vie pour mettre un terme à l'Enclin, je devais la revoir lors d'évènements qui ne furent pas moins funestes. Menée par un petit groupe de Mages du Sang aspirants à la liberté, une rébellion a éclatée dans la Tour du lac Calenhad où j'étais toujours en poste. La Garde des Ombres a bien tenté de restaurer l'ordre, de nous montrer qu'ils restaient un peu d'espoir, que les Templiers ne devaient pas exterminer les Mages qui, pour nous, évoquaient tous le même risque : celui de se transformer en abominations. Tout s'est terminé dans la pire es éventualités. Aveuglés par les préjugés qu'on nous avait inculqués, convaincus que notre solution était la bonne, nous avons oblitéré le Cercle, décimant les mages qui s'y trouvaient jusqu'au dernier.

«Je me souviens encore de la tristesse et de l'amertume que j'ai vues ce jour-là dans les yeux de Néria. Et pourtant, j'étais convaincu, au même titre que mes collègues Templiers, qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution envisageable. Ce sont d'autres évènements, une autre Mage, qui m'ont fait regretter cruellement les paroles que j'ai pu prononcer alors, les décisions que j'ai contribuées à prendre. Je n'ai pour seules excuses que d'avoir été jeune, l'esprit obscurci par des opinions qui m'avaient été inculquées, des idées préconçues qui voyaient chaque Mage comme un potentiel Mage du Sang, une abomination en devenir.

«Et Néria a prouvé le contraire à tout un continent, mais j'étais encore trop embourbé dans les principes inflexibles de mon Ordre dont je ne m'évertuais qu'à voir ce que je croyais être les bons côtés. Pourtant, à la mort de la Garde des Ombres, j'ai éprouvé une tristesse immense. J'avais continué à l'admirer, à l'aimer de cet amour ingénu même après avoir participé à l'oblitération du Cercle des Mages de Férelden, de son Cercle, celui où elle avait grandie. J'ai caché mon désarroi derrière mes principes de Templier, j'ai même, pendant un temps, considéré les mages avec plus de sévérité que je ne l'avais fait jusque-là. Probablement pour me protéger de la douleur de cette peine que je ne voulais m'avouer. Je ne pouvais et ne devait confier cette souffrance à personne au vu des circonstances et de mon appartenance à l'Ordre des Templiers. La moindre parole inconsidérée, aussi banale soit-elle, pouvait m'apporter, sans me voir bannir de l'Ordre, des questionnements de la part de mes supérieurs qui auraient alors vu mon allégeance comme précaire.

«Puis, j'ai été transféré au Cercle de Kirkwall où j'ai rencontré une autre Mage, dans des circonstances différentes et à travers des sentiments différents. Une apostate téméraire, mais sage qui a su me faire revoir mon jugement sur les siens. Je l'ai malheureusement trop longtemps considérée d'un air hautain, me considérant supérieur à elle simplement parce que j'avais gagné des échelons hiérarchiques au sein de l'Ordre. Je regrette encore à quel point j'ai pu voir de haut, presque avec dédain, les Mages à cette époque. Je crois que je tentais de me protéger contre le genre de déception à laquelle j'avais faite face au Cercle de Férelden. Plus que jamais, je voulais croire au bien-fondé de mon Ordre. Mais cette Mage-là à mis à jour la corruption qui avait rongé ses plus hautes sphères.

«Elle n'a peut-être pas protégée un pays entier, mais elle a défendu sa ville d'adoption contre des menaces insoupçonnées, des menaces qui en auraient fait reculer plus d'un. Peut-être Ghi'lan vous a-t-il déjà glissé un mot la concernant, elle lui est venue en aide à quelques reprises : Mariann Hawke, Hérault de Kirkwall. Une Mage Humaine qui a su s'attirer un respect inflexible. Et pourtant, dans un moment critique, peu l'ont écoutée. Un conflit a opposés les Mages et les Templier dans la Cité. Lorsqu'elle a pris le parti du Premier Enchanteur, elle fut accusée de traîtrise, on plaça son jugement sur le compte de l'apostasie, pendant un instant elle devint le paria a éliminé.

«Mais, dans la ville des chaînes, la trahison ne vint pas des Mages, la menace ne vint pas de leur don, mais plutôt de l'Ordre même des Templiers que j'avais révéré depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mon propre Chevalier-Capitaine, Meredith, celle en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance, que je m'étais juré de suivre, sombra dans le délire, son esprit altéré irréversiblement par le lyrium rouge. Au dernier instant, je me suis retourné contre celle qui fut ma supérieure immédiate, celle qui m'avait promu au poste de Chevalier-sous-Capitaine, tournant à jamais le dos à un Ordre en lequel j'avais placé ma destinée, un Ordre en lequel j'avais mis toute ma confiance, toutes mes convictions et qui m'avait trop souvent déçu. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme vous avez aimé Ghi'lan, mais je sais ce que c'est que de croire en quelque chose et de se le voir enlevé, sans possibilité de retour en arrière, sans qu'on puisse remédier à quoi que ce soit, aussi horrible cela soit-il.

Il s'arrêta un instant, saisissant lui-même l'ampleur ces paroles que trop longtemps il avait retenues captives. Réfugiée dans ses bras, Sylë semblait avoir réussi à contrôler sa peine, du moins, pour un temps. Cullen soupira, soudain exténué par ces souvenirs qu'il avait extraits du plus profond de son être, résurgences d'il y avait des années, plus d'une décennie pour certains.

-Cassandra m'a recruté au sein de l'Inquisition à une époque où j'étais perdu dans mes propres croyances, où mes certitudes d'autrefois ne semblaient plus avoir de sens. J'étais hanté par des démons aussi terribles que ceux qui avaient possédé les Mages du Cercle de Férelden. Et, alors qu'auparavant, je n'avais eu personne à qui confier ne serait-ce qu'une partie infime de ces désillusions, Ghi'lan m'a écouté, il m'a conseillé, m'a guidé, il a été le premier réel ami sur lequel j'ai pu me reposer, en lequel j'ai pu placer une confiance qui n'a pas été vaine. Seulement, sur ce champ de batailles où il a laissé la vie, je suis arrivé trop tard pour secourir Ghi'lan, mais pas pour vous secourir vous. Je vous le promets. Donnez-moi juste la chance de le faire. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

Doucement, Sylë se défit de son emprise et lui fit face. Au fond de ses prunelles de lapis-lazulis brillait une étincelle ravivée, le scintillement furtif de la vivacité ardente qui avait été la sienne. Le vent du matin soufflait de nouveau sur cette nature qui avait connu la sécheresse, ces terres arides ne seraient plus stériles. Avec lenteur, les fleurs y refleuriraient. Un jour, elles ouvriraient à nouveaux leurs pétales aux coloris merveilleux.

Lueur presque imperceptible, reflet pâle du sourire qui autrefois avait éclairé son visage que la fatigue ternissait, elle adressa à Cullen l'ombre d'un sourire qui lui réchauffa malgré tout le cœur. Timidement, elle paraissait revivre.

-Merci.

Sa voix portait encore la marque des larmes qu'elle venait à peine de verser, mais elle avait perdu le ton platonique qui avait ponctué ses mots depuis cet instant où il lui avait confié les dernières paroles de l'Inquisiteur.

Et elle quitta la pièce d'un pas un peu moins lourd, un peu moins triste. L'ancien Templier la regarda disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Pourquoi lui avait-il confié tout cela? Peu importait. Lui ouvrir ces pans de lui-même qu'il avait gardés fermement clos, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait servi à ramener un éclat de vie dans l'âme accablée de Syl'dhea.

Soudain, Cullen prit conscience que sa présence dans ses bras lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le prévoir.


	6. L'automne passa

_Chers lecteurs,_

 _Je m'étais promise de faire paraître deux chapitres simultanément, mais les aléas de cette dernière année d'étude me tiennent bien trop occupée! J'ai encore quelques corrections à apporter à la suite, mais sachez que la suite sera publiée sous peu._

 _Et pour ceux qui attendent que la classification M de cette fic prenne tout son sens, ne repartez pas déçus : dès ce prochain chapitre dont je n'arrête pas de vous parler, vous trouverez ce que vous recherchez!_

 _Merci de votre lecture assidue de mes quelques lignes toujours écrites avec grand bonheur._

 _RavenneLetha_

Avec la même douceur que celle avec laquelle s'était posée l'hiver sur Fort Céleste, Syl'dhea avait recommencé à vivre. Effleurant une réalité nouvelle avec la délicatesse d'une plume d'oiseau voltigeant un temps, élégamment, lentement dans le vide aérien avant de toucher terre, de placer des repères frais dans un univers qui ne lui inspirait auparavant que colère et amertume.

Sylë s'était rapprochée de ceux qu'autrefois elle n'avait pu percevoir autrement que comme une menace, ceux qui emportaient tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Au-delà de tout ce que jamais elle n'aurait pu présager, l'Inquisition devenait, pour elle, la source d'amitiés inespérées. Elle découvrait, à travers ceux qui avaient été camarades de Ghi'lan, des êtres aux personnalités aussi diverses que captivantes. D'anciens frères et sœurs d'armes qu'elle avait tout à gagner à découvrir.

Elle avait appris à les connaître tout comme eux avaient tranquillement apprivoisé l'Elfe si semblable à un petit animal sauvage, la Dalatienne à la fois farouche et brave, le renard indomptable du clan Lavellan. Elle semblait posséder cet instinct étrange qu'ont les petits et grands êtres peuplant forêts et plaines, une méfiance instinctive vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas ou peu, mais une confiance acquise et immuable lorsqu'elle l'accordait.

D'ailleurs, en cette soirée habitée d'un air frisquet mais doux qui augurait un hiver moins rigoureux que prévu, Cullen capta un rire cristallin qu'il avait apprécié dès la première fois où il l'avait entendu. Alors qu'il étudiait la carte étalée sur son bureau, révisant les déplacements des derniers groupes de rebelles connus, ce son doux à son oreille s'insinua dans l'interstice de la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée légèrement entrebâillée. Il avait toujours trouvé l'air hivernal vivifiant, surtout celui qui se chargeait de cette odeur caractéristique qu'apportaient les soirs doux lorsque la nature se couvrait de son drap blanc immaculé. Et les Dorsales de Givres portaient dans son petit bureau situé à la hauteur des murailles, dans une des tours de guet du Fort, cet air pur comme il n'en existait qu'au sommet de ces pics enneigés.

Il releva la tête des marques qu'il avait faites sur la carte, schématisant ainsi les prochains mouvements qu'il comptait faire effectuer à ses troupes encore en place sur le terrain. Il devait revoir les actions escomptées avec Léliana qui se chargerait d'envoyer ses directives aux lieux prévus, portées par ses corbeaux, les messagers les plus fiables que pouvait posséder une Maître espionne de sa trempe. Mais il s'avérait que celle-ci serait gardée jalousement occupée quelques jours durant par Cassandra qui s'assurait que certaines affaires en cours soient réglées avant son départ des rangs de l'Inquisition. Retardant des mouvements militaires dont l'importance n'exigeait pas une diligence zélée.

La nomination de la Névaranne au rang de Divine n'avait vraiment étonné personne. Ghi'lan avait, après tout, déplacé les pièces appropriées dans la grande partie d'échec qu'il avait remportée de main de maître afin qu'il en soit ainsi. Le Noble Jeu avait trouvé en lui un adversaire redoutable et il l'avait battu à plate couture à peu près en tous points, à travers Orlaïs, mais aussi en Férelden.

Cette pensée fit s'égarer un peu plus l'esprit soudain rêveur de Cullen, y faisant rejaillir le chemin tracé par un souvenir à jamais inscrit dans sa mémoire : celle du jour où, pour la première fois, son chemin avait croisé celui de Sylë, l'Elfe revêche qu'elle était alors. Cette enveloppe vidée de toute existence qu'elle avait été peu après. Et le souvenir de sa présence au creux de ses bras. Ce mince sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Ce moment où elle avait recouvré le désir de vivre. Il y avait maintenant des mois de cela.

L'automne était tombé, puis était passé.

Le rire pétillant s'éleva à nouveau, roulant dans l'air du crépuscule comme le tintement d'une petite rivière à peine recouverte de givre. Cullen se leva de la chaise de bois pourtant conçue pour être confortable, mais qu'il trouvait soudain bien raide. Il s'apercevait être douloureusement courbaturé tout à coup. Peut-être devrait-il porter un peu plus attention à tous ceux qui lui reprochaient de travailler trop. Il se dirigea vers la porte de cette pièce stratégique devenue, dès les premiers temps où l'Inquisition avait occupé Fort Céleste, le bureau où il peaufinait la moindre de ses stratégie militaire, aussi élaborées soient-elles.

Il poussa la poignée de bronze massif et eut alors sous les yeux la vue imprenable de la cours de la forteresse ensevelie sous la neige. Une vue magnifique. Les hauts remparts auxquels étaient suspendus des pointes de glace, semblables à des couronnes inversées serties de joyaux brillants. Les vitraux à l'effigie de l'Inquisition enneigés ça-et-là qu'on aurait dits bordés dans d'épais édredons de laine chaleureuse. Et ce sol entièrement blanc. Comme si le ciel y avait versé de pleins chaudrons de ce sucre vaporeux ornant les plus succulentes pâtisseries Féreldiennes qu'il se voyait savourer dans cette petite taverne sur la berge du lac Calenhad.

Ces rêveries rares d'un Commandant auquel on s'évertuait d'admonester son trop grand sérieux furent subitement interrompues par un objet froid violement lancé qui le heurta directement à l'arrière de la tête avec une exactitude attribuable à une seule personne de sa connaissance. Ne venait à l'esprit de Cullen qu'un seul être au monde démontrant une telle précision avec une arme de tir à la main. Et le rire franc et bruyant de Sera ne le démentit pas. Il se retourna pour constater que la talentueuse archère, aussi adroite avec des flèches qu'une balle de neige, riait effectivement aux éclats en bas, dans la cours. Non loin, Sylë lui jetait un regard de reproche égayé :

-Sera! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait réprobateur, mais où on percevait malgré tout un certain amusement.

Et les yeux bleu-verts un peu tachetés d'ocre, semblables à des pierres précieuses, se plongèrent dans ceux de Cullen. L'éclat joyeux qu'il y vit danser, même à cette distance, fit se répandre une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle lui lança un signe joyeux de la main avant de s'excuser, d'un ton que ce qui semblait avoir été une féroce bataille de balles de neige avait essoufflé :

-Désolée, Cullen! Il s'avère que Sera n'a pas tout-à-fait compris les règlements. Elle est censée m'attaquer, mais elle ne cesse de viser tout le monde. Si j'étais vous, je m'abstiendrais de l'inclure dans votre prochaine mission. Elle doit, de toute évidence, travailler sur sa précision…

Un autre violent lancé de balle de neige stoppa net les paroles de la Dalatienne. Tout comme Cullen, le projectile la heurta directement à l'arrière de la tête, faisant valser autour de son visage sa chevelure d'un roux vif, un peu plus longue que lorsqu'elle avait accueillie l'Inquisition aux abords de cette forêt des Marches Libres.

Brusquement, les traits marqués de vallaslins bleutés s'étirèrent, son nez devint un petit bec recourbé, typique des oiseaux de proie nocturnes, ses bras se replièrent, adoptant une nouvelle articulation, ses pieds se dotèrent de griffes acérées tandis que des plumes, du même blanc immaculé que la neige qui les entourait, recouvraient son corps entier à une vitesse hallucinante. Dans un large battement d'ailes qui fit se soulever un impressionnant nuage de cette poudre froide qui recouvrait le sol, aveuglant Sera dans son sillage, une chouette blanche vint se poser sur les remparts, à proximité de Cullen. Le harfang reprit alors la forme de la jeune Elfe métamorphe.

Dans la cours, Sera, soudain trempée par la volée de neige qu'elle s'était prise, maugréait :

-Hey! C'est pas du jeu, ça! On avait dit : pas de magie!

-Vous ne jouez pas franc-jeu, non plus, lui répliqua Sylë avant qu'un sourire narquois ne s'étire sur ses lèvres. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Varric s'il n'y a pas moyen d'apporter de légères modifications à Bianca… Ce serait bien utile un arbalétrier contre vous dans ce genre de situation.

Varric, que Syl'dhea avait remarqué du coin de l'œil à l'angle de la forteresse, lui répondit avec entrain :

-Ce sera avec plaisir! Il y a quelques Nains de la Guilde des Forgerons qui m'en doivent, une de toute façon. Comptez sur moi, Renarde!

Il n'avait suffi que du récit fait par Dorian de leur rencontre pour que l'écrivain dont les romans salaces étaient lus à travers Thédas ne lui attribue ce surnom qu'il trouvait tout à fait congruent. Comme tous les surnoms qu'il octroyait à ceux qui l'entouraient par ailleurs.

-Si c'est comme ça, je prends la Charge dans mon équipe, répliqua Sera, aussi inexpugnable que le château de Golefalois, avec un sourire en coin. La force brute, c'est par ici!

Alors que Sera faisait de grands moulinets de bras, une impulsion qui se voulait une confrontation factice, en ce soir d'hiver résonna un autre éclat de rire cristallin, le rire si agréable de Syl'dhea :

-Dans ce cas, je dois m'avouer vaincue. Allez écumez quelques tonneaux avec votre équipe. La pauvre Dalatienne que je suis ne saurait rivaliser avec de tels adversaires.

Elle se fendit d'une courbette exagérée que la hauteur des remparts de pierres, accompagnée du mouvement ample des manches de l'épaisse cape de coton indigo qu'elle avait revêtue pour se protéger du froid, ne servit qu'à rendre le geste encore plus théâtral. Sera rit de bon cœur à cette marque de respect outrancière imitant à ravir les coutumes Orlésiennes, selon elle, les plus ridicules :

-Dans ce cas, vous me devez un verre. Un de ces quatre, Madame la Dalatienne, je vais vous montrer comment on célèbre les victoires par ici! Écoutez les ainés. Si j'avais eu une petite sœur, c'est la première chose que je lui aurais enseignée, ça je vous le dis.

Elle salua solennellement Sylë, comme pour conclure un pacte, et partit en trottinant en direction de l'auberge. Varric lui emboîta le pas, ils ricanèrent allègrement durant toute la durée du court trajet et entrèrent dans la bâtisse, animée de discussions enflammées et de chants nuit et jour, en s'esclaffant d'on ne savait quoi, mais avec un entrain authentique.

Un sourire toujours aux lèvres, Sylë repoussa la neige accumulée sur la rambarde et s'y accouda. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le souffle de ce vent hivernal doux comme rarement il se faisait sur son visage que l'absence du Soleil chaud des Marches Libres avait laissé un peu moins halé, révélant la multitude de taches de rousseurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues.

Elle était jolie. De cette beauté un peu candide qui ne persistait qu'en bien peu de femmes une fois l'âge de raison atteint. Elle dégageait cette simplicité propre aux Dalatiens, cette capacité à apprécier le présent sans se soucier à excès du lendemain qui lui avait fait défaut pendant un temps. Elle avait cessé de se laissé périr, recommençant à retrouver goût en la vie, retrouvant aussi goût aux plaisirs de la table. Elle était toujours fluette, tels étaient les Elfes, mais elle avait perdu cet aspect cadavérique qu'elle avait revêtu chaque jour un peu plus au moment où elle avait mis les pieds à Fort Céleste.

Ses traits avaient repris l'habitude de sourire. Ses yeux de lapis-lazulis, un peu bleus un peu verts, tachetés d'ocre, étaient à nouveaux lumineux. Elle était presque celle que Ghi'lan lui avait décrite autrefois. Mais Cullen discernait cette tristesse qui la hantait encore. Qui ne la quitterait jamais vraiment. Sylë avait aimé, d'un amour précieux, d'un amour exceptionnel, et cela rien jamais ne pourrait le lui enlever. Le lui faire oublier. Et rien ne le devait. C'était une partie d'elle-même. De ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle serait. Une épreuve qui l'avait façonnée, comme ses propres épreuves l'avaient forgé, lui.

Et le déclencheur de cette inattendue, mais appréciable transformation semblait avoir été le récit de ses désillusions. Ce récit qu'elle avait écouté d'une oreille attentive et dont ils n'avaient plus parlé, mais qui avait créé un lien particulier entre eux. Plus que de l'amitié, il avait instauré entre eux cette confiance, cet abandon aveugle qu'on accorde rarement à travers le cours imprévisible d'une vie. Ils échangeaient souvent, à propos de tout et de rien. Appréciant simplement la présence rassurante l'un de l'autre.

Mais Cullen ne pouvait oublier ce moment, lorsqu'elle s'était blottie, tout contre lui, cette journée-là où il avait apaisé la douleur sans nom qui avait ravagé le corps et l'esprit de la jeune Elfe. Elle était si fragile, si affaiblie par les aléas d'une vie qui, à peine commencée et la décevait déjà.

Depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer sa détermination à reprendre goût à la vie, un pas à la fois, à retrouver ce qu'elle y appréciait. Ghi'lan avait disparu à jamais, mais soudain, elle semblait s'être promise de revivre, avec encore plus de vivacité, pour lui, pour honorer sa mémoire. Et pour que la promesse que Cullen lui avait faite ne soit pas vaine.

Son parcours vers la rédemption n'avait pas toujours été facile. Parfois, elle était revenue pleurer contre l'épaule toujours protectrice, toujours accueillante de Cullen. Sans relâche, elle s'était excusée de ses fragments de tristesse, de ces douleurs qu'elle ravivait. Et chaque fois, Cullen avait accueilli sa peine, sans la même proximité que la première fois. Ils s'étaient faits plus distants l'un de l'autre, des amis partageant un deuil commun. Comme cela aurait dû être, dès le tout début.

Maintenant qu'elle avait appris à connaître l'Inquisition, mais surtout ceux qui l'avait composée et en était encore, depuis ses tous débuts, Sylë ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Elle avait été égoïste. Investie de préjugés qu'elle-même avait conçus.

Ceux qu'elle s'était autrefois représentés comme des monstres, des êtres dépourvus de sentiments autres que ceux de défendre leurs propres intérêts, et qu'elle avait accusés de se servir de Ghi'lan pour y parvenir, ceux-là étaient maintenant ses amis les plus précieux. Ceux pour qui elle-même donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour les protéger. Cela avait pris un certain temps, mais elle avait compris pourquoi son fiancé les avait tant louangés. Ils étaient plus que des compagnons d'aventures, ces individus aux parcours multiples, mais motivés par l'espoir d'une destinée meilleure, d'un monde où les erreurs du passé auraient été corrigées.

C'est à cela que réfléchissait Sylë, son regard du bleu des mers du Riveïn perdu dans l'immensité du ciel nuageux qui s'étendait au-dessus des Dorsales de Givres. Et Cullen la contemplait; se maudissant d'admirer, une nouvelle fois, cette beauté rare, exotique, presque sauvage, cette sensibilité propre à son peuple, mais teintée d'une tonalité unique.

Une autre mage Elfe. Mais celle-là était différente. Elle portait en elle les nuances de ces personnalités que seules les épreuves modelaient. Elle était plus fragile, plus douce.

Là, accoudée dans cette lenteur contemplative que l'Archiviste Deshanna lui avait probablement démontrée la première, dans une moindre mesure, cette attitude propre à ceux pour qui les impressions valent plus que les actions, elle était magnifique. Les déclinaisons rosées du Soleil couchant se perdaient dans ses cheveux du roux le plus vif qu'il lui soit jamais donné de voir, teintant ses yeux d'un coloris déjà rares de reflets incroyables. Et sa svelte silhouette se perdait dans l'élégance que lui attribuait cette chatoyante cape de velours que Joséphine lui avait donnée. Peu importait à Sylë que cet habit ne soit pas de la dernière mode. C'était une cape chaude et confortable. Cela lui convenait amplement. De même que les solides bottes de cuir noir un peu trop somptueusement lacées de rubans sombres lui arrivant aux genoux que Léliana lui avait dégottées au fin fond d'une collection personnelle au prestige insoupçonné et insoupçonnable.

Mais elle avait conservé cette armure Dalatienne qui lui avait été remise au moment de sa nomination à titre de Première Apprentie. Trop de faits, trop d'aventures, trop de souvenirs la liaient à ce vêtement pour qu'elle ne s'en sépare. Certes, lors des rares évènements mondains ayant lieu au Fort, elle daignait enfiler les tenues choisies par Joséphine, mais le moins longtemps était le mieux.

Ou bien, pouvait-elle se changer en renard et disparaître avec la plus grande des subtilités. S'évanouir dans la nature jusqu'à ce que s'achève ces supplices qui n'avaient de cesse de se multiplier depuis que Cassandra avait été nommée Divine.

Cullen s'accouda à côté d'elle sur la balustrade, plongeant lui-aussi son regard dans le panorama imprenable qu'offraient les hautes montagnes qui les encerclaient de toutes parts. La jeune mage se tourna vers lui après un long moment d'un silence serein dans lequel tous deux trouvaient ce calme si rare, si précieux, qui amenait la paix jusqu'aux confins des âmes les plus torturées.

Sylë appréciait la présence de l'ancien Templier à ses côtés. Malgré l'animosité qu'elle lui avait démontrée au tout début - lorsqu'il était venu lui délivrer les ultimes paroles prononcées par l'Inquisiteur dont la mort les avaient tous plus affectés qu'ils ne le laissaient transparaître – elle avait appris à le connaître, en tant qu'être humain, qu'homme que la vie n'avait eu de cesse de décevoir, de ne pas apprécier à sa juste valeur, cet homme pourtant doux et compréhensif que d'autres avaient investi de préjugés injustifiés.

La jeune mage se tourna vers Cullen, les joues rougies par le froid :

-Quelles sont donc les éminences que nous attendons ce soir? Sous peu, je présume, puisqu'ils devaient faire leur entrée à Fort Céleste avant la noirceur et que le Soleil a commencé sa lente mais immuable descente à l'horizon,

Cullen fut amusé par sa remarque :

-Ainsi sont les nobles! Ils ont, pour la plupart, leur propre notion du temps et n'essayez pas de leur en inculquer une autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la plupart font de bien piètres soldats. Ils n'ont aucun sens de l'empressement ou de l'urgence telle que nous l'entendons. Mais pour répondre à votre question, il s'agit de quelques doyens des plus importantes familles Orlésiennes et Féreldiennes. Enfin… celles qui sont le plus impliquées dans les œuvres de bienfaisances de la Chantrie…

-Qui viennent, de ce fait même, lécher effrontément les bottes de Cassandra, conclut Sylë.

-Exactement. Vous semblez avoir maîtrisé l'essentiel du Noble Jeu. Impressionnant!

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'en attendiez pas autant d'une sauvageonne bohème de ma trempe, s'indigna faussement la Dalatienne.

Ils s'esclaffèrent, se moquant quelques instants des courbettes d'usage qu'ils se devraient d'effectuer ce soir-là avant que Cullen ne s'exclame, ni tout à fait blagueur, ni tout à fait envieux :

-Si seulement je possédais un talent semblable au vôtre, je pourrais me transformer en animal ou en oiseau et m'éclipser subrepticement de ces rassemblements futiles.

Une étincelle malicieuse s'alluma dans les iris bleu-verts.

-Et quel animal seriez-vous, Commandant, si ce pouvoir vous était donné?

Elle semblait déjà s'être faite son idée sur la question. Ainsi, Cullen s'assura de lui délivrer la réponse la plus vague possible afin qu'elle puisse lui présenter une de ces comparaisons métaphoriques savamment élaborées pour lesquelles il lui avait trouvé un penchant certain.

-Je ne sais trop. Voler comme le font les oiseaux doit être extrêmement pratique à bien des égards.

Sylë le détailla de haut en bas avant de plonger son regard surprenant, étonnamment envoutant, dans les yeux couleur de marrons chauds. Ce refuge où elle avait pu entrevoir plus d'une fois des émotions qu'elle connaissait bien, des émotions qui se répercutaient en son âme, ses émotions à elle. L'ancien Templier était cet écho qui avait résonné dans le lointain de sa torpeur sourde. Celui qui avait connu plus de douleurs que de raison, un être trop bon envers qui les horreurs du monde s'étaient montrées méprisables, sapant sa candeur, annihilant ses convictions qui s'étaient voulues pures, son désir de voir ce monde devenir meilleur être impitoyablement piétiné.

Dans les moments les plus pénibles, où son deuil devenait intolérable, Sylë s'était confiée à cet ami imprévu, ce confident inespéré. Il avait été le compagnon de ses plus sombres épisodes, le pilier solide sur lequel elle s'était appuyée, la base de cet être changé que tranquillement elle devenait.

Et, sur cette muraille intérieure surplombant la cour de Fort Céleste, elle trouvait que l'association qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était plus qu'appropriée pour celui dont la présence lui était devenue chère :

-Un mabari serait, à mon avis, bien plus adéquat. Combattant éprouvé, féroce à ses heures, aux moments opportuns, mais aussi compagnon loyal et obligeant. Féreldien et fier de l'être de surcroît. Votre équivalent parmi les canidés, il va sans dire.

Cullen ne pouvait que trouver cette image d'une justesse attendrissante. La chaleur avec laquelle la jeune Elfe lui avait exposé la perception qu'elle avait de lui, l'attachement sincère qui émanait de ces paroles qui, bien que nées un peu à la blague, n'en étaient pas moins profondément charmantes. Il s'esclaffa, un rire franc, laissant tomber un instant la façade austère que son rôle de Commandant le voyait revêtir trop souvent :

-Je dois m'avouer vaincu. Vous avez fait preuve de plus de précision que la balle de neige de tout à l'heure sur ce coup-là.

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour se noyer à nouveau dans ce regard du bleu-vert des coruscants océans déferlant sur les côtes du Riveïn, la gaieté qui les éclairait sembla réchauffer tout son être. Le long parcours qui avait ravivé la flamme qui s'était éteinte dans l'âme de Sylë à la mort de Ghi'lan touchait à sa fin, bientôt elle resplendirait à nouveau de cette allégresse formidable qui l'avait enveloppée.

Chaque jour, un peu plus, Cullen avait vu cette rose fanée perdre ses pétales fanées, s'y substituant une corole sans cesse plus éclatante. Elle s'était métamorphosée, une transformation encore plus saisissante que toutes ces autres que magiquement elle accomplissait. Chaque jour, le carcan de chagrin qui l'enserrait s'était un peu plus effacé, laissant filtrer l'aura pétillante, l'entrain immuable qu'avait réappris à manifester la jeune mage. Et chaque jour, Cullen s'était attaché un peu plus à cette indomptable Dalatienne.

Le moindre scintillement de bonheur sur ses traits, le plus infime sourire, le son cristallin de son rire, aussi ténu soit-il. Il avait tout abord apprécié ces signes lorsque doucement elle avait commencé à se remettre de ce décès qui avait à jamais marqué l'Inquisition; y voyant le signe de sa rémission, son désir retrouvé de recommencer à exister. Puis, il avait décelé dans ce bonheur que lui inspirait le moindre de ses sourires, la plus infime plaisanterie gentille qu'elle lui adressait, lorsque parfois cette peau douce l'effleurait, il y avait décelé un sentiment qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus revivre. Qui ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon. Qu'il avait vu miner bien des chevaliers honorables, des êtres forts, autour de lui. Ce sentiment qui avait, à travers l'histoire, servi à détruire des nations, à diviser des groupes entiers.

Il l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'aurait dû se permettre de l'aimer. Plus que tout ce que son bon sens lui intimait. Il n'avait su s'en prévenir. Il n'avait pu contrecarrer ses propres sentiments. Stratège aussi chevronné soit-il, il n'avait pas été en mesure de prévoir ce mouvement-là, ce combat perdu d'avance. Il évoluait maintenant sur un champ de bataille qu'il n'avait plus voulu foulé.

Et elle avait été la fiancée chérie par-dessus tout de son regretté ami, l'ami qui lui avait été le plus cher. Au fond de lui, Cullen se sentait coupable d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour la pétillante jeune Elfe. Comme s'il trahissait le plus cher de ses alliés, comme s'il manquait à sa mémoire, comme s'il lui faisait défaut à travers la mort. Alors, à l'image d'autrefois, il s'obligeait à garder au plus profond de lui-même ces sentiments qu'il jugeait inadmissibles.

Mais, lorsque son regard se posa sur ce visage un peu basané, parsemé de taches de rousseur, cet air candide, alors qu'elle était accoudée à la balustrade, tout près de lui, il ne pouvait empêcher une douce chaleur de s'insinuer dans chaque fibre de son corps. Elle était ce petit être désillusionné qui avait repris confiance en sa destinée, qui s'était métamorphosé sous ses yeux pour devenir cette jeune femme chez qui il semblait tout apprécier. Une mage Elfe remplie de surprise, poussée par une joie de vivre retrouvée et qu'elle semblait déterminée à ne plus jamais perdre.

Il lui sourit, plus tendrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Et vous êtes le renard. Petit être des bois à l'esprit aussi vif que ne l'est son pelage roux.

Encore une fois, ce rire cristallin vint se loger au creux de son oreille, se graver dans son esprit qui ne demandait qu'à ne jamais l'oublier.

-Ce surnom me collera à la peau à tout jamais, je le crains. Satané Varric et ses surnoms plus ou moins convenus, s'esclaffa la métamorphe.

Dans un éclair, habituée à adopter cette forme plus que toute autre, Sylë pris l'apparence de ce timide animal que tous lui associaient avec raison. Le renard roux effectua un cercle presque parfait autour des lourdes bottes de Cullen, se pavanant à demi, avant de se stationner près de la porte du bureau demeurée légèrement entrebâillée dans la surprise qu'avait provoquée la balle de neige lancée par Sera. La bête trompeusement fluette sauta d'un seul habile mouvement sur le muret de pierre près du Commandant et s'y assit. Son pelage safrané ondulait doucement sous le vent serein de cette soirée où la Lune s'installait tranquillement dans le ciel surplombant les sommets aux neiges éternelles des Dorsales de Givres.

Le renard glissa vers Cullen un regard bleu-vert où se lisait encore cet amusement ravi qui émanait de plus en plus souvent de l'âme autrefois ravagée de Sylë. Elle reprit sa forme originelle. Maintenant assise, les pieds dans le vide au-dessus du vide qui la séparait du tapis de neige loin en bas, la jeune Elfe laissa son regard plongé dans les yeux d'ambre du Commandant, partageant une complicité que des épreuves si semblables en substances leur avaient apportée.

Pourtant, cette proximité, la savoir là, tout près de lui, le surplombant, apportait aussi son lot d'inconforts chez Cullen. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne sache l'apprécier. Contemplant sa vivacité retrouvé, la santé qui avait tranquillement redonnée des rondeurs à ses joues, à toute sa silhouette tandis qu'il l'avait de moins en moins souvent recueillie, en larmes, au creux de son épaule.

Il résistait difficilement à l'enlacer, partageant avec elle cette joie retrouvée plutôt que les larmes amères qu'elle avait versées. Il connaissait l'effet que n'avait de cesse de lui imposer le moindre contact avec cette peau qui avait perdu la froideur qui s'y était sournoisement insinuée, cette peau à la douce moiteur, à l'odeur qui rappelait la fraîcheur du matin, cette peau qu'effleurer le faisait frémir, enflammant la moindre parcelle de son corps, accablant cruellement son esprit, l'attirant dans des dédalles qu'il ne voulait pas emprunter, ces routes de l'âme qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de fouler.

Et l'odeur de ses cheveux, un mélange de fleur et de mousse, cette mousse fraîche aux arômes verdoyants qu'on ne retrouvait que sur les troncs centenaires, témoins immobiles des siècles passés, des changements comme de ce qui était demeuré. Il s'était surpris plus d'une fois, avec un repentir contrit, à humer ces douces effluves que les hasards d'un destin aussi imprévisible qu'insoupçonné lui avait permis d'apprécier, ce parfum qui rappelait les pommiers en fleurs. Et elle était là. Suffisamment près pour qu'encore une fois il soit honteux de ces sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Et elle se détourna, fixant d'un air rêveur le panorama enneigé qui s'offrait à sa vue, au-delà des hauts remparts, enviant un peu ces pics de glace inviolés qui, dans leur solennité séculaire, ne connaissaient ni le doute, ni la peine, mais jamais ne pourraient savoir tout le bonheur qu'était la joie une fois reconquise, au prix d'efforts parfois surhumains, au prix du déni de soi pour se plonger dans la souffrance des autres, à nouveau.

Puis elle soupira, un soupir heureux, simple manifestation du dépit que cette journée jalonnée de petits plaisirs comme elle avait réappris à les apprécier se termine, ne s'achève sur la note de cette réception qu'elle n'appréciait pas tout particulièrement. Mais elle devait tout de même y faire acte de présence, en sa qualité de compagne du regretté Inquisiteur que les grands et moins grands se complaisaient à couvrir de doléances aussi vides que complaisantes, mais qui, selon eux, lavaient les affronts que lui avaient faits ces deux odieux nobles après les funérailles, maintenant considérées comme magnifiques et mémorables, de Ghi'lan.

Elle ne savait trop comment, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, mais avec une certaine prudence, voulant se protéger elle-même contre la moindre rechute de détresse qui aurait voulu lui voler son bonheur recouvré au prix de terribles efforts, elle commençait à accepter le départ de son fiancé. Comme les saisons faisaient partie du cours normal des choses. Comme si, au fond de lui-même, il y avait bien longtemps, le chasseur du clan Lavellan avait su qu'il en serait ainsi, que son destin lui réservait un bonheur éphémère, une vie trop courte. Son regard avait toujours été nostalgique, allègre mais teinté de tristesse.

La jeune mage fut tirée de ses rêveries par une lueur blafarde à une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Elle sursauta, glissant presque du muret de pierre sur lequel elle était assise. À ses côtés, Cullen imita sous mouvement de surprise avant de l'interroger du regard. Elle lui retourna un air un peu gêné.

-Je ne me suis pas encore faite aux quelques tâches que me confie Léliana, s'excusa-t-elle à demi. Dire que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé si elle n'avait pas en réserve quelques petites études à me transmettre afin que je puisse m'occuper! Je suis une bien mauvaise collègue de travail. Je devais aider Dorian dans l'examen de vieux textes appartenant à mon peuple et, les petites distractions d'aujourd'hui m'ayant complètement distraite, j'ai complètement oublié. Le pauvre doit avoir planché sur ce travail une bonne partie de la journée. Peut-être puis-je encore lui venir en aide avant que ces chers invités n'investissent le château.

Et elle s'élança dans le vide. Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Cullen, mais, à mi-chemin entre la balustrade de pierre d'où elle avait plongé et le sol, la métamorphe se mua en un majestueux oiseau blanc aux larges ailes battant paresseusement, faisant vibrer l'air sur son passage. Le harfang s'éleva et fit, de ses griffes acérées d'oiseau prédateur, crisser les carreaux de la fenêtre où une lumière blême s'était allumée. Quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, lui ouvrit les battants afin que Sylë s'y faufile et ne redevienne l'Elfe à la chevelure flamboyante qui, sans qu'il ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, faisait battre le cœur de Cullen à un rythme qui lui avait été, jusque-là, méconnu.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, une exclamation étouffée, courroucée à outrance, exprimant une colère bien trop surabondante pour être vraie, parvient, portée par le vent encore doux, aux oreilles de l'ancien Templier :

-Bon sang, vous auriez pu prévenir. J'aurais pu me trouver dans une position tout à fait compromettante!

Cet éclat de rire cristallin, le cliquetis d'une fenêtre qui se refermait, puis plus rien. Seulement les pensées tourbillonnantes de Cullen.

Créateur, pourquoi chaque fois, après qu'il ait connu sa présence tout près de lui, lorsqu'elle s'éloignait, fallait-il qu'il ait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux? Il secoua la tête, un peu rageusement, tentant d'y faire disparaître ces émotions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.


	7. Au cœur de l'hiver

_Chers lecteurs,_

 _Ce chapitre m'ayant, au bout du compte, beaucoup trop inspirée, je l'ai scindé en deux parties. Le M viendra, n'ayez crainte. Le prochain chapitre sera publié au plus tard dans deux jours, lorsque j'aurais pu le réviser à ma guise. Désolée du faux espoir, mais je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçus._

 _Et, pour ceux ayant lu_ Le Loup qui hurlait à la Lune _, oui, j'ai un peu une obsession pour les scènes d'assemblées mondaines. Je crois que j'ai peut-être trop lu Jane Austen!_

 _Merci pour les reviews! Merci à ceux qui suivent mes écrits. Et vous aussi qui me faites si chaud au cœur lorsque vous ajoutez mes fics à vos favorites. Merci à vous tous qui me donnez tant envie d'écrire même pendant mes évaluations finales scolaires._

 _RavenneLetha_

 _Bonne lecture! Et à très bientôt_

Syl'dhea entra dans la petite chambre à l'étage supérieure de la forteresse qu'on lui avait déniché lorsqu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'occuper les quartiers qui avaient été ceux de Ghi'lan. Elle ne voulait pas s'y éveiller chaque matin en l'imaginant, accoudé au bureau, lui relatant une de ses mésaventures vécues dans l'exercice de son rôle d'Inquisiteur dans une de ces trop rares lettres qu'il lui avait adressées, que les corbeaux de Léliana lui avaient livrées.

Ces petits moments presque euphoriques où le volatil qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître venait se poser sur une branche ou un rocher non loin d'elle, lui indiquant d'un croassement bruyant qu'il lui apportait bien des nouvelles de son bien-aimé, elle pouvait encore se remémorer chacun d'entre eux.

Non pas seulement à cause de leur rareté, mais aussi pour ce qu'ils avaient signifiés pour elle, toute cette joie de savoir qu'entre deux missions souvent trop prenantes, il avait consacré ces quelques instants de liberté temporaire à la rassurer, à lui montrer que malgré ces temps troublés, ces forces occultes qu'il affrontait sans relâche, même dans ces moments où toutes les réflexions de l'Inquisiteur auraient pu se trouver ailleurs, évoquant des évènements à venir d'une importance capitale ou une décision cruciale qui n'aurait su tarder; il consacrait ce petit moment de répit à lui écrire une lettre où il lui manifestait toute son affection, sa volonté et le vœu que bientôt, à nouveau, ils soient réunis.

Le corbeau restait aux côtés de Sylë, peu importait où les Dalatiens s'étaient arrêtés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait lu la missive, obligée souvent de s'arrêter, les yeux baignés des larmes que l'absence qui s'allongeait conséquemment et la peur face à ces horreurs que devaient affronter Ghi'lan ne faisaient qu'aggraver. Elle s'interdisait de poser sa peine sur papier, choisissant plutôt de lui livrer des nouvelles du clan Lavellan, lui parlant d'où ils avaient fait halte, des merveilles que la nature leur offrait ici ou là, des rites récemment accomplis ou encore de son engouement pour ses apprentissages magiques.

Et le corbeau repartait vers Fort Céleste, une lettre rédigée dans une fine écriture fermement accrochée à ses serres.

Plongée dans ces souvenirs qui n'étaient plus aussi douloureux qu'ils l'avaient été, elle s'appuya contre le rebord de cette unique mais haute fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue imprenable du jardin de la forteresse où une multitude de plantes pour la plupart presque éteintes, partout à travers Thédas, pointaient encore leurs tiges graciles même à travers l'épaisse couche de neige qui avait tenté de les recouvrir.

Sylë ne pouvait qu'être impressionnée par l'opiniâtreté dont faisaient preuve ces végétaux qui ne voulaient pas disparaître, ni ici, ni à travers le continent où les milieux naturelles qu'ils tapissaient autrefois avaient été investis par les civilisations. Malgré les menaces qui s'opposaient à leur survie, ces plantes, que ce soit le lotus noir ou encore la felandaris, disposaient d'une détermination coriace à demeurer.

En tant que Dalatienne, on avait inculqué à Sylë l'émerveillement face à toutes ces petites beautés que la nature recélait, et, alors qu'elle redécouvrait le monde -sa propre existence en soit- sous un nouvel angle, elle n'avait de cesse d'apprécier ces petits détails de l'univers infini qui l'entourait. Ce monde dont elle avait repris conscience à la fois de l'immensité des possibles offerts, mais aussi des petits miracles que le quotidien lui pourvoyait.

Ce panorama que lui offrait la petite chambre, elle l'avait apprécié dès qu'elle avait retrouvé une minime étincelle de curiosité, un infime désir de vivre. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait admis, mais pas entièrement accepté le départ inéluctable de Ghi'lan, elle avait senti la douce caresse des rayons d'un Soleil matinal réchauffer sa peau, réveillant une parcelle de l'énergie qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis trop longtemps.

Sylë avait lentement quitté le lit et l'édredon ourlé de tissus dispendieux dont elle assimilait imperceptiblement la douceur moelleuse; elle s'était avancée près de cette fenêtre dont elle avait gardé les rideaux tirés depuis son arrivée à Fort Céleste. D'une main chétive, tremblante de la faim et de la fatigue qu'elle avait ignorées jusque-là, insensibilisée aux douleurs physiques, elle avait écartée l'épais pan de rideaux de velours rouge.

La jeune mage qui n'avait plus été qu'une enveloppe vidée de sa substance avait senti, comme elle n'aurait plus pensé être capable de le faire, la vie emplir à nouveau son âme, goutte à goutte, à mesure que les chauds rayons du Soleil qui baignaient les jardins colorés de grenat et de pourpre, d'écarlate et de carmin, ça-et-là encore un peu du vert tendre des jeunes pousses tardives et des coloris plus foncés, semblables au jade. Son monde devenu terne se fardait soudain de ces nuances que Sylë n'avait plus souhaitées voir.

Et elle n'avait plus tiré cet opulent tissu qui lui bloquait la vue sur ce tableau fantastique qui, même en hiver, lui apportait un ravissement unique.

Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps qu'elle avait réalisé que la vie - malgré ses espoirs déçus, malgré une destinée qui ne serait jamais, malgré la mort de Ghi'lan, malgré qu'il ne reviendrait plus la retrouver – cette vie, malgré tout, valait la peine d'être vécue. Elle n'était plus liée à la promesse que son bien-aimé ne pourrait plus remplir, elle ne devait plus espérer l'impossible, souhaité que le passé en ait été autrement.

Il n'était pas revenu avant que ne tombe la première feuille.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

L'automne était passé, l'hiver était tombé.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier combien elle avait aimé, combien elle l'avait aimé. Il avait fait partie de sa vie de façon si puissante qu'elle le porterait à jamais dans son âme, qu'elle chérirait son souvenir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il était de ces épreuves qui avaient altéré pour toujours celle qu'elle avait été, la façonnant pour qu'elle devienne plus forte après avoir traversé la plus grande des faiblesses, un abattement auquel elle avait trouvé une issue grâce au plus improbable des confidents. Allié de ses tourments, complice du bonheur qu'avec peine elle reconquérait.

Il lui avait ouvert son cœur aveuglément, lui partageant ces souvenirs qui l'avaient hanté, ses émotions d'avant, mais que jamais il ne pourrait oublier, lui non plus. La vie l'avait déçu, lui aussi, d'une façon différente, mais tout aussi inaltérable. Deux solitudes réunies dans un réconfort commun. Deux être semblables malgré l'abysse qui les séparaient en tous points. Une Elfe et un Humain. Une mage métamorphe et un ancien Templier.

Aux premiers abords, elle n'aurait jamais pu, même dans ses songes les plus fiévreux, considérer un des plus hauts représentants de cette Inquisition, qui lui avait prise le seul être au monde en qui elle pouvait encore tracer un espoir d'avenir, comme un ami. Encore moins comme un ami cher.

Mais elle avait commencé à apprécier la présence de Cullen même avant qu'il ne récupère les lambeaux de l'âme déchirée de toutes parts de cette jeune Elfe enragée, puis en sanglots sur le seuil du Fort et qu'il ne restore tranquillement ce qu'elle avait été, mot-à-mot. C'est sur cette route des Marches Libres, près de ce petit boisé où Dorian avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison sans qu'elle ne lui porte l'attention qu'il aurait mérité, au moment où l'homme au regard doux, mais triste avait recouvert ses épaules glacées par le froid de la nuit dans une chaude fourrure, c'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait concédé une partie de cette confiance qu'elle n'accordait guère aisément.

Auprès de ce feu mourant, ils avaient, pour la première fois échangé cette solitude commune. Alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour montrer une aversion sans borne à ces représentants de l'Inquisition qu'elle avait d'avance admis de détester, il avait fait preuve de plus que de la pitié pour la frêle Elfe farouche et accablée : il avait voulu la secourir, au fond de cette désolation qui lui était semblable, qu'il reconnaissait. C'est à cet instant que Sylë avait un peu commencé à comprendre, mais elle n'avait voulu se l'avouer.

Et, peu à peu, de cette façon inattendue, un peu fortuite, que jamais elle n'aurait pu présager ou même espérer, elle avait appris à apprécier l'Inquisition. À apprécier ceux qui avaient combattus aux côtés de Ghi'lan. Ceux-là aussi pour qui il avait donné sa vie. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils valaient ce sacrifice. Il connaissait leur valeur. À tous.

Cassandra, si prompte et investie sans limite dans chaque cause qui un jour lui avait tenue à cœur, guerrière et amie déterminée s'il un jour s'en fut; Varric et son amitié bourrue, mais indéfectible, plus écrivain que commerçant, mais qui avait hérité du second titre malgré tout et l'employait à bon escient; Sera qui croyait au pouvoir du plus grand nombre, qui avait espoir en un avenir meilleur pour les petites gens; Blackwall qui défendait les intérêts d'un Ordre auquel il n'appartenait pas vraiment, mais s'y associait corps et âme pour corriger les erreurs passées; Vivienne, hautaine Grande Enchanteresse à en devenir, mais femme sensible malgré tout, celle qui comprenait le mieux les épanchements d'un cœur ayant vu l'objet de son amour s'éteindre; Dorian, le Tévintide qui démentait toutes les statistiques concernant ceux de son pays, brisant tous les stéréotypes, mais aussi tous les interdits, qui ne souhaitait qu'à purger sa contrée de la vilénie qui l'avait fait sienne; Iron Bull, le Qunari devenu Tal-Vashoff, traître à sa nation, pour avoir un jour préféré sauvé la vie de ses hommes, de ses amis, plutôt que de conclure un accord avec ceux de sa race; Cole, un peu plus esprit qu'humain, cet être bienveillant qui ne souhaitait que de transformer ce monde en quelque chose d'un peu plus heureux, un peu moins triste; Léliana, Maître-espionne qui, un jour, elle aussi, avait fermé son cœur aux sentiments, mais à qui Ghi'lan avait à nouveau montré l'importance d'une certaine sensibilité même dans les décisions impliquant les pires conséquences; Joséphine, la diplomate attentionnée qui savait encore rêver dans ce monde trop souvent désillusionné; même ce Solas qui s'était mystérieusement volatilisé lors des derniers instants d'un combat qui avait vu mourir l'Inquisiteur regretté à travers Thédas, même cet apostat qu'on lui avait décrit comme un érudit surprenant sur les conseils duquel Ghi'lan s'était plus d'une fois reposés, elle aurait souhaité le connaître.

Et Cullen, l'ancien Templier qui avait su rester fort malgré tout, que les épreuves avaient profondément miné, mais desquelles chaque fois il s'était relevé, qui ne renierait jamais qui il avait été, ce qu'il avait fait, puisque c'était cela qui l'avait mené où il était, qui trop souvent s'oubliait au profit des autres.

Contre toutes attentes, elle avait appris à les apprécier, ces piliers de l'Inquisition qu'elle avait un jour accusés de lui avoir enlevé celui qu'elle aimait. Pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle avait compris qu'ils avaient représentés aux yeux de Ghi'lan. Plus que des frères d'armes. Des compagnons d'aventure comme de mésaventure. Ceux qui auraient donné leur propre vie pour le sauver si cela avait été possible. Ce qui l'indifférait autrefois prenait maintenant tout son sens. Elle concevait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Combien Ghi'lan avait marqué ces gens, tel que cette cicatrice dans le ciel, la Brèche, avait inscrit son sceau indélébile au creux de sa chair. Que c'était lui qui avait menés les dirigeants de l'Inquisition et non le contraire. Ils l'avaient suivi lui, sans contraintes, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ils l'avaient estimé pleinement, cet Inquisiteur Elfe qui fut son fiancé.

Tant de vies changées par une seule. Une seule qui s'était éteinte pour leur assurer leur salut à tous.

Derrière la fenêtre, le ciel s'était assombri un peu plus. Sylë pris conscience de l'heure tardive et du peu de temps qu'elle avait encore devant elle pour se rendre, à l'heure indiquée par Joséphine, dans la salle principale de Fort Céleste. Là où, un jour un certain chasseur Dalatien avait présidé et rendu des jugements maintenant contés à travers le continent, là où se trouvait le trône sur lequel, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, un Elfe avait eu une influence sur la destinée d'un continent, où chaque peuple s'était plié à ses décisions.

Avec un certain soulagement, Syl'dhea découvrit que l'Antivane, aussi adorable que prévoyante, avait déjà fait déposer une tenue soigneusement choisie pour l'occasion sur la petite commande de chêne massif où s'étalaient en permanence livres et manuels en tout genre empruntés, parfois depuis bien longtemps, à la bibliothèque du Fort. Au grand dam des libraires. Mais se plonger dans ce flux infini de connaissances lui avait bien souvent permis d'échapper aux flots de tristesse qui menaçaient de la submerger. Cela et les paroles bienveillantes de Cullen, son regard compréhensif.

La Dalatienne quitta le panorama formidable qui lui était offert à cette fenêtre où la lueur du jour s'éclipsait petit à petit, remplacée par les ombres du crépuscule, et, d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main, enflamma la chandelle qu'elle savait posée sur la petite table de chevet où elle avait posé les quelques affaires, des souvenirs, qu'elle avait souhaité apporter avec elle en quittant le clan Lavellan. Car elle l'avait bien quitté. Du moins l'avait-elle décidé lorsqu'elle avait assimilé, avec une application rêveuse, les possibilités infinies que lui offrait l'Inquisition. Elle pouvait maintenant espérer faire une réelle différence dans ce monde, le rendre meilleur. Comme Ghi'lan l'avait voulu. Comme elle avait toujours aspiré à le faire.

Thédas avait retrouvé un sens avec l'Inquisition. Un sens qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire possible, auprès de ces héros dont elle saisissait à peine la grandeur. Ces héros qui étaient devenus ses amis, ses compagnons. Comme ils avaient été ceux de Ghi'lan. Ceux qui l'appréciait pour qui elle était, pas parce qu'elle avait été la fiancée de l'Inquisiteur. Ils avaient appris à la connaître elle, en tant que mage talentueuse, en tant que jeune femme dévouée, radieuse à ses heures.

Et ce fut avec un ravissement ému qu'elle caressa le tissu vermeil drapé d'une étoffe céruléenne, brodé d'or, de la tunique posée sur son bureau. Le costume officiel de l'Inquisition. Joséphine avait souhaité qu'elle paraisse en tant que tel lors de la réception qui débuterait sous peu. Elle était maintenant l'une des leurs. Il semblait être si loin le temps où elle abhorrait cette organisation, pleine d'une haine sans ambigüité, motivée par une crainte démesurée.

Alors qu'elle enfilait l'uniforme strict, mais malgré tout élégant dont la tonalité jurait affreusement avec la pigmentation de ses cheveux, Sylë ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la fierté. Ce groupe mené par des êtres plus grands que natures, les plus inusités, pleins d'une bravoure rare; ils la considéraient maintenant comme l'une des leurs. Malgré toute l'aversion, toute la hargne qu'elle leur avait démontrée et que la conjoncture des évènements avait démentie.

Elle passa les gants de cuir clair avec une certaine fascination. Plus que jamais, elle éprouvait l'irréalité que cette scène aurait représentée à ses propres yeux, presque cinq mois plus tôt. Riant au nez de quiconque lui aurait affirmé, qu'un jour, elle serait de cette même Inquisition qu'elle avait longtemps détestée.

Puis, elle fila, descendant les marches plus robustes qu'esthétiquement attrayantes quatre à quatre avant d'arriver en retard et de ne s'attirer les foudres de Joséphine.

Celle qui, au fond de son âme, demeurerait toujours une Dalatienne habituée à sillonner les Marches Libres entra dans la salle principale du Fort par la porte la mieux protégée des regards de la multitude extravagante qui s'y attroupait déjà. Au loin, en descendant les escaliers de l'aile où se situait sa petite chambre, elle avait aperçu, par une fenêtre, les voitures lourdement ornementées qui entraient l'une après l'autre dans la cours. Un peu soulagée de pouvoir se fondre dans la foule, qui serait bien plus dense que prévue, et d'ainsi pouvoir s'en éclipser sans être remarquée quand le moment lui semblerait opportun.

Elle n'avait jamais possédé les qualités sociales de Ghi'lan et ne se plaisait pas particulièrement à prendre part à ce genre d'assemblées. Surtout après les incidents survenus lors des obsèques, il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois de cela. Plus tôt aurait-elle accomplie la tâche qui lui incombait, plus tôt pourrait-elle quitter cette pièce étouffant sous les nobles pompeux, résonnant de leurs élocutions obséquieuses.

À peine Sylë avait-elle fait sa discrète entrée à laquelle bien peu portèrent attention - la plupart présumant probablement qu'elle n'était qu'une autre servante Elfe venue en renfort afin d'accélérer un service continu en boissons aux noms trop compliqués et bien peu alléchants – qu'elle grinça des dents en entendant ces paroles qui n'avaient de cesse de la choquer tellement elles lui semblaient perdues de par leur futilité :

-Vous avez vu ces Féreldiens? Les goûts du jour semblent être les mêmes chez eux depuis au moins vingt ans.

-Ne m'en parlez pas, répondit l'interlocutrice à la voix si haute perchée qu'elle en écorchait les tympans. Et vous avez-vu ces tissus! N'importe quelle roturière les porterait sans la moindre once d'orgueil tellement ils sont grossiers.

Un grand éclat de rire masqué par des éventails aussi ouvragées que superfétatoires s'échappa sans gêne des lèvres mal avisées des Orlésiennes. Sylë riva un regard noir sur les deux nobles. Probablement l'air courroucé de la métamorphe avait-il attiré son attention, mais une femme de haute stature, au regard aussi sombre que sa longue chevelure retenue négligemment en un chignon, s'avança vers elle, la saluant d'un signe de tête bref.

Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres invités présents à Fort Céleste ce soir-là. Son armure argentée endommagée par de nombreuses traces attribuables à de violents combats, son capuchon de mage de guerre rabattu sur ses épaules, la longue cicatrice qui barrait sa joue gauche, tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une guerrière émérite. Elle avait ce regard déterminé, cette posture jamais tout à fait relaxée, toujours un peu à l'affût, propre à ceux qui avaient pris part à bien des affrontements au fil des ans.

À la surprise de Sylë, cette femme à l'apparence un peu intimidante semblait la connaître ou, du moins, savoir qui elle était. Sur ses lèvres presque bordeaux, contraste à la fois étonnant et élégant avec sa peau pâle, s'étala un sourire amical. Elle s'adressa à la métamorphe d'un ton où perçait une pointe d'autorité, rappelant un peu celui de Cassandra, confirmant ce qu'elle avait supposé :

-Nous ne nous sommes encore jamais croisées, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. Plus d'une fois. Ici, entre les murs de cette forteresse, au tout début. Puis, à Kirkwall. Les nobles de partout redoutent votre colère maintenant, vous savez.

Elle émit un ricanement à la fois amusé et approbateur avant de lui tendre une main gantée de cuir robuste, elles échangèrent une énergique accolade :

-Mais je suis impolie. Je me présente, Mariann Hawke.

Sylë avait déjà discerné ce nom quelques fois, dans les lettres de Ghi'lan, puis de la bouche de Cullen, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire qui était la sienne. La jeune Elfe associa le nom prononcé par la bouche de l'intéressée au pan de ce récit qui lui avait relaté les exploits de deux des héroïnes les plus marquantes de Férelden. Hawke, Hérault de Kirkwall. Elle serra la main tendue, inclinant la tête avec cette forme de respect distinctif et puissant que donnaient les Dalatiens à ceux ayant démontré la qualité de le recevoir.

-Moi aussi, on m'a parlé de vous, Hawke, lui répondit Syl'dhea. Me voilà ravie d'enfin faire votre connaissance.

-Ne soyez pas aussi formelle, on m'a vanté vos talents et, croyez-moi, venant de vous, je ne mérite pas ce genre de respect excessif.

Au fond de son regard si profond qu'il en était presque noir, Sylë pouvait apercevoir cette étincelle de malice avenante qui devait avoir tant plu à Varric, une des raisons de l'amitié indéfectible du nain pour la mage qui tentait tant bien que mal de réédifier Kirkwall. Ces yeux déjà pratiquement de la couleur de l'ébène s'assombrirent un peu plus, voilés par une tristesse sincère :

-Je suis désolée… Pour Ghi'lan. Je sais que vous devez déjà l'avoir entendu mille fois, mais je tenais quand même à vous le manifester, moi-même. Il fut un des êtres les plus valeureux que cette terre ait portés. Plus valeureux que je ne le serai jamais.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la Dalatienne céda à un élan de nostalgie, mais elle ne laissa pas le temps aux larmes, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle n'aurait eu de cesse de verser, de s'écouler librement :

-Bien des choses n'auraient pas dû arriver au cours des dernières années. L'Archiviste de mon clan me répétait souvent que nous vivions en des temps troublés. Tout comme elle l'a évoqué à Ghi'lan lorsqu'elle l'a mandaté pour aller surveiller le Conclave. Il était primordial pour notre clan de connaître les évènements qui régiraient alors la destinée du monde des Hommes. Cela influait sur la nôtre propre. Au grand jamais nous n'aurions pu prévoir ce qui est survenu… Mais vous lui êtes venu en aide pendant le périple qui l'a mené aux quatre coins de Thédas et je sais qu'il vous en a été immensément reconnaissant.

-Enfin… ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me suis retrouvée coincée dans l'Immatériel! Et j'étais assez soulagée que ce soit avec Ghi'lan, je dois dire. Quoi que je sois tout aussi certaine que, si l'occasion, se présente à nouveau vous seriez d'excellente compagnie.

Elles se sourirent. De façon différente, elles avaient appris à apprécier le même chasseur Dalatien, aussi imprévisible que réfléchi à ses heures. On chanterait ses exploits à travers le continent pour le siècle à venir, sans fin.

Un jeune écuyer originaire de Dénérim qui faisait office de serviteur d'un soir pour cet évènement, qui avait mobilisé plus d'intérêts chez de nobles donateurs de partout que prévu, passa non loin d'elles. Sur le plateau de breuvages qu'il transportait, Hawke saisit deux coupes, une, pleine à ras-bord de ce qui semblait n'être ni plus ni moins que de l'eau, qu'elle garda pour elle et l'autre, magnifique concoction légèrement rosée dans laquelle flottaient des fruits antivans dont toutes deux ignoraient le nom exacte, qu'elle tendit à Sylë.

Elles trinquèrent, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Les deux femmes pourtant si dissemblables s'apprécièrent dès ces premiers instants un peu improvisés. Alors que Hawke avait hérité d'un caractère bien trempé, d'une stabilité émotionnelle à toute épreuve, la jeune Elfe qui lui faisait face, malgré une détermination certaine, n'avait rien de ces critères qui faisaient les grands chefs, qui portaient les grands de ce monde; ses ambitions étaient humbles, elle avait cette douce sensiblerie si caractéristique des Dalatiens. Mais toutes deux reconnaissaient en l'autre un caractère indomptable, insoumises aux diktats d'une société qui en était gouvernée.

Alors, du coin de l'œil, Hawke remarqua une vieille connaissance qu'elle se hâta de saluer énergiquement, d'un mouvement qui l'invitait impérativement à la rejoindre :

-Cullen! Vous arrivez bien tard. Vous planchiez encore sur un de vos plans d'attaques bien trop mathématiques pour qu'une néophyte de mon niveau y comprenne quoi que ce soit?

Heureux de se dérober à l'insistance excessivement manifeste d'une Orlésienne, un peu trop poussée par sa propre cause, dont les trois filles avaient depuis belle lurette atteint l'âge de trouver mari, le Commandant se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'incroyable corruption qui rongeait les rangs des Templiers dans la ville des chaînes. Bien de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Il ne put qu'éprouver une certaine joie lorsqu'il constata que Hawke s'entretenait avec Sylë, échangeant d'évènements qu'enfin elle pouvait discourir sans que les émotions ne submergent la jeune protégée de l'Inquisition.

Hawke intercepta le regard protecteur que Cullen posa alors sur la métamorphe et leva un sourcil arqué aussi expressif qu'interrogateur, mais qui ne reçut aucune réponse satisfaisante. Elle la première connaissait bien l'imprévisibilité par trop enjouée des sentiments. Combien était incroyable la bonne fortune des êtres que le destin avaient blessés, ces êtres qui voyaient surgir sur leur chemin un réconfort inespéré provenant de la source souvent la mieux éclipsée, dissimulée même aux sens des principaux intéressés jusqu'au moment propice.

Mariann sourit, ses pensées naviguaient vers une époque où l'Ordre des Templiers exerçait encore une influence irrépressible sur les Cercles des Mages, partout à travers Thédas. Un sourire que Cullen interpréta comme la marque de cette amitié qui, sans être ce que l'on pouvait appeler de la camaraderie, s'appuyait sur un immense respect mutuel acquis après moult affrontements, autant verbal que disputés à coups de lames et de sorts.

Alors qu'autrefois il s'était montré par trop hautain vis-à-vis de la mage aux premiers abords austères, il s'adressait maintenant à elle avec une pointe de respect chaleureux dans la voix :

-Enfin, je vais pouvoir échanger des paroles sensées avec quelqu'un ayant une tête sur les épaules!

Il serra vigoureusement la main tendue de l'Hérault entre les siennes :

-Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous. J'avais désespéré de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui me parlerait d'autre chose que des dernières banalités... J'ai entendu entre les branches que Kirkwall recommençait à prendre du galon. Dites-moi, les rumeurs vous faisant vicomtesse de la ville sont-elles fondées?

-Peut-être devrais-je cessé d'écrire à Varric à propos des débats politiques de la cité pour un temps, marmonna Hawke faussement en colère.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Sylë qui avait immédiatement classé cette femme à l'apparence guerrière manifeste dans la catégorie de ceux pour qui toute forme de gêne était impossible à manifester, Mariann rougit. Mais de cette rougeur propre aux joies ardentes, aux annonces qui changent le cours d'une vie.

-On me l'a proposé, en effet, admis Hawke. J'y ai réfléchi, pendant un temps, mais des évènements relativement récents m'ont amenée à décliner cet honneur.

Son regard joyeux se posa sur Cullen, puis sur Sylë, avant qu'elle ne baisse le ton, adoptant une attitude un peu conspiratrice:

-Je vous fais confiance à tous deux. Seulement Varric a été mis au courant. C'est d'ailleurs la raison la plus probable derrière la beuverie insensée qu'il s'est offerte aujourd'hui. La vie sait se montrer imprédictible et faire survenir certaines occasions quand on les attend le moins. Enfin… Voilà! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait jamais de moment idéal pour fonder un foyer digne de ce nom. Mais maintenant que j'ai cessé d'être la figure la plus recherchée de tout Thédas, je crois que ce n'est pas trop mal choisi non plus.

Devant l'air un peu perplexe de l'ancier Templier, la mage dont la peau pâle rendait la rougeur de ses joues encore plus vive ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant d'ajouter :

-Désolée Cullen. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas de ma part que vous obtiendrez les conversations les plus palpitantes ce soir, je le crains. L'armure cache à merveille ma physionomie des regards indiscrets, mais il y a bien de longues semaines que je me tiens à l'écart de quelque mêlée que ce soit. Mais assurez-vous de garder ces informations on ne peut plus confidentielles pour vous. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement friande d'attentions trop orientées vers ma vie privée et Fenris l'est encore moins. En vous aussi, Syl'dhea, je crois en la discrétion. Tous ceux m'ayant parlé de vous l'ont fait en bien et, même si notre échange ici fut très bref, je sais reconnaître un être d'exception lorsque mon chemin vient à croiser le sien.

Un voile de nostalgie égayée masqua un instant l'autorité naturelle qui émanait de Mariann qui reprit rapidement constance :

-Désolée, ce doit être ma condition qui me rend si sentimentale. Habituellement, les belles paroles ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Le manque d'alcool doit aussi y être pour quelque chose…

Elle jeta un regard peu amène au verre d'eau qu'elle tenait à la main avant de réaliser que la prochaine Divine braquait sur elle un regard - encore moins tendre que celui qu'elle lançait au breuvage fade dans son verre - depuis tout à l'heure.

-… et j'en ai complètement oublié le rendez-vous auquel Cassandra m'avait intimée plus tôt dans la journée. Je vais donc de ce pas me soumettre à l'impitoyable jugement de la Chantrie.

Elle s'inclina devant eux, étrange mélange de fanfaronnade et de respect sincère. Sylë comprenait parfaitement l'attachement qui liait l'Hérault de Kirkwall à Varric, cette amitié puissante forgée sur des bases solides: ils partageaient le même humour un peu noir, teinté de sarcasme, la même façon de donner aux autres l'impression qu'ils étaient entièrement détachés de la réalité alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Le Commandant avait peine à se représenter la tangibilité de cette information obtenue de première source. Hawke, combattante féroce, femme d'action qui ne pouvait rester bien longtemps immobile sans se lancer tête baissée en direction de n'importe quelle quête aussi périlleuse soit-elle, cette mage redoutable pour qui le champ de bataille était un habitat naturel. Il pouvait difficilement se la représenter berçant tendrement un poupon, l'enfant à naître qu'elle portait avec un ravissement manifeste. Et pourtant tel serait le prochain rôle qu'elle endosserait.

Tandis que Sylë sirotait tranquillement une gorgée du breuvage alcoolisé qu'elle tenait à la main, tout près, Cullen se retrouva submergé par ces images d'un passé qui n'était pas si lointain.

Il revit Kirkwall. La première fois où Hawke s'était tenue devant lui, aussi obstinée qu'elle l'était encore. Bravache dans ses paroles, mais raisonnée dans ses actions. Et cet Elfe qui la suivait, toujours un peu dans l'ombre, ce guerrier à l'apparence intimidante avec ses tatouages d'un blanc incandescent tracés au lyrium et qui l'alimentaient de capacités redoutables. Fenris.

Plus tard, Cullen avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un esclave Tévintide en fuite, un esclave que Hawke se fit un devoir d'affranchir. Il devient plus qu'un compagnon de route. De l'amitié était naît un amour dont Kirkwall en entier ne discutait que sur le bout des lèvres, craignant de s'attirer les foudres de cette mage ayant prouvé plus souvent qu'à son tour sa capacité destructrice et qui n'aimait guère qu'on ne mette effrontément le nez dans ce qui relevait de sa privauté.

Cullen ne put qu'éprouver un élan de compassion pour ce combattant Elfe mortellement efficace pour lequel il n'avait montré que défiance à une certaine époque.

Un autre pauvre hère qui n'avait éprouvé que méfiance envers les mages, mais qu'une des leurs avait coincé dans un filet inextricable. Les motivations du cœur étant aussi difficiles à prévoir et immuables que ne l'étaient les saisons, des sentiments que jamais ils n'auraient soupçonnés, que même dans leurs rêves les plus délirants n'avaient pu concevoir, avaient germés en eux, s'étaient épanouis comme fleurs au printemps. Comme ce sourire serein que Cullen n'avait de cesse de contempler sur les traits presque féériques de Sylë.

Ce fut sa voix, douce et sage, qui le sortit des souvenirs qui soudain l'avait assailli :

-Je ne me représentais pas l'Hérault ainsi. Selon ce que j'ai pu en lire, les comptes rendus relatant les affrontements de Kirkwall ne lui font pas suffisamment honneur. On l'y décrit comme une héroïne impitoyable. Pourtant, elle me fait l'effet d'une femme réfléchie et sensible.

Tournant vers la Dalatienne son regard qui s'était éloigné pendant un moment, ratissant pendant un temps les rues grises et les ruelles cendreuses de la vile des chaînes, Cullen approuva ses paroles d'un bref mouvement de tête :

-Et vous ne vous méprenez pas. C'est probablement à son insistance pour que justice soit faite, pour que toute une citée entende raison, que je dois la vie aujourd'hui. Du moins, ma vie telle qu'elle est. Enfin… Vous connaissez l'histoire!

Il laissa échapper un petit rire un peu nerveux. Dire que cela lui avait semblé si naturel de se confier à Sylë et que, tout-à-coup, il se sentait comme le dernier des idiots de l'avoir fait, d'avoir osé le faire. Mais elle lui adressa un petit hochement, compréhensif et rassurant, qui le rasséréna, penchant son menton dans une attitude contemplative héritée des racines même de la culture de son peuple.

Ils échangèrent quelques instants, à propos de tout et de rien, des invités, de la nourriture qu'on servait ce soir-là, de vieilles histoires féreldiennes, presque des légendes maintenant. Léliana fit subitement irruption derrière eux, à une vitesse surprenante compte tenu de la salle lourdement surpeuplée dans laquelle il commençait à être compliqué de se mouvoir. La maître-espionne affichait un air contrarié derrière lequel on devinait une émotion qu'elle laissait bien peu souvent poindre : de la déception, une déception teintée de tristesse.

Distinguant son expression, Syl'dhea entama doucement une tentative de retrait, supposant que la conseillère aussi maligne que compétente souhaitait s'entretenir en privé avec Cullen à propos de développements ne concernant que les hautes sphères de l'Inquisition. Pourtant, l'Orlésienne à peine un peu moins rousse que la jeune mage lui fit signe de rester :

-Les nouvelles que j'apporte vous concernent aussi, Dame Lavellan, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, atone, embrumé par une fatigue à peine tue.

Elle contempla un instant la foule compacte alentour de ses iris bleus clairs, s'assurant que les oreilles indiscrètes portaient leur attention ailleurs. Dans un murmure assez bas pour que toute personne souhaitant entendre les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer ne soit obligée de se pencher pratiquement juste au-dessus de son épaule pour les saisir, Léliana révéla les informations sensibles qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de ses éclaireurs :

-Solas. Mes hommes m'ont rapporté des informations déroutantes le concernant. Depuis qu'il a disparu, après le combat contre Corypheus, dans l'espoir de le retrouver, nous avons creusé les informations le concernant, celles-là même qu'il nous avait divulguées lorsqu'il s'était joint à l'Inquisition. Mais il semblerait qu'il nous ait menti, ou plutôt qu'il ait camouflé la vérité, sur bien des points… Le village d'où il disait être natif a été rasé depuis des siècles et nous avons mis à jour plusieurs autres incohérences le concernant, des anachronismes pour la grande majorité.

Les traits de la Maître espionne se firent durs, cette sévérité qu'elle n'adoptait que lorsque la situation se faisait grave :

-Il nous a tous bernés. Je ne sais quoi en penser. Pas plus que je ne peux m'avancer sur les motivations qui l'ont poussé à nous aider puis à déserter.

Elle se tourna vers Sylë, toujours stoïque :

-C'est un apostat très centré sur les traditions des Elfes et ceux qui tentent de les faire perdurer. Peut-être tentera-t-il de vous contacter. Vous êtes Dalatienne, votre peuple tente de garder vivaces les coutumes antiques des siens. S'il en vient qu'à le faire, veuillez m'aviser à l'instant. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il voulait obtenir de sa participation dans l'Inquisition. Je ne pourquoi précisément, mais j'ai l'impression que la situation actuelle de tout Thédas en dépend.

Puis, Léliana riva son regard aussi déterminé que soutenu sur le Commandant qui l'avait écouté jusque-là, interdit :

-Cullen, dès demain nous devrons soumettre vos hommes à un interrogatoire serré afin de savoir si certains d'entre eux ne sont pas toujours en contact avec Solas. À la première heure, je me chargerais de mes troupes, je vous viendrai en aide par la suite. Nous devons nous assurer au plus vite de leur loyauté indéfectible. Qui sait ce que planifiait Solas. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut que supposer le pire.

Et elle s'éclipsa en direction de Cassandra, en grande conversation avec les plus éminentes figures chantristes du moment, le regard toujours grave et préoccupé.

Cullen pencha la tête, se pinçant l'arête du nez, les yeux clos, faisant le point sur tout ce qui, en bien peu de temps, lui avait été révélé :

-Je supposais que l'avenir serait plus simple, que les évènements commençaient à se calmer. Il faut croire que je m'étais lourdement mépris. Tout compte fait, j'aurais bien apprécié que cette soirée soit aussi longue et pénible que je ne l'escomptais au départ.

-Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour partager les conversations les plus vides de sens qui soient concernant la couleur qui sera à la mode au printemps prochain, si vous voulez.

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux doux de Sylë. Ce bleu-vert qui lui sembla alors si apaisant.

-Je réalise le sérieux de ces informations, lui dit-elle. Et j'espère pouvoir vous venir en aide autant que faire se peut lorsque viendra le moment d'investiguer ces données plus avant. Toutefois, je crains que, ce soir, il soit bien impossible d'avancer ce dossier plus avant. Vous vous êtes esquinté toute la journée à plancher sur votre travail. Vous ne connaissez jamais de répit, Commandant. Et pourtant, je vois à votre regard que si je ne vous oblige pas à rester à mes côtés - pour m'éviter d'avoir à converser avec des gens qui menaceraient de titiller ma patience et qui risqueraient de se retrouver le visage barré de griffures – vous retournerez vous enfermer dans votre bureau à étudier vos cartes.

Son ton se situait quelque part entre le reproche et l'empathie. Cullen ne pouvait que lui donner raison, en plus de sentir la légère lassitude qui l'avait un instant assailli se dissiper sous ce regard brillant semblable aux lapis-lazulis.

-Vous voyez juste sur plusieurs points, lui répondit-il en souriant. Le premier étant que nous n'avons que passer trop de temps dans cette assemblée où, tout à coup, on nous ignore royalement. Ni vous, ni moi ne semble être au goût du jour.

En effet, les nombreux petits groupes de nobles semblaient plus que concentrés à trouver la meilleure façon, la réplique exacte qui leur attirerait les faveurs de la nouvelle Divine, n'ayant d'yeux pour rien d'autre. Même l'Orlésienne d'âge respectable qui avait chargé le Commandant de ses soins lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de la salle s'était trouvé une nouvelle cible en apparence moins réticente et beaucoup plus crédule. Sylë rit de bon cœur.

-Les Dalatiens n'ont jamais vraiment eu la côte dans les Capitales, vous savez. Nous sommes trop revêches pour faire de bons serviteurs. C'est probablement votre association à une de ces imprévisible sauvagesses qui vous prive de ces attentions destinées uniquement à accroître le statut social de ceux les délivrant.

-Dans ce cas, comptez sur moi pour que votre présence soit assurée à toutes les soirées où je serai convié. Si c'est vous qui m'évitez de recevoir demandes en mariage et avances plus que déplacées, vous m'accompagnerez à tous les évènements mondains, où qu'ils soient et peu importe la raison les motivant. Quoi que Joséphine sera immensément déçue de ne plus pouvoir utiliser l'intérêt de certains nobles à mon encontre comme outils de négociation politique.

Ce qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été une mésaventure à propos de laquelle elle s'assurerait d'obtenir des détails dans un futur proche transforma le rire sincère de Sylë en hilarité qui lui tira quelques larmes joyeuses.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que vous ayez un jour été ce genre de monnaie d'échange.

-Et à mon propre insu, compléta Cullen, se moquant des situations parfois fâcheuses dans lesquelles ses collègues l'avaient parfois placé, se remémorant la colère exaspérée qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'Antivane occupée à noter une information de première importance sur l'imposant calepin qui ne la quittait jamais.

-Allez, venez avant qu'une autre idée de ce genre ne lui traverse l'esprit. Il y a un endroit où Ghi'lan avait l'habitude de s'éclipser parfois, afin de fuir un instant les assauts des nobles trop curieux en visite au Fort. Nous pourrons y discuter d'autres choses que des futilités d'usage dans ce genre de réunions.

-Cette idée me convient parfaitement, approuva la jeune mage. Toute cette effervescence ici, ç'en est épuisant.

Ils traversèrent la salle, badinant négligemment, liés par une amitié qu'ils ne se doutaient pas encore serait mise lourdement à l'épreuve dans moins de temps qu'il n'y paraissait.

Dehors, le vent s'agitait, soulevant des volutes de neige accrochées aux pignons endormis des baraquements tout autour.


	8. Leurs solitudes réunies

C'était une petite pièce simple. Sur le sol de pierres grossières recouvertes d'une couche de poussière substantielle, témoin muet du peu de visiteurs y ayant mis les pieds récemment, on trouvait pour seuls meubles une table de bois beaucoup plus robuste qu'élégante, à l'image de bien d'autres éléments architecturaux et décoratifs du Fort, et deux tabourets assortis. Une peau d'ours noir, tentative maladroite d'ornementer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la minuscule et morne pièce, était suspendue au mur derrière la petite table. Lui faisant face, une étagère faite de lourdes planches vernies supportait de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools aussi variées qu'hétéroclites. Pas une bouteille n'était la même qu'une autre. Elles étaient toutes uniques. Une collection savamment rassemblée. Sylë tendit la main et dépoussiéra quelques étiquettes, lisant à haute voix les noms des diverses variétés qui, pour la plupart, lui étaient inconnues.

-Amarescente 7 :84… Faux d'or 4 :90 des ténèbres… Hydromel chasind…

-Ghi'lan a mis la main sur ces bouteilles rares, les dernières parfois de leur cuvée, au cours de ses voyages à travers Thédas, l'informa Cullen. À son retour au Fort, il venait ici, les aligner avec soin. Il y a peu de gens qui mettent les pieds dans cette partie du château, et encore moins qui daignent entrer dans ces pièces aussi mal aimées que mal éclairées.

Tout en disant cela, il extirpa une allumette de sa poche et entreprit de faire jaillir un trait de lumière dans la pièce sans fenêtres en enflammant le chandelier posé sur le meuble. Sylë le regarda avec un certain amusement et, après quelques tentatives infructueuses de la part du Commandant contre une allumette qui refusait obstinément d'obtempérer au rôle pour lequel elle était destinée, elle claqua des doigts. La chandelle ainsi que la lanterne suspendue au mur s'animèrent de flammes magiques vigoureuses.

-Probablement l'humidité de la pièce l'empêche-t-elle de s'embraser, s'excusa-t-elle à moitié face à l'insuccès rencontré par son compagnon auquel elle avait remédié de façon aussi expéditive que badine.

-Je dois bien convenir que vous, mages, possédez certaines capacités assez utiles.

Ses yeux noisette lui lancèrent un regard égayé avant de se teinter d'une nostalgie profonde :

-C'est dans cette pièce, lorsqu'il se sentait submergé par sa tâche ou qu'il souhaitait tout simplement se couper du quotidien, que Ghi'lan se rendait. Je crois avoir déjà entendu Varric l'appelée «Le repère du chasseur» ou quelque chose dans ce genre. C'est aussi ici qu'il m'a encouragé à me réfugier lorsque le sevrage du lyrium m'était trop pénible. Ici, personne ne venait m'importuner, j'y ai laissé s'écouler mes rages, s'évanouir l'attrait des rechutes. Lorsque j'y demeurais trop longtemps, Ghi'lan venait me retrouver, me parler, m'incitant à persévérer, me convaincant que la rédemption était possible, que je ne serais pas éternellement dépendant à ce minerai maléfique.

Il s'interrompit, son regard qui avait jusque-là balayé l'endroit, revivant les souvenirs envolés, retrouvant à la fois la sensation de son abattement d'antan, mais aussi celle de l'espoir retrouvé, du désir de s'extirper de la fange dans laquelle il s'était senti s'enfoncer, ses yeux tristes se posèrent sur ceux un peu humides, mais surtout interrogateurs de Sylë. Le Féreldien comprit que l'image qu'il venait d'évoquer de l'Inquisiteur était si vivace qu'elle avait ranimée cette peine encore poignante chez sa jeune amie, mais qu'elle le questionnait aussi sur ce pan de lui-même à propos duquel il s'était bien peu ouvert.

La Dalatienne avait senti qu'il était prêt à lui parler de cette part sombre qui l'avait longtemps habité. Et elle attendait patiemment qu'il ne se livre à elle, qu'il ne partage cette ombre qui l'avait hanté. La sensibilité patiente de ce peuple sylvestre l'étonnerait toujours, mais d'un étonnement qui maintenant ressemblait à de l'admiration. Ils étaient si différents de toute société humaine connue. Calmes, contemplatifs et patients, déterminés à ne jamais être assimilés, féroces et protecteurs lorsque la situation en appelait à de telles démonstrations. Et toute l'attitude de Sylë transpirait cet héritage séculaire. C'est dans cet océan bleuté tacheté d'ambre que Cullen se noya, sans possibilité de retour en arrière :

-Je ne vous ai que peu parlé de ma dépendance au lyrium. J'aime la croire loin derrière moi, faisant partie de la vie d'un autre, d'une époque où je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même. Mais ce ne sont que des belles paroles que je me répète pour m'encourager, pour continuer à persévérer. C'est le lyrium qui confère leurs pouvoirs aux Templiers. C'est grâce à lui et aux émotions de pouvoir incroyable qui en émanent qu'ils peuvent contrôler les mages. Que je le pouvais, il y a de cela une éternité. Mais c'est aussi une drogue puissante, qui crée une addiction de laquelle il est presque impossible de se soustraire. En fait, personne n'avait essayé avant que je ne le fasse. Le lyrium et ses effets ont été parties intégrantes de ma vie pendant si longtemps que même encore, trop souvent, je ressens l'envie de retrouver ces sensations qu'il me procurait, l'ivresse des pouvoir qu'il m'octroyait…

Il intercepta l'étincelle inquiète au fond des yeux de lapis-lazuli.

-Mais n'ayez crainte, mes pouvoirs de Templier me désertent au même rythme que ma dépendance à cette drogue qui lie trop d'âmes égarées à une organisation qui a perdu tout son sens, un Ordre sur sa déchéance. Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les efforts que je déploie afin de le réhabilité. Mon sevrage représente une lueur d'espoir inespérée pour la plupart des Templiers encore en vie, pour ceux qui souhaitent, tout comme moi, s'en sortir et que l'Ordre retrouve sa vocation d'antan. Celle de protéger et de servir les peuples de Thédas. Pas de les soumettre à sa volonté comme trop l'ont, pendant un temps, souhaité. L'Ordre doit servir, pas asservir. Cette maxime ne doit pas s'appliquer qu'aux mages. Il y a encore du bon en son sein. Peut-être un jour retrouvera-t-il cette image idyllique qu'enfant je lui portais. Avant qu'on ne me soumette aux tourments du lyrium, avant que mes plus intimes convictions ne soient réduites à néant.

Ses pensées, qui s'étaient envolées vers des contrées lointaines, vers les temps d'avant, retrouvèrent pieds dans la réalité. Il croisa le visage attentif de Sylë, son cœur s'emplit de la joie insensée que son amitié lui procurait, mais il n'oubliait pas l'être dont l'existence, dont la mort, les avait réunis :

-C'est en grande partie grâce à Ghi'lan, grâce à ses encouragements, à ses menaces même parfois, lorsque mon découragement l'imposait, lorsque j'étais sur le poids de céder à cette drogue maligne qui trop longtemps avait été mon quotidien, c'est grâce à cet Inquisiteur incroyable, cet ami qui le fut encore plus, que j'ai réussi à faire un trait sur cette dépendance. À ne plus succomber à cette infernale substance. Et c'est dans cette pièce que je m'isolais de tout, de cette partie de moi-même qui me torturait. C'est aussi ici que j'ai trouvé la force de ne pas abandonner lorsque cet ami qui a tant fait pour me venir en aide a péri. Ghi'lan m'a permis de retrouver celui que j'étais, que j'avais refoulé aux confins de mon âme tourmentée…

Une main consolatrice se posa sur son épaule, Cullen se tourna pour faire face à Syl'dhea. Sur la joue de celle qui avait été la fiancée de l'Inquisiteur roula une larme émue, juste un peu triste de ses propres émotions alors que le visage de celui qu'elle avait aimé brillait dans sa mémoire de cette lumière que lui seul avait sue faire jaillir.

-Je… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi cette soirée m'a semblé être le moment idéal pour vous parler de cet endroit, mais voilà. Je vous présente la collection qui a tant tenu à cœur à Ghi'lan. Il en était fier. Et pardonnez-moi de bien vouloir la garder la plus méconnue possible afin de la préserver de mains mal intentionnées ou de gosiers un peu trop assoiffés. Et le Créateur sait que Fort Céleste en compte plus d'un!

Ils demeurèrent un instant ainsi, la main de Sylë, sa douce chaleur, exerçant une pression agréable sur son épaule. Amicale, compréhensive. Tous deux perdus dans les méandres des souvenirs.

Peut-être inspirée par l'intérêt qu'elle avait jusque-là méconnu de son fiancé disparu pour les alcools de Thédas, la Dalatienne proposa résolument :

-Trinquons en sa mémoire. Que cette soirée soit aussi un peu la sienne. Il a marqué nos vies de façon indélébile. Et je me sens la force de lui rendre cet hommage qui a trop longtemps attendu. Peu importe quel sera sa forme ou comment il se manifestera. Il vous a confié le désir que je poursuive ma vie, n'oubliant jamais son souvenir, mais me forgeant ma propre destinée. Il en sera ainsi. Ce verre scellera officiellement le début de ma nouvelle existence. Une existence au service de l'Inquisition qu'il a érigée.

Sa main quitta l'épaule de Cullen et elle se retourna vers la porte de la pièce habitée des souvenances de l'ancien Templier :

-Je monte chercher des coupes de cette mixture sucrée qu'ils servent là-haut et je reviens. Ne fuyez pas en mon absence, les renards ont un flair remarquable, vous savez.

Cullen la reteint par le coude, plongé dans ses souvenirs, pendant une fraction de seconde, il entraperçue la jeune métamorphe émaciée et désespérée qu'il avait retenue d'attaquer ces nobles, sur le pas de la porte de Fort Céleste, lors des funérailles de Ghi'lan. Une scène si distincte une Elfe si dissemblable de ce qu'elle lui inspirait maintenant. Ces yeux brillants, ces expressions vives qui se lisaient sur son visage délicat étaient à des lieux de cet aspect terne et éteint qui était alors le sien. Ce même visage, si charmant, rivait sur lui un air interrogateur auquel il s'empressa d'apporter des réponses à la raison pour laquelle il l'avait freinée dans son élan :

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous rabattre sur ces breuvages indigestes. Ghi'lan a pris soin de garder ici une réserve conséquente de bouteilles de qualité que lui offrait gracieusement l'aubergiste de notre petite taverne locale. Je sais même où il a caché la meilleure cuvée de cognac Antivan qu'il me fut donné de goûter.

Le Commandant tira de sous la table un panier d'osier doté de hauts bords au fond duquel il extirpa une lourde bouteille et deux verres qu'il posa sur le bois grossièrement ouvragé et dans lesquels il versa un peu du liquide foncé à l'odeur fortement acidulée, mais plaisante. Il en tendit un à Sylë dont le regard avait retrouvé sa pétulance enjouée :

-Ainsi, Cullen, vous venez de me révéler où se trouve votre petite réserve d'alcool personnelle. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne révèlerais pas son existence à Sera, ni à Varric d'ailleurs, ou Iron Bull… ou même Blackwall, ou Dorian… En fait, je crains que presque la totalité de Fort Céleste éprouve une certaine difficulté à résister à l'attrait d'une bonne bouteille…

-Dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il, faisons-en bon usage avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne tombe dessus par inadvertance.

Un instant rieur, il redevint soudain sérieux, conscient que, malgré le ton détaché qu'elle adoptait, ce moment était important pour Sylë. Elle tentait de tracer la limite entre son passé et son présent, de se détacher des évènements qui l'avait enfermée dans cette spirale de tourments, cette carapace de désolation dans laquelle elle s'était murée. Elle souhaitait remplir la dernière demande que Ghi'lan lui avait faite, tout comme Cullen qui la lui avait apportée.

Lorsqu'elle se sentie prête, la jeune mage leva son verre, l'ancien Templier l'imita. Ils firent tinter les ballons improvisés ensemble. La Dalatienne prononça, solennelle :

-À Ghi'lan, Inquisiteur et ami, partit trop tôt.

Ils engloutirent d'une traite le cognac Antivan. Geste qui aurait fait rugir plus d'un noble présent au Fort ce soir-là, se plaignant qu'ils manquaient d'énormément de considération vis-à-vis de ce breuvage aussi onéreux que réputé.

Après avoir sentie la douce chaleur du liquide alcoolisée descendre dans sa gorge, Cullen aperçu la grimace qui faisait plisser le nez de la Dalatienne devant lui de façon tout à fait comique.

-Un autre? s'enquit-il, un peu moqueur.

À sa surprise, Sylë, un peu téméraire, approuva d'un hochement de tête décidé :

-Pourquoi pas! J'ai entendu dire qu'on s'habituait aux alcools forts après quelques verres.

-Mais jamais personne ne vous a mentionné combien exactement, à ce que je vois, lui répliqua Cullen, amusé par sa candeur.

Il était conscient que se détendre un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Compte tenu des diverses révélations entendues en trop peu de temps qui l'avaient bousculé en tous sens.

-Vous pourriez être surpris, Commandant! Vous ne semblez pas croire que les Elfes soient capables de tenir l'alcool. Avez-vous déjà vu Sera descendre une pinte à la taverne? Même Bull m'a déjà confié être impressionné par son endurance. Et nous parlons bien d'une Elfe ici.

-Mais qui ne s'identifie pas comme telle, dois-je vous remémorer. Et, par le Créateur, ne m'interpelez plus par mon titre! Ce terme est beaucoup trop pompeux. Mon prénom suffira.

-Très bien, mais dans ce cas, que je ne vous entende plus jamais m'appeler «Syl'dhea». Pour vous, ce sera «Sylë», maintenant et à jamais, à partir de ce moment, Cullen.

Ils se sourirent, ce sourire complice qui tranquillement s'était instauré entre eux. Prenant place sur les deux seules tabourets bancals disponibles dans la pièce, ils remplirent leurs verres, discutant d'un peu n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Sylë se fasse soudain un peu absent, égaré dans cet univers qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle faisait tourner distraitement l'alcool Antivan dans son verre un peu ébréché.

Cullen, face à elle, ne pouvait qu'admirer cette beauté particulière qui était la sienne tandis qu'elle méditait des pensées qu'elle lui révèlerait en temps voulu. Suivant le parcours des vallaslins couleur d'azur sur son visage, puis jusque dans son cou, jusqu'au col de l'uniforme rubicond où ils se perdaient, il se surpris à se demander ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer du tracé pareil aux tiges des vignes sauvages et bourgeonnantes qui s'étiraient sous le riche tissu.

Il avait l'impression d'être le pire des imbéciles. Qu'est-ce donc qui l'avait poussé à montrer cette pièce à Sylë? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il oublier l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur lui? Cette joie de vivre retrouvée, cette vivacité d'esprit qu'il appréciait tant, cet humour gentil qui le faisait sourire, cette bonté qu'il devinait dans ses gestes, la douceur avec laquelle elle évoluait…

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries coupables par la voix songeuse de l'objet de ces sentiments qu'il tentait plus que jamais de réfréner :

-Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de mes parents. Pas vraiment.

Elle but son verre, cul-sec, et le remplit à nouveau.

- _Fenedhis_ , jura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les vins Dalatiens. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne me faisaient pas cet effet-là. Je ne suis pas portée aux confidences, comme vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai envie de vous ouvrir cette partie de mon âme, comme vous m'avez ouvert la vôtre. Ce ne peut être attribuable qu'à ce breuvage.

Ses iris bleutés reflétaient une certaine amertume, des regrets, une tristesse latente qui l'habitait depuis des années.

-Tous deux étaient des guerriers respectés au sein du clan. Même les autres Dalatiens que nous croisions à l'occasion les traitaient élogieusement. Ils étaient mes héros, ceux à qui j'aspirais ressembler. Pourtant, dès mon plus jeune âge, je ne démontrais aucune aptitude particulière pour le maniement des armes. En comparaison, à la même époque, Ghi'lan, qui n'était pas de beaucoup mon aîné, était capable de chasser seul de petits animaux. Toutefois, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai plutôt démontré une maîtrise exemplaire de la magie, même si ce n'était pas ce à quoi j'ambitionnais. Ce fut un peu mon premier revers de fortune. La première leçon que m'inculqua la vie. Ne désire pas ce que tu ne pourras jamais être. Et bien, je ne pourrais jamais manier une épée comme vous le faites vous-même. Mais je puis maîtriser la plupart des sorts sans grand effort. J'ai appris à apprécier ce don, à y trouver à la fois réconfort et orgueil, aussi dissemblables ces sentiments puissent-ils être.

Comme pour démontrer ses affirmations, elle agita négligemment la main, créant l'illusion d'une volée de papillons évanescents qui ratissèrent un instant la petite pièce avant que Sylë ne dissipe ce sort qui aurait ravi les cours Orlésiennes. Son regard était perdu dans le lointain, un peu accablé, mais éclairé des étincelles que ces souvenirs ravivaient en elle, par l'admiration qu'elle avait eue pour ses parents, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur ressembler.

-L'Archiviste Deshanna a fait de moi sa Première Apprentie pour cette raison. Je pouvais m'approprier sans problème aucun les sorts destinés à assurer le bien-être et la pérennité du clan Lavellan. J'étais à peine entrée dans la fleur de l'âge, à peine apte à saisir ce que ce destin me réservait. Pourtant, quelques jours à peine après que me soit fait cet honneur, mes parents furent tués. Protégeant l'endroit où le clan logeait de ce qui fut présenté comme ayant été une attaque de bandits, la vie leur fut enlevée par des lames trop bien affilées selon les coupures que Deshanna me permit d'examiner pour que je ne croie à cette théorie trop facile à accepter. Un groupe de soldats expérimentés, motivés par une haine xénophobe ou simplement pour s'amuser, avait tué mes parents ainsi que les quelques autres guerriers Dalatiens qui les accompagnaient dans leur patrouille. Des soldats Humain. Les empreintes fraîches que leurs bottes avaient laissées sur le lieu de leur crime l'indiquaient. Sans succès, j'ai désespérément tenté de retracer les assassins de mon père et de ma mère, ruminant ma tristesse et ma colère, les amplifiant plus que de raison, les généralisant à tout un groupe. Ne m'apercevant pas que je développais des préjugés insensés à mon tour. Et j'ai commencé à me méfier de façon maladive de toutes organisations Humaines, quelles qu'elles soient.

La flamme vacillait nonchalamment dans le chandelier où la cire serait bien vite épuisée. Elle projetait sa lueur dansante dans les iris bleu-vert, y créant un kaléidoscope miroitant de couleurs et d'émotions aussi variées que puissantes.

-Lorsque j'ai pris conscience que ma traque serait éternellement veine, je me suis investie corps et âme dans le rôle qui devait m'échoir. J'étais déterminée à devenir une Archiviste aussi appréciée par les siens que redoutée par les étrangers, protégeant férocement mon clan afin que plus jamais ce genre de drame n'ait lieu. À ma façon, j'idéalisais un monde qui ne pouvait être. Je me suis oubliée au profit des autres, me consacrant au bien-être commun, mais pas au mien propre. À cette époque, j'avais une bien piètre opinion de Ghi'lan, le considérant trop prétentieux, pas assez sérieux pour quelqu'un ayant pour rôle celui de chasseur. J'avais l'impression qu'il gaspillait son talent en futilités, blaguant à tous vents. Pourtant, il se souvenait de la jeune fille si joyeuse qu'un jour j'avais été. Au prix de bien des efforts, il conquit mon cœur et me redonna cette joie que j'avais délaissée… Et il a joint les rangs de l'Inquisition, il en devint même l'emblème, l'effigie derrière laquelle tout un continent se ralliait. La personne que je chérissais le plus en ce monde m'était enlevée. Mais je conservais l'espoir qu'il reviendrait. Il me l'avait promis... Vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire.

Son expression était neutre, mais ses yeux luisaient de larmes naissantes; relater ces évènements avait un peu rouvert l'énorme cicatrice de son âme qui ébauchait à peine un semblant de guérison. C'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait ainsi à Cullen, même s'il l'avait maintes fois recueillie lorsque le chagrin la submergeait. Peut-être pour lui rendre un peu la pareille. Pour lui démontrer la confiance sans nuances qu'elle avait acquise en lui. Cet ancien Templier qui avait réussi à se soustraire aux préjugés spécifiques, à la méfiance naturelle vis-à-vis des mages qui l'avait rongé pendant un temps. Il lui avait montrée, dans toute la bonté qui était la sienne, lorsqu'il lui avait manifestée son désir de lui venir en aide, de l'accompagner dans le deuil incroyable qui l'accablait, qu'elle-même nourrissait un ressentiment infondé envers ses semblables, envers la race des Hommes, envers l'Inquisition, envers tout ce qui n'était pas Dalatien. Et, pour cela, Sylë l'appréciait plus qu'elle n'osait le démontrer.

Elle avait toujours été plus douée pour écouter les autres que pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. En cela aussi, ils se ressemblaient, elle et lui.

Elle posa sur Cullen un regard encore humide des souvenirs ravivés et lui sourit doucement. Lorsque les yeux de la couleur réconfortante des marrons chauds croisèrent les siens, pensifs, la jeune Elfe prit conscience de la raison de l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter certains nobles à la recherche d'un bon parti. Outre la reconnaissance que ses exploits guerriers passés et présents lui avaient amené, outre les hauts titres qu'il avait porté et qui lui étaient encore associé, outre l'exemple de droiture et d'espoir qu'il projetait pour ses collègues Templiers, outre ses qualités de chef, tête pensante et dirigeant invétéré des troupes de l'Inquisition, il n'avait pas non plus été privé de ces qualités physionomiques que n'avaient de cesse de vanter les demoiselles lorsque leur prétendant en était pourvues.

Se surprenant à admirer la courbe de cette mâchoire solide, les boucles blondes à l'apparence si soyeuse, ce visage sur lequel les souffrances de la guerre et des épreuves que la vie lui avait imposées avaient commencé à tracer quelques rides, manifestations physiques des tourments qui avaient ravagés son âme, ce même visage qui pouvait se montrer d'une sévérité à laquelle on n'osait opposer de résistance, mais sur lequel elle n'avait toujours su lire qu'une incroyable bienveillance à son égard dès le moment où elle avait commencé à considérer l'Inquisition comme autre chose qu'une organisation destinée à défendre des intérêts humains, cette organisation qui lui avait enlevé son fiancé.

Syl'dhea rougit soudain lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle détaillait maintenant cette musculature qu'un entraînement guerrier soutenu avait servi à développer à peine camouflée par le tissu de toute évidence onéreux de l'uniforme qui, pour une des rares fois, remplaçait l'armure que le Commandant revêtait invariablement. Elle détourna le regard, gênée des pensées que son esprit embrumé par l'alcool lui apportait, les repoussant aussi loin qu'il lui était possible.

Percevant l'embarras de la jeune mage, mais l'attribuant aux révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire, la sachant peu encline à partager ses émotions, à s'ouvrir aux autres, préférant se refermer sur elle-même pour se protéger de tout autre assaut dont le destin pourrait l'assaillir, Cullen lui adressa cette question qu'il souhaitait lui poser depuis longtemps, mais pour laquelle il n'avait jamais trouvé le moment opportun. Il savait que ses capacités de métamorphe était pour elle une grande fierté, tout en ne parvenant pas à saisir pourquoi Ghi'lan ne lui en avait jamais glissé un mot. L'interrogation la fit sourire, elle lui répondit, s'excusant un peu :

-Je lui avais demandé qu'il en soit ainsi. En fait, il fut un temps où seulement Ghi'lan et l'Archiviste Deshanna connaissaient ce pouvoir pour lequel je disposais du savoir et d'une aisance innée. Je ne me transformais en renard ou en harfang que lorsque je ressentais le besoin de m'évader, de fuir un instant une réalité parfois décevante, la tristesse qu'elle m'apportait. Il ne suffisait que de quelques heures au creux des bois, côtoyant l'ignorance bienfaisante qu'avaient les animaux que je rencontrais à propos des laideurs et des félonies du monde extérieur pour me calmer les tourments naissants en mon âme. J'ai toujours eu une affinité particulière avec les animaux et me fondre parmi eux m'était naturel. Et je ne voulais pas que trop sache que j'avais développé ce pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me considère comme une bête de cirque.

«Ce don était pour moi une vraie bénédiction. Il m'apportait cette joie sereine que j'éprouvais presque en permanence avant que ne me soient enlevés mes parents, avant cette toute première et irrémédiable désillusion en ce que la vie avait à m'offrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement, que des paroles mal avisées ne viennent ternir cela. Et, lorsque vous vous êtes manifesté, cette journée-là, à l'orée de ce petit bois des Marches Libres, lorsque vous m'avez révélée ce que je souhaitais plus que tout au monde ne jamais entendre, je me suis réfugiée dans cette forme où si souvent j'avais cherché et trouvé un peu de consolation, mais cette journée-là, elle ne m'en apporta aucune. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, plus loin des tourments, plus proche du bonheur, je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus à craindre que cet asile de paix, ces apparences animales bienfaisantes, prennent à mes yeux une autre forme. Je puis les adopter en toute tranquilité.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré qu'une autre métamorphe, dit Cullen buvant dans son verre les dernières gouttes de la dispendieuse bouteille de cognac qu'un peu trop rapidement ils avaient vidée. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait appris cet art auprès de sa mère. Deux apostates plus que redoutables en fait.

-C'est un art qui nécessite une maîtrise particulière de la magie et qui m'a pris des années à contrôler. J'étais déjà Première Apprentie lorsque j'en ai assimilé les bases. Ironie du sort, alors que je devais plus tard me méfier éperdument des siens… des vôtres… - j'en suis maintenant désolée - ce fut une apostate humaine qui se prit d'affection pour la petite Elfe effrontément rousse et curieuse que j'étais qui me donna les parchemins par l'entremise desquels j'ai appris les rudiments de ces transformations. Du temps où les préjugés vis-à-vis du peuple des Hommes ne m'avaient pas encore investie. Nous l'avons même recueillie un temps parmi nous, une humaine fit un court instant partie intégrante du clan Lavellan.

«Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, j'étais encore une enfant, mais je me souviens qu'elle nous avait révélés s'être échappée d'un Cercle de Mage. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'elle se savait traquée par les Templiers de ce même Cercle. Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils ne la retracent. Elle était consciente de mettre tout le clan en danger et, pour cette raison, elle a fini par s'enfuir, me laissant ces parchemins que je l'avais souvent enjointe à me montrer. Son ultime adieu. Le remerciement qu'elle laissait aux Dalatiens qui l'avaient soignée lorsqu'elle était arrivée, blessée, dans la forêt où nous faisions halte, ce présent fait à la petite Elfe qui l'avait assailli de questions sur ses connaissances magiques. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque ce que représentait un Cercle de Mage. Je n'en savais pas beaucoup du monde extérieur, en fait. Et j'ai encore l'impression d'en savoir bien peu. Ghi'lan avait raison, je dois voir les merveilles qu'il recèle et cesser d'uniquement me les imaginer.

Elle fixa sur Cullen un regard étincelant qui n'était plus embué des larmes, mais des perspectives nouvelles que tout à coup elle se permettait de caresser. Il lui sourit, encore, d'une sincérité que le bonheur qu'elle manifestait maintenant ne faisait que conforter.

Sur la petite table de bois grossier, la chandelle s'éteignit, sa mèche consumée dans son intégralité. Ressentant soudain l'humidité froide de la nuit qui s'était faufilée dans la pièce, Sylë frissonna. Cullen se leva, titubant un peu, réalisant que l'alcool avait tranquillement fait son effet pendant que la jeune Mage lui narrait ce chapitre connu par bien peu de son histoire :

-Il y a des couvertures dans la pièce à côté, Je vais aller en chercher une pour vous réchauffer. La fête n'est pas finie là-haut et je n'ai pas terminé mon verre. Pas question que vous vous éclipsiez pour aller vous réfugier dans le confort de votre chambre. Pas tout de suite.

La Dalatienne se retint de ricaner, voyant pour la première fois le Commandant se déplacer d'un pas manquant légèrement de l'assurance qu'elle lui connaissait. Elle trouvait cela presque attendrissant. Elle-même but d'une traite ce qui demeurait de cognac Antivan dans son verre. Lorsqu'elle se leva à son tour, désirant aller jeter un autre coup d'œil aux bouteilles soigneusement alignées au mur, à cet intérêt qu'avait eu Ghi'lan dont elle ignorait à peu près tout, elle s'aperçut qu'elle non plus n'avait pas été épargnée par les effets de ce breuvage trompeur. Elle dut se retenir un peu à la table pour retrouver l'équilibre.

Les bras chargés d'une lourde couverture de laine foncée, Cullen revint dans la pièce où la métamorphe observait une nouvelle fois les étiquettes de ces fragments de l'histoire de Thédas qu'un Inquisiteur aussi imprévisible qu'impressionnant avait méticuleusement placés là.

-Je me souviens avoir recherché la provenance de certains de ces crus avec Ghi'lan, nous sommes parfois tombés sur des histoires assez cocasses s'y rapportant, relata-t-il en jetant le lainage sur les épaules de Sylë.

Concentrée à déchiffrer la dénomination écrite avec de multiples arabesques compliquées sur l'une des bouteilles, la Dalatienne tendit distraitement la mais vers son épaule afin de bien l'envelopper de la couverture qui semblait vouloir en glisser. Inconsciemment, elle agrippa la main de Cullen qui avait eu le même réflexe en voyant qu'il y avait placé la lainage un peu trop négligemment. Surprise, Sylë se tourna vers Cullen, se noyant dans ce regard plein de la même chaleur que celle de sa peau contre la sienne.

Pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, elle se surprenait à voir l'homme derrière celui qui avait été le pilier grâce auquel elle s'était relevée. Et elle savourait ce qu'elle discernait, ce qu'elle goûtait alors. Elle resserra son emprise sur la main dans la sienne, profitant pleinement de ce contact qui ne lui avait jamais apporté autant de contentement auparavant. Elle aurait ronronné si elle l'avait pu tellement la proximité de Cullen l'emplissait de d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Elle voulait sentir l'enveloppe exquise de ses bras autour d'elle, ce qui n'avait été pour elle qu'un abri rassurant prenait une nouvelle dimension. Une fièvre suave s'emparait peu à peu de son corps. À ce moment, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Le Féreldien ne saisit pas immédiatement tout le déroulement des évènements ou, du moins, ce qui les enclencha. Comment sa main s'était-elle retrouvée dans la sienne? Quand s'était-elle doucement rapprochée de lui? Elle l'effleurait maintenant timidement. La couverture avait définitivement glissé de sur ses épaules. Sa douce odeur de pommiers en fleurs lui parvenait, l'enivrant bien plus que cette bouteille de cognac Antivan qu'ils avaient partagée, menaçant de lui faire perdre ce qui demeurait en lui de contrôle face à ce désir déraisonnable qui devenait plus lancinant à chaque battement de son cœur.

Sylë ne lui était jamais apparue aussi désirable, moins inaccessible qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux bleus-verts plongés dans les siens exerçaient sur Cullen un attrait irrésistible. Et son haleine doucement acidulé par l'alcool, sa respiration qui s'était un peu accélérée s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, invitantes, projetant son souffle chaud contre les siennes. Les derniers vestiges de raison se brisèrent en lui, il succombait à ces instincts qu'il avait entrepris vainement d'ignorer. Les sentiments qu'il avait désespérément tentées de repousser, les barrières qu'il avait érigées devant ces possibilités inadmissibles, les désirs qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de réfréner, tout s'écroula.

Il enlaça Syl'dhea d'une étreinte à laquelle il s'était promis de ne jamais céder. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste, plein de la convoitise réfrénée, plus enivré que ne l'étaient leurs esprits, plus enivrant que toutes les bouteilles réunies là. D'une main, Cullen saisit la jeune Elfe par la taille, leurs deux corps se pressant encore plus avidement, tandis que l'autre venait se loger à la base de sa nuque, agrippant une poignée de cheveux roux tandis que sa langue se frayait un chemin entre les lèvres impatientes de celle qui lui rendit son baiser avec une insistance que jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir. Sylë commença à promener ses doigts sur le tissu qui recouvrait la poitrine de l'ancien Templier, tentant de s'y frayer un chemin, de défaire les multiples attaches qui la séparaient de la peau brûlante de désir qu'elle devinait dessous.

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, Cullen rompit un instant leur baiser. Mais à peine fut-il assez loin pour contempler ce visage qu'il avait appris à aimer en dépit de ses efforts pour se l'éviter, quand il observa ces joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs rougies par le plaisir, les prunelles de lapis-lazulis bouillantes d'envie de la jeune Mage, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus arrêter. La chaleur se fit plus vive. Il la désirait. De toute les façons possibles.

Même habillée de cet uniforme rouge et bleu bien peu flatteur, elle dégageait pour lui une sensualité qui mettait aux aguets toute sa masculinité. Le pantalon trop ajusté le serrait douloureusement à l'entre-jambe. Alors qu'il pensait que ce ne pouvait devenir plus insupportable, la belle Elfe se plaqua tout contre lui, ses hanches appuyées contre son membre gonflé de désir. Cullen ne put retenir un son rauque, débordant d'envie.

Sylë avait réussi à défaire les boutons de la chemise d'apparat et la faisait maintenant glisser par terre, savourant sous ses doigts les muscles puissants qu'un entraînement militaire acharné avait sculptés à la perfection. Çà et là, elle ressentit les marques de cicatrices, les souvenirs de trop de combats, trop d'affrontements qui n'avaient pas seulement laissé leur empreinte physique sur le corps du Commandant, mais qui s'étaient aussi inscrits de façon indélébile en son âme. Certains combats qui le hanteraient à jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les ayant gardés clos afin de savourer toute l'intensité de ce baiser, Cullen la regardait, haletant de désir, vibrant du plaisir qu'en ce moment il ne souhaitait que de lui offrir. Réunissant leurs deux corps, leurs deux solitudes.

Avec un empressement avide, la Dalatienne commença à défaire les agrafes de sa propre chemise d'une main pendant qu'elle plongeait l'autre dans les soyeuses boucles blondes de celui qui se pencha sur elle, parsemant son visage de baisers avant de s'attaquer à la peau tendre de son cou exposé. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, profitant de ces sensations inouïes tandis que Cullen prenait délicatement le relai afin de la libérer du carcan de ses vêtements. Elle s'attaqua à la boucle de la ceinture du guerrier qui fut rapidement rejointe sur le sol par la totalité de leurs vêtements à chacun.

Le long du cou dénudé, sur cette peau si douce, si tentante l'ancien Templier traça le sillon brûlant des baisers que depuis longtemps il rêvait d'y déposer. Rêves insensés qui de façon imprévue prenaient vie en ce monde où le temps s'était figé. Où seuls n'existaient plus que leurs deux corps enflammés par le désir. Son souffle enflammé descendit de plus en plus bas, la Dalatienne lacérant ses omoplates de ses ongles; transportée par les sensations qu'il lui apportait. Il caressa doucement le côté de chacun de ses seins, les effleurant de ses lèvres avant de saisir l'une des pointes durcies, la léchant avec une ardeur juste assez modérée pour qu'elle ne puisse que rendre sa compagne plus désireuse encore.

Elle releva le menton de Cullen d'un doigt aussi déterminé qu'impatient, rompant les sensations divines qu'il lui prodiguait, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Leur soif, l'un de l'autre, était devenue insupportable.

Lentement, elle recula, l'entraînant avec elle. Voyant la petite table de bois approcher derrière Sylë, lui touchant presque, il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Ses mains s'aventurant sur les fesses dont il apprécia un instant le galbe sensuel, sa chair qui réclamait ses caresses, Cullen passa à l'arrière de ses cuisses, l'aidant à prendre place sur le meuble dont la hauteur semblait bien à propos. La jeune Elfe, l'attirant à elle, croisa alors ses jambes dans le dos de celui qui s'apprêtait à devenir son amant qui ressentit son intimité humide de désir contre son membre gorgé de sang. Ils reprirent leur baiser voluptueux où ils l'avaient laissé.

Cullen promena encore une fois ses mains sur ce corps qui y répondait si agréablement. L'Elfe se cambrait avec délice, ses hanches décrivant contre lui des mouvements auxquels il ne pouvait plus résister. Il dirigea la pointe de sa masculinité vibrante d'envie vers cette entrée si tentante que Sylë lui offrait, abandonnée totalement dans ses bras qui n'avaient de cesse de caresser chaque parcelle de peau invitante, lui tirant des plaintes concupiscentes, lui réclamant de la prendre pleinement.

Doucement, il la posséda. Elle était si étroite autour de lui. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas vierge, elle avait, de toute évidence, connue bien peu d'hommes. Il s'enfonça avec précaution en elle, lui arrachant de petits gémissements amalgamés de plaisir et de douleur. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle palpitait avec luxure autour de lui, il s'éloigna un peu, cherchant sur son visage le signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Pour toute réponse, elle se saisit une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec passion, murmurant tout contre les lèvres de Cullen, des termes dont il ne saisit pas la signification, mais qui, dans toute la sensualité qu'ils évoquaient, l'incitaient indéniablement à poursuivre ce qu'il venait de commencer :

- _Vera em su tarasyl._

(Amenez-moi au septième ciel.)

Il se lança dans un lent va-et-vient, lui arrachant à nouveau des soupirs de bonheur. Elle promenait ses doigts sur les épaules musculeuses du Commandant, savourant ce plaisir qu'il lui procurait en cette soirée dont jamais elle n'aurait pu présumer du déroulement, l'apogée de sa conclusion.

Il accéléra le rythme, vite obligé de ralentir, ses parois étroites lui prodiguant une telle félicité qu'elles le poussaient rapidement tout près du point de non-retour, et il ne voulait pas se déverser en elle si tôt, pas maintenant qu'ils venaient à peine d'entreprendre ces ébats. Et le fait qu'une femme n'ait pas partagé son lit depuis des lustres n'arrangeait rien aux vagues de plaisirs trop puissantes qui le submergeaient, qui menaçaient de l'amener trop tôt vers le contentement.

Il s'empara d'un sein à la forme parfaite au creux de sa main qu'il malaxa doucement. Sylë ne put retenir un petit cri. Le long voile de ses cils ambre se referma, elle savourait ces instants extatiques, chacune des sensations que les mouvements de bassin de Cullen lui prodiguaient, lui cédant entièrement le rythme de leurs plaisirs charnels. Chaque fragment du corps de la Dalatienne semblait avoir été modelé pour lui procurer une jouissance délicieuse. Ses jambes fuselées l'enserraient solidement. Ses mains délicates et aventureuses qui n'avaient de cesse d'explorer les poils blonds de son torse avant de se perdre dans les boucles de ses cheveux maintenant irrémédiablement ébouriffés. Ses seins, ses fesses aux courbes exquises. Son visage magnifique que leurs jeux sexuels avaient agréablement fait rougir.

Puis, alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de céder, il releva la tête, elle rouvrit ses yeux couleurs envoutants, ses yeux enivrés de désir, qu'elle plongea dans ceux de Cullen. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, les murs de la belle se contractaient violemment autour de lui, avec trop d'insistance, il se déversa profondément en elle. Sylë poussa un long cri de félicité, un cri à peine étouffé, partageant une apogée commune avec son amant.

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur, s'y adossant, Cullen toujours en elle. Il prit appuie, les paumes ouvertes, sur la table, reprenant son souffle. Leurs deux corps entrelacés, partageant cette chaleur apaisante, encore pleine de ce parfum enivrant qu'apporte l'amour. Haletant, le Féreldien plongea sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Sylë, déposant de doux baisers à la base de son cou, la faisant frémir de plaisir à nouveau. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la joue qu'une barbe naissante rendait un peu rugueuse. Il releva la tête, ils échangèrent ce regard propre aux nouveaux amants, brillant du plaisir échangé, encore brûlant du désir de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, enlacés sur cette table de bois juste assez grande pour avoir recueillie le théâtre de leurs ébats passionnés.

Cullen se retira presque à contrecœur de cette intimité encore palpitante. La fatigue l'accablait. Faire le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre située au-dessus de son bureau, presque au sommet d'une tour de guet, alors qu'il venait de partager ce moment d'extase volée, cette volupté comme jamais il n'en avait connue, et alors qu'il sentait les effets de l'alcool bien présents dans son organisme; retourner dans ses appartements lui semblait être la solution la moins envisageable.

Des clous qui la retenaient mollement, il décrocha la peau d'ours noir qui ornementait le mur, l'étendant par terre. Sylë poussa un rire joyeux, approbateur face à ce campement improvisé au cœur d'une nuit bercée de toutes les surprises. Ils s'y étendirent, sans même avoir pris le soin de se rhabiller, enveloppés dans la lourde couverture de laine que Cullen avait dénichée. Entre les bras de l'ancien Templier s'endormit la jeune Elfe qui lui avait pris toute capacité d'abstraction, pour laquelle il éprouvait des sentiments d'une puissance que jamais il ne se serait aventuré à concevoir, dont personne n'aurait pu le convaincre de l'ampleur éventuelle. Sur ce front marqué de vallaslins couleur d'azur, il déposa un baiser tendre :

-Je vous aime, Sylë. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerais jamais.

Tout contre lui, elle s'était endormie, leurs deux corps dénudés réunis dans une étreinte exquise. Il plongea dans le sommeil à son tour, la joue appuyée contre la chevelure rousse à l'odeur de pommiers en fleurs.

Dehors, un vent soudain vigoureux soufflait, s'incrustant dans le moindre interstice, compagnon glacé des nuits à venir. Son sifflement s'insinuait avec suffisance, sapant sournoisement la simplicité des songes; la source naissante d'un apaisement brossé d'espoir. D'un bonheur tant attendu. Dehors, la tempête pointait, bercée par les doutes et les craintes d'un monde qui n'avait pas connu assez le calme, qui ne connaissait pas pleinement la paix et ne la connaîtrait jamais, en aucun cas, avec une certitude irréfutable. Dehors, les astres étaient pâles, la nature ternie, doutes et souffrance de cette vie ensevelie sous une couche de givre.


	9. Et la froideur de la tempête

_Chers lecteurs,_

 _Ce chapitre a beaucoup tardé, je m'en excuse. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire en plus du travail qui a pris énormément de mon temps. Le prochain devrait paraître sous peu. Bien que celui-ci mette en scène presque uniquement l'introversion des personnages, les prochains verront plus d'actions mis en scène._

 _Aussi, je suis à la recherche d'un BetaReader qui me permettra à la fois d'accélérer ma correction, mais qui me donnera aussi son opinion afin d'améliorer le rendu de mes fics. Bref, si vous êtes intéressé à m'accompagner dans ma rédaction, je suis toute ouïe!_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer! Vos encouragements n'ont de cesse de me remotiver à écrire._

 _RavenneLetha_

Fort Céleste se réveillait paisiblement. Les serviteurs commençaient à se réunir près des cuisines, partageant un déjeuner frugal avant d'aller porter victuailles et thés matinaux aux quatre coins et dans encore plus de recoins de la forteresse. Déposant une immense poêle de fonte sur le feu fraîchement allumé, le cuisinier entama d'y casser autant d'œufs que ne pouvaient lui en fournir les poules logées dans la chaleur de l'étable, partageant ce refuge avec quelques autres animaux destinés à assurer la subsistance de ceux logeant dans les installations de l'Inquisition. La majeure partie du bâtiment était toutefois occupée par les montures auxquelles le palefrenier apportait une attention constante et desquelles il tirait une immense fierté.

Et Maître Dennet ne se cachait pas de la fierté que lui inspiraient les animaux qu'il cuirassait pour les affrontements lorsque nécessaire. Ces mêmes montures qui s'attiraient des exclamations aussi étonnées que respectueuses lorsqu'elles entraient même dans les plus grandes villes, même à Halam'shiral. Il avait réunie là quelques-unes des bêtes les plus surprenantes qu'il fut donné de croiser en Thédas. Autant avait-il été en mesure de mettre la main sur des chevaux issus de lignées aussi prestigieuses qu'inabordables, autant avait-il pris un soin jaloux à dresser quelques imposants hahls à la demande exprès de Ghi'lan, et, avec une grande persévérance, il était même parvenu à s'attirer le respect indéfectible d'un dracolisk vert.

Dans la poêle de fonte, les œufs grésillaient, baignés dans une bonne couche de beurre. Muni d'un fouet, le cuisinier entrepris de les broyer énergiquement. Il était peut-être natif d'Orlaïs, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié apprêter les mets trop compliqués qui y étaient monnaie courante. Nourrir une armée avec une bonne boustifaille bien chargeante, voilà qui inspirait cet homme qui, de toute évidence, avait l'habitude de savourer ses créations, et ce, en grandes quantités. Bon vivant, il éclata de rire devant les propos ingénus d'une jeune servante qui discutait avec animation des évènements de la veille :

-Allons Béa! Ne sois pas ridicule. Il n'y a qu'au Palais d'Hiver qu'on raconte de tels ragots absurdes. Et ferme-moi cette satanée fenêtre avant que le vent ne fasse s'éteindre le feu!

Poussant le panneau et tirant le loquet afin d'éviter que les rafales qui soulevaient la neige dehors - dans ce qui semblait être le prélude d'une tempête particulièrement hargneuse – n'ouvrent à nouveau les volets et ne sèment la pagaille dans la cuisine de plus en plus encombrée des préparatifs d'un déjeuner faste, la jeune fille se tourna à nouveau résolument vers son supérieur au ventre rebondi :

-Mais ce ne sont pas des rumeurs. Je n'ai rien inventé. Je vous dis ce que j'ai vu. De mes propres yeux!

-J'espère bien, ma petite, que c'est avec tes yeux que tu as vu, se gloussa gentiment le gros homme. Parce que si c'était avec ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu me foutrais vachement la frousse.

-Cessez de vous moquez, monsieur! Je les ai vus quitter le hall en même temps, je vous le jure. Je n'ai pas remarqué où exactement ils sont allés, mais ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux tous les deux. Ils vont si bien ensemble. Ce serait merveilleux, non? Un mariage… Un mariage presque royal! Comme dans les histoires que maman me racontait quand j'étais petite, dans les quartiers des serviteurs du château de Dénérim.

-Justement, Béa. Je pense que tu en as trop entendu des histoires. Le Commandant et Dame Lavellan! Tu as de ces idées… Je dois en convenir qu'ils semblent très bien s'adonner, mais je n'irais pas jusque-là. Lui est bien trop occupé pour avoir le temps de penser à ça et elle vient à peine de se remettre de la mort de son fiancé. Tu vois bien que tu t'imagines des choses.

Il pointa une des assiettes sur le plan de travail, débordante de fruits.

-Tiens, apporte son repas à Dame Lavellan. Tu t'apercevras bien assez tôt de la fantaisie de tes rêveries. Je te parie une pièce d'or que tu la trouveras bien sagement dans ses appartements.

Puis, il tendit un doigt dodu vers trois autres assiettes. Celles-là étaient remplies du remède idéal à une beuverie digne de ce nom : jambon bien salé et pommes de terre à profusion.

-Et passe par la taverne en revenant. Je suis plus que certain que Maître Tethras et Sera, probablement le Qunari aussi, seront ravis de te voir débouler avec ça. Ils doivent avoir suffisamment décanté à l'heure qu'il est.

Indubitablement, le Soleil montait dans le ciel au dehors. Béa s'empara d'un grand plateau et y plaça les soucoupes, prenant au passage quelques tasses de thé auxquelles elle se doutait bien trouver preneur en un rien de temps. Puis, elle s'en fut à travers le réseau intérieur des corridors qui reliait chaque bâtiment entre eux, lui évitant d'avoir à braver le féroce climat que l'hiver avait apporté dans son sillage.

Le cuisinier regarda s'éclipser la jeune fille brune d'un œil amusé. Elle était aussi têtue et rêveuse que ne l'était sa propre fille. Peut-être serait-il avisé de sa part de prendre bientôt congé afin de lui rendre visite d'ailleurs. Cela devait faire plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Ses pensées quittèrent un instant l'appétence de la sauce qu'il venait d'entamer et voguèrent au-dessus des flèches multicolores d'Halam'shiral. Les autres serviteurs étaient partis un à un porter les repas aux divers résidents de Fort Céleste.

Absorbé dans ses rêveries, le gros homme ne remarqua pas Cole qui était apparu derrière lui et qui grignotait négligemment une pomme. Sa voix rassurante et calme fut alors le seul son qui s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée. Elle a choisi de rester là-bas. Elle est heureuse. Et toi aussi.

Immédiatement, le cuisinier revint à sa tâche. Un sourire un peu benêt, mais comblé aux lèvres.

Le garçon esprit s'était réfugié là, consolant les pensées qui étaient à sa portée. Il ressentait de la douleur, bien plus grande, ailleurs, pas trop loin, mais cette douleur-là devait se guérir d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait intervenir, même si elle le rongeait; s'il la ressentait avec une intensité sourde. Il était des douleurs que seulement le temps adoucissait, des tristesses que rien d'autre ne pouvait amoindrir, des blessures qui devaient se refermer d'elle-même, pour lesquelles il n'existait aucun baume. Et Cole ressentait ce chagrin, le tourment de ces âmes trop tendres, ces âmes pures que le destin avait déçues. Souvent. Eux pour qui la frayeur que la providence ne leur fasse encore défaut était irrépressible, une ombre planant sur un bonheur qu'ils n'effleuraient que du bout des doigts.

-Méprises et doutes. Un jour le vent dissipera les nuages, murmura le garçon esprit en tendant une écuelle de lait frais aux chats du Fort qui s'étaient attroupés tout autour de lui. Mais, en cet instant, la tempête doit rugir.

Se frayant un chemin à travers ses pensées troublées par les relents du cognac Antivan consommé en probablement trop grande quantité la veille, Cullen s'extirpa peu à peu des brumes du sommeil. Un mal de tête lancinant martelait contre ses tempes. Un voile floutait les évènements qui eurent lieu dont il tentait tant bien que mal de faire ressurgir le souvenir.

La noble Orlésienne qui s'était ruée sur lui à peine entré dans la salle de réception, Hawke, ses airs téméraires cachés par une rougeur qui ne lui était pas caractéristique, Léliana, les informations bien peu plaisantes concernant Solas qu'elle apportait, tout cela lui était clair, limpide. Il pouvait encore se remémorer les brides des conversations échangées, les impressions éprouvées. Et il y avait Sylë. Ses yeux bleu-vert rieurs. Il lui avait montré la retraite secrète de Ghi'lan. Échangeant des souvenirs plus ou moins lointain, mais marquants par leur intensité, par les conséquences qu'ils avaient eu sur leurs deux êtres, sur les chemins qu'ils avaient choisis d'emprunter. Ils avaient parlé, longtemps. Cette bouteille de cognac Antivan, ils l'avaient vidée, en avaient savouré jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et plus il tentait de faire revenir à lui les mémoires de la soirée, plus il avançait dans le cours de celle-ci, plus elles lui échappaient. Qu'était-il donc advenu ensuite…

Et cette présence tout contre lui. Ce corps chaud. Cette peau douce. Cette silhouette fine lovée dans ses bras. Il sentait sa respiration régulière sur son bras contre lequel elle s'était endormie. Elle s'était retournée dans son sommeil, son dos maintenant appuyé contre son torse. Nus, tous deux.

Des émotions contradictoires se livrèrent combat en lui. Cullen n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce qui était, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait découvrir ce qu'il soupçonnait ou valider les images trop tangibles qu'avec une acuité renouvelée il se représentait.

Elle bougea un peu, un rêve la fit pousser un léger soupir. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger la tête dans les mèches rebelles qui lui taquinaient le menton, humant cette douce odeur de mousse et de fleurs de pommiers. Ses plus beaux espoirs, mais aussi ses pires doutes trouvèrent la confirmation irréfutable de ce qu'il redoutait. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant la Dalatienne qui lui avait pris ce qu'il lui restait de bon sens, cette Mage extraordinaire qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Sylë dormait tout contre lui, paisiblement.

La couverture avait glissé de ses épaules, découvrant cette peau nue portant la marque de la chaleur du soleil même au creux de l'hiver dont la vue le fit un peu rougir au souvenir des caresses charnelles échangées, du contact de leurs nudités.

Amère, il admira un instant le parcours des vallaslins bleutés, les hampes des tiges en fleurs savamment représentées, descendre jusqu'au milieu des omoplates de la jeune Elfe. Jusque-là s'étendaient donc ses tatouages traditionnels dont il se rappelait s'être questionné sur le parcours. Honteux, il retira ses mains du corps de celle qui s'était offerte à lui, savourant une dernière fois le contact de sa peau délicate, laissant s'imprégner en lui son odeur sucrée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède si facilement? Pourquoi avait-il brisé ce lien si précieux qui les unissait? Il n'avait pu réfréner ses pulsions, pourquoi?

Difficilement, le crâne en proie à mille tourments, traversé d'éclair de douleur fulgurants à chaque mouvement un peu brusque, il s'assit, la tête entre les mains, tentant de calmer à la fois ses pensées et son mal. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sylë commencer à s'agiter, s'extirper elle-aussi du brouillard des rêves enivrés, prenant conscience de sa peau exposée dans son intégralité, des actes qu'ils avaient partagés cette nuit-là.

À cet instant, il l'aperçut, la longue estafilade blanchâtre qui s'étendait sur son avant-bras droit. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit déjà torturé par les remords, les renforçant, les confirmant. Il la revit, étendue, comateuse, près de cette petite étendue d'eau, prête à mourir parce que la vie lui avait enlevé celui qu'elle aimait. Il le revit, ensanglanté, sacrifié aux mains de la terreur qui s'était étendue sur tout un continent. Son ami. Sa fiancée qui s'était offerte à lui. Ce qui jamais n'aurait dû être. Ce à quoi jamais il n'aurait dû céder. Les sentiments fous qu'il avait vus germer en lui. Ces sentiments qui n'auraient pas dû gouverner ses actes, qu'inconsciemment, viscéralement, il avait suivis. Elle était encore trop fragile. Encore trop accablée par une peine si récente. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à cet ami si précieux, tombé au combat. D'avoir gâché une amitié naissante, le lien privilégié qui l'unissait à cette jeune mage formidable. À cette Dalatienne qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, n'aurait osé accorder son respect à aucun Humain digne de ce nom.

Il retira ses mains de ce corps fragile et précieux qu'il avait soudain l'impression de souiller, altérant de nobles sentiments, annihilant des intentions plus pures encore. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il tant gâché?

À son côté, Sylë s'étira mollement. Ses mouvements rappelaient un peu ceux d'un chat qui se serait prélassé toute la journée sous un chaud rayon de Soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer presque immédiatement, portant ses doigts à ses tempes douloureuses qu'elle massa avec un espoir vite déçu. Ayant peu connu les effets d'une gueule de bois telle qu'ils se doivent, elle se fit à l'idée qu'ainsi ils devaient être et que seulement le temps lui appartenait soulagement. Tout contre son dos, elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle sourit et se tourna lentement, une main toujours appuyée contre sa tempe douloureuse. Son regard rencontra celui de Cullen, étrangement désolé tout comme le ton avec lequel il s'adressa à elle :

-Quand avons-nous commencé à penser que c'était une bonne idée?

-Après avoir terminé la bouteille du meilleur alcool qu'il me fut donner de goûter, je dirais, répondit-elle, un peu à la blague, ne comprenant pas alors pourquoi le Commandant adoptait un ton si empreint de dépit.

Le malaise de ce dernier ne s'en trouva que renforcé. Il se releva, cherchant avec empressement ses vêtements étendus épars sur le sol, les ramassant et les enfilant aussi vite qu'il lui fut possible de le faire.

-Je… je dois convoquer les soldats et les passer en revu. Pour accélérer le travail de Léliana, tout-à-l'heure.

Il passa sa veste sur ses épaules, cachant les nombreuses cicatrices dont Sylë avait à peine saisit l'ampleur pendant cette nuit-là, cette nuit qui changeait à jamais la relation qui les unissait, la perception qu'ils avaient un de l'autre. Cette nuit qui avait instaurée une gêne indicible entre eux.

Sur le point de s'éclipser, prêt à tourner la poignée de la solide porte, Cullen tourna ses traits marqués par la confusion vers celle qui lui avait définitivement pris la moindre parcelle de bon sens, vers qui tout son amour et tous ses regrets étaient dirigés en cet instant qui scellait à jamais une histoire qui n'avait de cesse de se répéter :

-Je suis désolé…

Et il s'éclipsa. Laissant derrière lui une Elfe plus surprise que déconfite. Sylë, à peine éveillée, faisait face à une nouvelle réalité bien différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu jusque-là en concevoir, ce qu'elle aurait pu en imaginer.

Cullen se faufila dans les corridors, retrouvant le confort tranquille de sa tour, suivant les pas des domestiques qui venaient à peine de quitter la cuisine, porteurs des repas qui raviraient la totalité des habitants du Fort.

Enveloppée dans la couverture de laine, sur ce matelas improvisé qu'avait été la peau d'ours, Sylë demeura assise pendant une durée qu'elle put difficilement évalué. Elle tentait de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé, de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et ce qui avait eu lieu à peine plus tôt, la veille. La couverture sur ses épaules. La main de Cullen dans la sienne. Sa chaleur. Ils s'étaient embrassés. La moiteur de leurs deux corps. Les étreintes enflammées. Ils s'étaient aimés, d'un amour charnel. Lui en elle… Elle rougit à ce souvenir, aux images qu'elle en gardait, au souvenir de le sentir au plus profond de son intimité, mais ce n'était pas de gêne que ses joues se coloraient de rose. Elle avait apprécié chacun de ces moments, chacune des caresses échangées.

La Dalatienne avait la désagréable impression que, au même instant où elle prenait conscience de son attirance pour Cullen, qu'elle mesurait la portée réelle des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, alors que soudain ils avaient été aussi proche que deux êtres puissent l'être, alors qu'elle réalisait que le plus beau des possibles aurait pu s'offrir à elle, Sylë avait senti le Commandant se faire distant, leur amitié à jamais changée. Un vide trop familier s'insinua en elle. Un vide qu'elle devait combattre. Elle devait rétablir ce qui, le jour d'avant, à peine, avait été.

À son tour, la mage Elfe ramassa ses vêtements dispersés sur le sol. Immobile au milieu de la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'œil au monticule laineux qui avait été leur couche, là où elle avait dormi au creux des bras de Cullen, là où, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait retrouvé la sécurité que n'offre qu'un amour partagé, mais là aussi où cet amour s'était évanoui, où il était déjà un souvenir envolé. La tempête s'était levée, ses vents avaient balayé et détruit ce qui aurait pu être de vertes prairies où un luxuriant soleil se serait sans cesse levé. Les oiseaux s'étaient posés, leurs vols suspendus pour un temps, peut-être pour toujours. Les fleurs qui avaient refleuri se fanaient à nouveau, flétries et blafardes.

Sylë franchit la porte, la refermant avec une précaution exagérée, comme si elle redoutait d'abandonner dans cette pièce les espoirs qu'elle y avait nourris pendant un si court moment, les désirs inavouables alors concrétisés. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé en vain. Peut-être leurs deux âmes étaient-elles trop brisées pour qu'elles puissent un jour guérir, pour qu'ils puissent songer à partager une solitude commune, à ne faire réellement qu'un. Peut-être avaient-ils commis la pire des bévues en se donnant l'un à l'autre.

D'une oreille distraite, l'Elfe entendit les serviteurs revenir un à un dans la cuisine. Le chef et sa bonne humeur les accueillaient à chaque fois qu'un nouveau domestique entrait, un énorme plateau vide à la main. Elle entendait fuser les exclamations, parfois surprises, parfois rieuses, rarement indignées, de ceux qui commentaient l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé les participants aux réjouissances de la soirée et, bien souvent, de qui ils avaient trouvé en leur présence. Des commérages en l'apparence inoffensifs.

-Quoi? Le Qunari et le mage Tévintide? Vous me faites marcher là!

-Le Nain et l'Elfe, vous me ferez toujours rire, Agnès. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que notre petite voleuse ne joue pas dans ce camp-là!

Un grand éclat de rire, puis l'hilarité générale devant l'invraisemblance totale de la chose.

-Ils ont juste mutuellement perdu une partie de Grâce Perfide et se sont endormis sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Et l'Ambassadrice et le Garde, vous en dites quoi de celle-là! lança un autre serviteur, triomphal.

-Vous me faites marcher, Barthélémy!

-Pas le moins du monde, Chef. Il sortait de son bureau alors que j'arrivais avec le plateau de déjeuner, la chemise plus que froissée. Il a tellement sursauté en me voyant qu'il m'a bredouillé ce qui ressemblait à un bonjour dans sa barde avant de se dérober à une vitesse phénoménale.

-Donc les fleurs sur le bureau de Dame de Montyliet c'était lui, déduisit une jeune femme à la voix pensive.

-Et toi, Béa, tes suppositions? Es-tu parvenu à quelque chose de concluant?

-Pas tout-à-fait, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que Dame Lavellan serait sortie tôt pour se balader.

Sylë sursauta en entendant prononcer son nom, se concentrant subitement sur les voix qui lui parvenaient de l'autre bout du corridor.

-Avec ce temps? s'étonna un autre.

-Elle est Dalatienne. Même si on a tendance à l'oublier maintenant qu'elle a rejoint l'Inquisition. Les aléas du temps font un peu partie du quotidien pour eux.

-Mais quand même! Ce temps! À l'heure qu'il est, c'est un vrai blizzard à l'extérieur.

-Pour ton intérêt, Béa. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en conclure, mais le Commandant était beaucoup plus échevelé qu'à son habitude lorsque j'ai été lui porter son assiette. Cependant, il avait l'air totalement abattu. Il dégageait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais perçu chez lui, comme une colère sourde.

S'en était trop. Syl'dhea ne voulait en entendre plus, elle ne pouvait supporter l'écho des rumeurs, de ce qui n'en était pas vraiment. Les serviteurs ne voulaient aucun mal. Elle ressentait dans leurs tons l'admiration, l'attachement qu'ils avaient pour chacun des membres de l'Inquisition, mais les mots qu'ils prononçaient l'atteignaient comme une flèche en plein cœur. Elle sentait sa pointe glacée traverser sa chair, se retenant de hurler de douleur. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu si mal tourner?

Elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit. Trouver refuge dans la seule certitude qui ne lui serait jamais enlevée. À la place de la métamorphe se tint bien vite un petit renard roux au regard paniqué.

Il traversa le corridor en courant, évitant de passer devant la cuisine. Se faufilant dans une chatière agitée par un vent porteur de bouffées de neige, il sentit le froid mordant de la tempête qui faisait rage lui pincer la peau même sous son épais pelage. Moins rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le petit animal se fraya un chemin dans l'imposant manteau blanc qui rendait sa progression laborieuse jusqu'à l'étable où les cheveux étaient à l'abri du temps impitoyable. Il entra, s'ébrouant, projetant de petits amas de neige tout autour de lui.

Un mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision fit tressaillir le renard qui trouva refuge derrière un ballot de foin. Il observa la forme qui remuait, étendue sur un sac de couchage. Blackwall ronflait résolument. Rasséréné, le petit renard repris son chemin. Un hennissement joyeux l'accueillit lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière stalle au fond de l'étable, celui qui ni ne comportait pas de porte, attribuant à son occupant une liberté totale. Il allait et venait comme bon lui semblait, mais revenait toujours lorsque la seule cavalière que jamais il n'accepterait nécessitait ses services. L'élégant croisé Dalatien était doté de ce sens étonnant.

Ressentant les pensées tourmentées du petit renard, Assan se pencha et posa doucement le bout de son nez contre la joue rousse encore trempée de la neige qui y avait déferlée. Le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de ses naseaux réchauffait le corps et l'âme transis de cette Elfe qu'il respectait et pour qui il serait prêt à galoper jusqu'aux confins de Tévinter, passant même par Séhéron s'il le fallait.

Le renard se faufila dans la stalle et se roula en boule dans un coin. Comprenant que le petit animal souhaitait profiter d'un sommeil qui se voulait réparateur, grâce auquel il trouverait réponses aux questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit ou qui y mettrait, du moins, un certain ordre, le cheval Dalatien se coucha de toute sa longueur en travers du seul accès à l'endroit. Il veillerait son amie jusqu'à son réveil, s'assurant que rien ne vienne la troubler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sylë sombra dans des songes agités, inquiets. Cullen… Tout était allé trop vite. Avait-elle servit à le perdre? À perdre cette amitié si précieuse? Que devait-elle lui dire? Que pouvait-elle lui dire afin que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient? Que le long chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble ne se scinde pas en deux. Trop tard. Elle avait réalisé trop tard que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'ancien Templier allaient au-delà de la simple amitié. Qu'adviendrait-il? Le destin la privait-elle encore de ce qu'il avait de plus beau à offrir?

Les songes se firent violents, les cauchemars se succédaient. Elle, puis Ghi'lan, puis Cullen, tous couverts de sang. Le sang devenait noir. Le paysage sombre brillait comme l'ébène, impénétrable. Les visages s'alternaient, chaque fois avalés par les ténèbres environnantes. Ne restait plus que désolation. Le renard roux gémissait, secoué des spasmes que les chimères du sommeil lui assénaient tandis qu'Assan le berçait du bout de son nez duveteux, tentant de le conforter.

Dans une tour balayée par les bourrasques de cet hiver furibond, non loin de la petite étable, Cullen avait les coudes appuyés sur son bureau, les paumes appuyées contre ses tempes encore lancinantes. Il fixait la carte qui s'étendait sous ses yeux sans la voir. L'assiette que lui avait apportée un peu plus tôt un jeune serviteur avait été repoussée presque immédiatement. Son estomac grondait, mais il n'avait pas faim, la ressentir lui était devenu secondaire.

Le Commandant essayait en vain de se concentrer sur la tâche que Léliana lui avait confiée. Mais son esprit semblait figé. Chaque fois qu'il se focalisait sur ses troupes, il avait l'impression de ne rien connaître à leur propos; comme si tout ce qu'il avait jusque-là érigé, cette armée dont il avait lui-même posé les bases, lui était totalement inconnu. Pourtant, il connaissait ses soldats par cœur, tous. Mais ils lui semblaient tout-à-coup étrangers, il ne savait plus avec certitude les reconnaitre. Il ne parvenait à détourner ses pensées des tourments que la nuit lui avait apportés. Il devait se ressaisir, sinon l'exercice de contrôle qu'il accomplirait auprès de ses troupes ne rimerait à rien, il n'en tirerait aucun résultat concluant.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les afflictions de l'âme n'étaient pas venues troubler son travail. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tourment semblable, c'était dans cette tour du Lac Calenhad, au sein du Cercle des Mages de Férelden. Là, il avait douté du lendemain, douté de l'implication de ses sentiments, des conséquences de ses décisions. Mais pas de la même façon, pas si âprement. Les actes qu'il y avait posés n'avaient jamais eu la tangibilité concupiscente de ces étreintes partagées au cœur du soir.

Tout avait semblé si juste, des pulsions si légitimes qu'elles revêtaient presque un aspect candide. Mais l'aube avait apporté avec lui ses désillusions, les regrets d'une nuit, la seule nuit, où il avait laissé tomber les barrières des interdits. Il s'était permis d'aimer celle qui serait à jamais si chère à son cœur, mais à quel prix? Celui de l'incertitude et du doute. Des remords et du repentir. Celui de la peur. Peur de voir à nouveau Sylë dépérir. Elle commençait à peine à accepter la perspective d'une destinée nouvelle; le désir d'emprunter des chemins inédits se dessinait dans son esprit depuis trop peu longtemps.

Il doutait de lui, de pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait, la vie qu'il se devait. Et elle ne pourrait supporter une autre déception. La jeune Elfe en avait déjà connues suffisamment. Être cette ultime goutte qui ferait se briser à jamais le vase de ses espoirs meurtris, voilà ce que Cullen redoutait plus que tout. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle avait perdu le désir de vivre; la détresse la guettait encore. Il ne suffirait que d'un imperceptible souffle de vent pour qu'à jamais sa flamme ne s'éteigne, que la confiance durement gagnée ne s'étiole. Alors, celui qui jadis fut Templier ne perdrait pas seulement l'espoir de l'expectative d'un amour insensé, il verrait s'éteindre le souvenir de cette amitié qui ne connaissait nul semblable.

Sylë avait trop souffert, au moindre faux pas elle s'effondrerait pour ne jamais se relever. Elle était ce petit animal blessé qui avait acquis une peur immuable contre les douleurs de l'âme. Et Cullen ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre. Cela le briserait même plus qu'elle-même. Toute cette histoire ne présageait que peine et amertume avant même d'avoir commencée.

Tous deux avaient souffert trop d'amertume et de rancœur, trop de fois la vie les avait-elle écorchés par ses revers cyniques. Ils étaient blessés, meurtris jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, des cicatrices qu'ils abhorreraient jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les prennent.

La Dalatienne à laquelle le peuple des Hommes avait tout pris et l'ancien Templier auquel l'Ordre vénéré avait enlevé ses rêves d'enfant. Deux solitudes lourdement mutilées. Cullen frémit. Ensemble, ils ne pourraient que se détruire. L'accalmie avait trop durée; ils étaient de ces êtres pour qui le bonheur n'avait point été consenti, qui souhaiteraient le calme sans jamais le connaître.

Ils ne pouvaient continuer ensemble. Trop de craintes les habitaient. Trop de doutes les guidaient.

Et, par-dessus tout, le Féreldien ne pouvait se permettre de détruire celle que l'Inquisiteur qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver Thédas avait tant aimée. Celle que lui-même aimerait à jamais. Celle qu'il aimait trop, lui que les épreuves avait brisé, qui se donnait corps et âme à son rôle de Commandant pour se racheter face à lui-même, pour corriger les erreurs passées, pour rétablir l'ordre que les Templiers avaient aidé à détruire. Il n'y avait pas de place à ses côtés pour cette jeune Mage qui méritait tellement plus. Il s'était promis de la sauver, il ne servirait pas à rompre ses propres promesses.

Malgré cela il ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié, pas déjà. Un jour elle partirait, elle irait parcourir le monde, découvrir ce que, toutes ces années, elle avait ignoré, il en était conscient. Mais il espérait plus que tout que leurs conversations volées demeurent. Il souhaitait voir encore ce doux sourire s'épanouir, ces prunelles de lapis-lazulis s'illuminer.

Il ne voulait pas que ses malheurs l'abîment, elle. Syl'dhea…

À l'abri de la toiture qui geignait sous les assauts glacés d'un blizzard qui ne voulait pas s'apaiser, le petit renard s'éveilla, encore plongé dans la torpeur de ses cauchemars. Il reprit la forme de la jeune Elfe perdue au cœur de la tempête de ses émotions, la tête assaillit de mille et une questions et d'encore plus d'inquiétudes.

N'avait-elle utilisé Cullen que comme placebo face à une douleur qu'elle ressentait encore trop souvent et qui serait à jamais une partie d'elle-même? Avait-elle fait passer son plaisir avant ce lien précieux qui s'était tissé entre eux? Avait-elle perdu cet ami précieux? Avait-elle rompu ce lien de façon inaltérable, irrémédiable? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas, un seul instant, considéré les conséquences de ces actes qu'ils avaient entrepris au cœur de la nuit? Comment ce qui avait été si agréable pouvait avoir été la source même de tant de supplices?

Plongeant ses yeux verts d'eau dans le regard attentif d'Assan, Sylë sourit au seul ami que son ancienne vie lui avait laissé, un sourire pâli par les interrogations qui la défiaient de toutes parts. Elle tendit la main, caressant l'encolure douce de laquelle émanait une chaleur réconfortante. Le croisé Dalatien poussa un hennissement bas qui se rapprochait plus du grognement approbateur.

Un semblant de quiétude s'installa tranquillement sur les pensées de la jeune Elfe. Peu importait ce qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre dans ces caresses charnelles, peu importait ce qui était immuable, peu importait l'impression douce-amère qui leur resterait de cette nuit-là. Mais ils ne devaient pas devenir des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui un jour avait été ne pouvait être révolu, emporté par le vent de cette tempête qui faisait rage.

Sylë avait vu le remords dans les yeux de Cullen, ce matin. Elle savait qu'il regrettait ce qui avait eu lieu, ce qui n'aurait pas dû. Comment, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais la métamorphe lui ferait comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Toutefois, doucement, elle s'apercevait que ses sentiments envers le Commandant s'étaient transformés ou, plutôt, elle réalisait l'ampleur que depuis un temps ils avaient revêtue. Elle l'aimait. Mais cette constatation ne lui apportait que panique et trouble. Et si les avouer à Cullen ne faisait que les éloigner un peu plus l'un de l'autre? Si cela sonnait le glas de cette amitié si précieuse qu'ils avaient développée?

Tous deux avaient vu, autrefois, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, l'être aimé être emporté par un mal trop grand, un ennemi damné entre tous. Tous deux savaient que l'amour pouvait être l'origine des pires maux, des plus inconsolables tristesses. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient que craindre les conséquences d'aimer et d'être aimé. Pour cela, Sylë n'accepterait jamais de risquer qu'à jamais leur amitié ne soir ternie. Elle reléguerait son secret au creux de son cœur, près du souvenir de Ghi'lan. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais là, en cet instant, elle ne se sentait pas la force de perdre celui qui lui avait doucement redonné l'envie de vivre. Elle focaliserait ses énergies sur la conservation de cette amitié soudain menacée. La Dalatienne ne savait encore comment, mais elle y parviendrait.

Il convenait de prime abord qu'elle montre à Cullen qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de cette nuit. Il devait comprendre que l'ombre du regret qui planait sur lui n'avait pas lieu d'être; elle devait l'éclairer. Il devait comprendre que les sentiments de la jeune Elfe étaient demeurés intacts… ou presque. Probablement avait-il l'atroce impression d'avoir séduit la fiancée de son défunt ami. Elle devait lui montrer que, tranquillement, elle tournait la page, prête à entamer ce nouveau parcours, à revivre l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Mais elle ne voulait pas se déposséder de son amitié, surtout si les sentiments qu'elle avait maintenant conscience d'éprouver à son égard n'étaient pas partagés et n'étaient voués qu'à agrandir ce fossé qui semblait vouloir se creuser entre eux.

Pleine d'une résolution retrouvée, Sylë se leva d'un bond. Encore une fois, elle sursauta en apercevant du coin de l'œil la silhouette ronflante de Blackwall qui continuait à dormir profondément. Elle sourit. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir connue des activités nocturnes plus mouvementés que de coutume. Le guerrier abhorrait au col de sa veste une trace d'un rouge à lèvre foncé que portait une seule Antivane de sa connaissance.

Voyant que la température ne s'était pas adoucie au dehors, la métamorphe serra un peu plus autour d'elle l'uniforme cramoisi un peu froissé, empoignant solidement tout ce qu'elle pouvait démontrer de courage par la même occasion. Assan poussa un son joyeux en la voyant reprendre ainsi contenance. Sylë salua cet animal qui était plus pour elle qu'une simple monture et s'en fut en courant, bravant le souffle de la tempête, gravissant quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierres qui la menaient au bureau de Cullen. Elle s'empressait de fuir à la fois le froid, mais aussi l'indécision qui menaçait de la faire rebrousser chemin continuellement.

Cullen s'était levé, s'accoudant à la fenêtre, il fixait d'un œil éteint l'horizon tourbillonnant de neige et de givre. Il ne réagit pas lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, s'attendant à voir surgir Léliana d'un instant à l'autre. Ayant revêtu son armure, il ne trouvait toujours pas l'énergie nécessaire pour orienter ses pensées ailleurs que sur le trouble qui l'habitait, sur les souvenirs d'évènements qui n'auraient pas dû être et l'expectative de leurs conséquences qu'il craignait redoutables. Il inspira profondément avant de se retourner et de tressaillir devant cette visite qu'il n'attendait pas, qu'il n'espérait plus.

Sur le pas de sa porte se tenait cette Dalatienne qui lui avait ravi son cœur et sa raison, celle que jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il ne venait qu'à la blesser, de quelque façon que ce soit; Sylë le fixait de ses yeux bleu-vert lumineux, transie de froid, grelottante, mais vibrante d'une détermination qu'il ne lui avait pas connue alors. Ses cheveux roux étaient humides de la neige qui y fondait, ses joues rougies par le vent. Elle était plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

La belle Elfe plongea son regard dans celui de Cullen, lourdement cerné et terne, qui se détourna presque aussitôt, déconfit, penaud. Cette image s'imprima comme une marque de poignard dans le cœur de la Dalatienne. Elle ne voulait plus jamais la revivre, ni que ne s'impose à elle cette impression d'effacer peu à peu, par des actes irréfléchis, celui qui lui avait redonné espoir en l'existence.

Elle parla, d'un ton plus assuré qu'elle ne l'aurait prédit :

-Cullen, je ne sais comment vous le signifier, mais le plus simplement sera probablement le mieux. Nous ne pouvons oublier ce qui s'est produit, pas plus que nous ne pouvons le changer. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Il n'y a rien à regretter. Je vous connais, mon ami, vous craignez de ne m'avoir heurtée, offensée peut-être même; il n'en est rien. Continuons, comme avant que cela ne se produise, mon ami. Faites qu'avoir un temps été amants ne voile pas notre camaraderie.

Elle se tut. Il releva la tête. Les iris couleur de châtaigne du Commandant avaient retrouvé l'éclat chaleureux qu'elle leur connaissait. La Mage sourit, un sourire étincelant, rassurant :

-Je tiens énormément à vous.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit l'ancien Templier.

Tous ses muscles se détendirent, ses pensées se calmèrent, il redevint plus serein. Ils continueraient, deux amis, deux confidents qui ne risquaient pas que les déceptions communes que l'amour apportait trop souvent ne viennent les séparer à jamais.

Dehors, le vent se calma, la tempête s'apaisa, mais son souvenir demeurerait pendant un temps, malgré le réconfort du renouveau, une réalité plus paisible. Pendant un temps. Pour une saison.


	10. Puis advint le printemps

-Vous comptez partir… à jamais?

Pour un rare instant, Joséphine avait déposé calepin et crayon, se concentrant uniquement sur la Dalatienne à la chevelure flamboyante -maintenant nouée en un petit chignon duquel s'échappait une multitude de mèches rebelles- qui lui faisait face. Les traits inquiets de l'Antivane attendrirent Sylë qui s'empressa de la rassurer :

-Non. Je compte bien revenir. Maintenant, je ne suis plus une Elfe nomade, plus tout-à-fait une Dalatienne. Je suis ici chez moi et je ne compte pas abandonner l'Inquisition.

L'Ambassadrice poussa un soupir soulagé :

-Me voilà ravie de l'entendre. Pendant un instant, lorsque vous m'avez annoncée vouloir rendre visite au clan Lavellan, j'ai appréhendé que vous ne m'annonciez vouloir nous quitter afin de retrouver les vôtres et reprendre votre rôle de Première Apprentie. C'est bien ainsi que l'on qualifie ceux destinés à prendre la relève d'un Archiviste Dalatien, n'est-ce pas?

Devant la légère hésitation de Syl'dhea, plus mélancolique qu'envieuse face à son ancien titre, Joséphine ne put qu'afficher une mine un peu contrite devant la possibilité encore présente de voir les abandonner à jamais cette jeune Elfe qui, avec parcimonie, avait appris à connaître l'Inquisition et qui doucement s'y était intégrée. Une chose s'était produite, une chose sur laquelle nombreux avait spéculé, mais peu avait vu juste, une chose qui l'avait changée, lui donnant envie de voir le monde. Ou plutôt de le revoir, avec cette vision nouvelle que lui apportaient les espérances réitérées, la douceur du chagrin qui tranquillement s'était envolé.

Le vent du matin se faisait enfin vivifiant, privé de la brûlure du froid de l'hiver. Il retrouvait le réconfort d'antan, l'avènement d'aubes éclatantes. Avant méfiante et inquiète, maintenant joyeuse et preste. Telle était la Dalatienne, ce petit animal sauvage que tous avaient appris à apprécier avec la même sincérité que celle qui les avait poussés à suivre Ghi'lan. Celui qui fut son fiancé, il y avait de cela une éternité.

-Encore une fois, je réponds par la négative à cette question, Ambassadrice, répondit Sylë. Ma place n'est plus auprès de ceux qui m'ont vu naître, mais à vos côtés, là où je peux réellement changer ce qui se doit de l'être. Ghi'lan a commencé quelque chose que je me dois de terminer. Ne vous en faites pas; c'est par pure mélancolie que je me rends auprès de mon clan. Je me dois de savoir ce qu'il advient. Je connais Deshanna : elle ne me répond que ce que je veux entendre dans ses rares missives. Il me faut donc constater de mes propres yeux ses dires, savoir que mon peuple se porte bien, que le cours des évènements régissant ce monde leur est favorable.

Des étincelles de joie brillaient dans ses prunelles de lapis-lazulis. Une flamme joyeuse y dansait, reflet de son bonheur de revoir son clan après tous ces mois, toutes ces épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Le printemps pointait ses ramures à nouveau verdoyantes, dépourvues de l'austérité de l'hiver; bien des saisons s'étaient écoulées. Jamais plus elle ne serait de ces Elfes nomades qui portaient leur campement de lunes en lunes, mais elle demeurerait Dalatienne au plus profond d'elle, viscéralement. Même à Fort Céleste, cette marque demeurait indélébile. Souvent l'envie de s'évader, de retourner sillonner les bois lui prenait, mais toujours elle revenait vers ces amis chers que l'Inquisition lui avait apportée.

Et vers Cullen pour qui ses sentiments ne faisaient que fleurir un peu plus à chaque matin que faisait ce monde, chaque fois que le soleil effleurait sa peau, lui rappelant la douce caresse du corps de l'ancien Templier contre sa peau nue au réveil de cette seule nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Cette nuit qu'elle se remémorait trop souvent. Cette nuit qu'elle ne regrettait pas malgré tout, malgré la légère gêne qui s'était installée entre eux. Sylë aimait Cullen, profondément. D'un amour qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui avouer de peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques et ne brisent pour toujours leur amitié.

C'était d'ailleurs l'autre raison qui la poussait à rendre visite au clan Lavellan : elle souhaitait trouver conseil auprès de son mentor, sa vieille confidente. Deshanna saurait être d'une oreille attentive et d'un avis éclairé. Elle l'avait toujours été.

-Bien. En tant qu'Ambassadrice je me dois de vous demander de m'aviser dès votre retour à Fort Céleste afin que je puisse planifier les détails conséquents, mais en tant qu'amie je ne puis que vous exhorter à revenir le plus tôt possible. Toute la forteresse se ressentira gravement du manque de votre présence. Vous nous êtes devenue plus chère que vous pouvez le concevoir, Syl'dhea.

Un sourire un peu triste étira les lèvres incarnates de l'Antivane. Les deux femmes échangèrent des politesses empreintes d'un franc attachement avant que la jeune Mage ne se lève suites à des aurevoirs qui transpiraient encore l'appréhension de Joséphine de ne plus revoir son amie qui, avec les siens, retrouveraient peut-être ce qu'elle avait laissé là, au plus profond des bois, son passé qui n'était pas si lointain, une vie que peut-être elle souhaiterait reprendre, désertant définitivement les rangs de l'Inquisition.

La Dalatienne s'inclina gracieusement et, avec un dernier regard pétillant de la joie de revoir son peuple, s'en fut par la lourde porte de chêne qui, lorsqu'elle se referma, laissa un vide impossible à combler dans la pièce maintenant privée de l'allégresse tranquille, de la pétulance sereine de Sylë qui dévalait alors les escaliers du Fort, courant rejoindre Assan qu'elle avait déjà pris soin de seller.

Ses autres collègues avaient déjà été avertis de ses intentions. Elle avait attendu au dernier moment avant de prévenir l'Ambassadrice, connaissant la propension de celle-ci à organiser de trop grandes réceptions lors de tels moments. Et Sylë n'appréciait pas tout particulièrement être le centre d'attention, donc elle s'était bien gardée de faire part de sa décision à Joséphine avant l'ultime seconde précédant son voyage. Elle l'appréciait énormément, mais les deux femmes ne partageaient pas du tout un intérêt semblable pour les affaires mondaines.

C'est le cœur réjoui que l'Elfe plus rousse que le soleil levant traversa la cours de Fort Céleste. Elle ne cachait pas éprouver le besoin de revoir les siens, de leur livrer l'aurevoir convenable qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de leur donner lorsque l'Inquisition était venue lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles, il y avait des lustres de cela. Une autre époque. Un autre temps.

-Sylë! Cullen l'interpela, la tirant de ces souvenances qui semblaient sorties du fond des siècles; il y avait deux saisons.

Il descendait les escaliers menant à son bureau quatre à quatre, sa cape claquait derrière lui presque aussi bruyante que le son du métal de ses bottes lourdes contre la pierre. Quand il foula l'herbe de la cours, encore humide de la rosée matinale, la jeune Elfe aperçut sur son visage presque invariablement songeur quelque chose qu'elle détestait y voir : une tristesse aiguë qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de lui cacher. Beaucoup plus mal que bien.

Son cœur auparavant léger se serra douloureusement, coincé dans le corset d'une pointe de remords. C'était ce même éclat qu'elle avait capté au fond de ses yeux devenus humides la veille lorsqu'elle lui avait rendue visite afin de lui exposer son intention de partir pour un temps. Même lorsqu'elle lui avait promis de revenir, elle n'avait pu changer ses yeux chaleureux soudains tristes. Elle était consciente que c'était ce doute qui peinait son ami. Il craignait de ne jamais la revoir, comme Joséphine à peine plus tôt. Et Sylë ne pouvait leur laisser en garantit que sa parole.

Elle s'avança vers le Commandant, rassurante :

-Mon ami, ne soyez pas triste. Je ferai le trajet aussi vite que possible et reviendrai bien assez tôt. N'ayez crainte. Vous aurez à peine le temps de vous ennuyer.

Elle rit doucement. Devant sa joie, Cullen ne put que lui rendre son sourire, mais son âme était ravagée par l'appréhension de ne la perdre à jamais, que le destin ne la lui enlève pour l'éternité par quelque vicissitude dont lui seul avait le secret, par quelque manœuvre dont trop souvent il l'avait vu user. Ce n'était pas que Sylë puisse rompre sa promesse qui le terrifiait, mais ce qui pouvait se dresser sur son chemin qui l'empêcherait de lui revenir, les mésaventures qui pourraient subvenir. Lui, ne pouvait se permettre de quitter le Fort, pas alors que Cassandra venait de prendre officiellement poste en tant que Divine et que tout était à faire afin de réorganiser l'Inquisition. Il avait proposé à la Mage de lui dépêcher un de ses soldats afin qu'il lui serve de garde du corps. Elle avait gentiment refusé, prétextant qu'il y avait longtemps que son croisé Dalatien n'avait pas fait montre de sa pleine puissance et que la pauvre monture sur laquelle prendrait place son escorte se perdrait indubitablement et prématurément dans la poussière, loin derrière elle et Assan.

Cullen s'était alors retenu à grandes peines de ne pas lui demander de transmettre de ses nouvelles tous les jours. La jeune Elfe aurait pu voir cette demande comme la confirmation des doutes de l'Inquisition quant à son retour incertain, à son désir de peut-être rejoindre le clan Lavellan et de ne plus revenir. Elle aurait pu en être insultée, pire encore : blessée par ce qui pouvait ressembler à un manque de confiance alors que ce n'était que le reflet des crainte de celui qui avait appris à l'aimer plus que de raison, à la chérir de tout son être.

Il se noya dans ce regard de lapis-lazuli, encore une fois, peut-être la dernière. Non, il ne devait pas y songer, pas ainsi. Elle lui reviendrait; il devait s'en convaincre. Elle était si joyeuse, si fébrile de retrouver son clan. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ternir sa bonne humeur. Le destin ne pouvait oser la lui enlever. Pas maintenant, alors que leur complicité avait repris l'aspect que déjà elle avait revêtu, plus grande encore qu'avant cette nuit où ils avaient été amants et malgré le malaise qui en subsistait.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimerait jusqu'à ce que la vie ne les sépare et même après. Cullen ne pourrait plus chérir une autre femme qu'elle. Pas avec la même intensité. Avec le même désir de la préserver, de voir chaque jour son sourire s'épanouir un peu plus. Elle lui était si différente -plus enjouée qu'il ne le serait jamais, plus déterminée que toute autre- mais aussi si semblable par cette solitude partagée, ce désespoir qu'ensemble ils avaient surmonté, ces expectatives agréables ravivées. Ce désir de vivre qu'ils avaient tous deux appris à reprendre aux mains d'un hasard parfois sournois. Ces cicatrices de l'âme qu'ensemble ils avaient pansées; s'affranchissant un peu plus des attaches pernicieuses chaque fois que le soleil se levait sur Thédas.

Sylë… Celle qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais blesser, sur laquelle il aurait souhaité veiller matin et soir. Pourtant, elle n'était plus la petite Elfe fragile qu'il avait recueilli au creux de ses bras. Elle avait recouvré sa force d'antan, sa fougue joyeuse. Elle était maintenant celle qu'il implorait de lui revenir au plus vite. Celle dont son cœur hurlait le nom.

Ils restèrent longtemps, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, profitant de ces instants à jamais volés. Puis, la Dalatienne posa une main douce sur la joue de son complice de tous les instants dont les aurevoirs étaient empreints de trop d'inquiétude, lui parlant d'un ton paisible, mais déterminé :

-Je reviendrais, Cullen. Je reviendrais vite, mon ami. Avant que les premiers bourgeons du pommier dans le jardin de Fort Céleste ne fleurissent.

Le sourire du Féreldien contenait peu de joie, mais il exprimait une chaleur qui manquerait à Sylë tout au long de son périple jusqu'à son retour au Fort.

-Dans ce cas, lui répondis Cullen. Je me rendrai au jardin tous les matins. Si un des bourgeons fleuri avant que vous ne soyez rentrée, je lance toutes mes troupes à votre recherche, je vous le promets. Même si elles doivent ratisser tout Thédas afin de vous mettre la main dessus.

Il avait retrouvé un peu de bonne humeur. Attirant Sylë à lui, il la serra dans ses bras, une embrassade qui dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser. Une embrassade qui ne devait pas être un adieu. Le Commandant chassa vite ces pensées néfastes de son esprit, il voulait profiter de chaque seconde de ce moment sans le ternir de perspectives viciées.

-Vous allez me manquer, Sylë.

-Vous me manquerez aussi, Cullen. Mais je ne serais pas partie longtemps.

Ils se défirent à contrecœur l'un de l'autre. La jeune Elfe lui lança un regard narquois :

-Plongez-vous dans votre travail comme vous seul savez le faire. Vous verrez, vous aurez l'impression que je ne serais absente que quelques heures.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers Assan, Cullen profita du souvenir de la chaleur de sa peau contre sa joue qui y demeurait encore malgré le vent frisquet de ce matin de printemps. Il contempla l'éclat de l'astre du jour, alors haut dans le ciel, sur sa chevelure d'un roux éclatant. Il grava dans sa mémoire cette démarche dansante, cet air rieur sur ce visage aux traits fins. Le tracé des vallaslins bleutés sur sa peau doucement basanée. Le mouvement de cette cape faite de fourrures de renards qui ondulait dans sa foulée. Et cette odeur de pommier en fleur que l'air lui portait encore. Elle était si belle. Il l'aimait tellement. D'un amour auquel il ne devait se permettre de succomber. En aucune autre circonstance.

La métamorphe prit agilement place sur la selle légère sans laquelle bien souvent elle montait, mais que le long chemin qui se traçait devant elle exigeait. Du moins pour qu'elle y place ses rares bagages. Cullen observa l'élégant mouvement de la cape derrière elle alors qu'elle faisait prestement se retourner Assan dans une volte serrée. Une impression de déjà-vu mélancolique s'imposa à lui, du temps où elle était encore ce petit animal sauvage qu'il avait lentement apprivoisé.

Sylë posa ses yeux bleu-vert parsemés d'ambre sur lui. Il y lu toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui et, alors seulement, il en fut certain : elle reviendrait. Par le Créateur, elle lui reviendrait. Puis elle se tourna, faisant face aux portes du Fort. Sa fougueuse monture entama un galop effréné, pourtant l'ancien Templier eut l'impression que le temps avait ralenti, que chaque mouvement de la bête et de sa cavalière, chaque muscle raidi, chaque mèche de cheveux battant au vent, chaque ordre prononcé en elfique, lui était perceptible. Ils les ressentaient, les vivaient. La jeune Elfe se retourna une derrière fois dans sa direction et lui sourit, d'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jusque-là jamais connu, où les craintes et le doute n'avaient plus leur place. Garant de l'avenir, forgé par les mémoires.

Assan franchit le seuil. Sylë s'en était allée, pour un temps. Un temps à jamais trop long. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne l'endroit qui était devenu sa maison, au sein de l'Inquisition. Près des siens. Près de lui.

Il vit le blanc du pelage de sa monture luire sous le soleil, le noir de ses taches briller; il vit le vent défaire le court chignon de la mage, libérer ses cheveux qui lui balayaient maintenant effrontément les épaules, tels une flamme éternelle. Il entendit les sabots du cheval claquer bruyamment contre les dalles de la passerelle et s'évanouir au loin. Autour de lui, les lourds étendards de l'Inquisition bâtaient au vent, accompagnant de leur mélodie dolente sa solitude retrouvée, ce manque qui rongeait soudain son âme. Cette présence au creux de ses bras qui, une nouvelle fois, lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le prévoir.

Elle rentrerait. Il ne pouvait plus que l'attendre.

Comme elle avait attendu Ghi'lan. Mais lui n'avait même jamais entamé le trajet de retour.

Il chassa ces raisonnements inquiets, rejetant toutes catastrophes envisageables.

Sylë reviendrait. Le vent la porterait à nouveau à Fort Céleste.

Cullen baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées mitigées. Il retourna lentement à son bureau, là où il savait qu'encore il aurait tant de difficulté à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Du moins pour un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau il entende les sabots prestes d'Assan fouler le passage qui la ramènerait parmi eux.

À une fenêtre de la bibliothèque, un peu plus tôt, un regard attendri avait observé la scène. Dorian soupira et hocha la tête de droite à gauche, un peu dépité. La Dalatienne et l'ancien Templier venait de rompre leur étreinte. Elle se dirigeait vers son cheval, prête à partir. Une voix impérieuse l'interpella sans parvenir à le tirer de son examen de ce qui se déroulait dans la cours sous la fenêtre.

-Dorian, je dois savoir quand vous comptez retourner en Tévinter. Il m'est impératif que vous m'en informiez le plus tôt possible afin que je puisse réassigner le travail qui vous restera à compléter…

Léliana s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le mage n'avait pas bronché, malgré le ton employé. Cependant, il lui adressa une réponse qui était à des lieux de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu prévoir :

-Je crois que je vais attendre au moins jusqu'à ce que ces deux-là comprennent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Il y a des lustres que je n'ai pas assisté à un mariage digne de ce nom!

Intriguée, la Maître espionne s'approcha de la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Sylë filer comme une flèche sur sa monture qui n'avait eu de cesse de prouver ses capacités incroyables, mais aussi son tempérament bouillant. Cullen demeurait immobile, interdit seul au milieu de la cour surplombée de hautes murailles.

Dorian, avec sa verve coutumière s'exclama presque véhément :

-Bon sang! Qu'attendent-ils donc? Ça crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment!

Sur les lèvres de Léliana s'étira un petit sourire triste que le Tévintide intercepta, lui lançant un regard interloqué. Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux roux camouflant un instant ses traits inhabituellement affligés. S'approchant de la fenêtre, celle qui fut barde effleura les carreaux de la main, la chaleur de ses doigts y traçant des lignes qui effleuraient les souvenirs qu'elle s'y représentait, traçant les contours qui, dans son esprit, étaient encore palpables. Le présent semblait avoir revêtu les traits du passé pour l'Orlésienne qui cachait trop souvent sous un voile détaché l'empreinte que les peines avaient laissée sur son être, un voile arrogant bien souvent. Une carapace qui parfois lui permettait de continuer à avancer.

-Il est des épreuves beaucoup plus âpres à surmonter que la plupart n'ose le croire, dit-elle d'une voix songeuse qui ne lui était pas familière. Moi-même je n'y croyais pas avant que le destin ne me l'impose, avant qu'un ennemi trop grand ne s'interpose devant une félicité qui aurait pu être, devant une vie que je ne connaîtrai jamais et que je n'ose imaginer car elle m'apporte encore chagrin et déception. Syl'dhea a perdu la personne qu'elle aimait, celle qui aurait dû vieillir à ses côtés, celle qui lui avait promis d'être là pour elle et qui a péri, dont l'ennemi l'a privée…

Fixant toujours la cour maintenant vide, Dorian écoutait le récit touchant que lui faisait une Maître espionne dont on oubliait trop souvent l'histoire tragique, les blessures que même le temps n'avait pu guérir. Après une courte pause, elle continua, de cette voix mélodieuse faite pour chanter les plus émouvantes strophes :

-Tout comme lorsque Néria a donné sa vie pour que meure l'archidémon. Ma Néria… Elle était ce que le monde avait de plus beau à offrir. Le Créateur l'a rappelée trop vite à lui. Je lui en ai voulu, tellement voulu, à l'époque, de ne pas avoir écouté mes plus ardentes prières. J'ai eu mille occasions par la suite de refaire ma vie aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre, mais la crainte de se voir enlever son bonheur une nouvelle fois a toujours primé. Je n'ai jamais pu. Le Créateur m'a montré une autre voie et je l'ai suivie avec gratitude. Je suis devenue la main gauche de la Divine, y trouvant une alliée précieuse et une vocation dans laquelle m'investir et m'épanouir pleinement.

Elle se tourna vers Dorian, rassérénée, ses prunelles claires animées d'un éclat que n'apportent que les certitudes communes :

-Mais Syl'dhea est encore capable de connaître ce bonheur dont je fus privé. Cullen peut lui insuffler cet espoir. Souhaitons-le pour eux. Nous ne pouvons intervenir pour contraindre le cours des choses.

Une main compréhensive se posa sur l'épaule de l'Orlésienne, la serrant doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle non plus n'était pas seule. Elle n'avait pas trouvé une âme sœur comme l'avait faite la jeune Dalatienne, mais une amitié insoupçonnée, quelqu'un sur qui se reposer même dans ses confidences les plus intimes, celles que jamais elle n'avait osé formuler. Elle lança à Dorian un regard reconnaissant. Ses yeux bleus du ciel des chauds matins d'été s'animaient d'une lueur qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas projetée.

-Et bien, chère Léliana, lui dit solennellement le Tévintide. Attendons avec toute l'impatience qui se doit que nos deux amis ne se décident à bien voir l'évidence.

Un court silence s'installa avant qu'il ne demande, mi rieur mi sérieux :

-Mais, tout de même, croyez-vous que vos corbeaux pourraient leur donner un coup de main? Sinon nous risquons tous d'avoir plus d'un cheveu blanc avant d'assister au mariage!

Le rire trop rare de Léliana résonna entre les rayonnages où reposaient certains des ouvrages les plus rares et les plus recherchés de tout Thédas.

Au loin, Sylë partait rejoindre les siens.

Aucun orage, aucun matin brumeux n'était venu saboter ce voyage que la métamorphe avait entrepris d'un cœur joyeux. Pourtant, le regard abattu et inquiet que Cullen avait posé sur elle à son départ lui avait donné plus d'une fois envie de rebrousser chemin lorsque, subrepticement, au détour d'un sentier, il était venu s'insinuer dans son esprit. Réminiscence de ce qu'elle avait laissé au Fort. Ce qu'elle retrouverait, mais jamais assez tôt. Toutefois, le bonheur de retrouver son clan après ces nombreux mois, après deux saisons, l'emportait sur ses regrets temporaires auxquels elle remédierait inévitablement.

Le trajet avait été rapide, quelques jours tout au plus. Et la vitesse avérée d'Assan n'avait pas été le seul facteur de cette promptitude. Elle connaissait les déplacements des siens sur le bout des doigts et avait deviné avec justesse le lieu de leur campement du moment. Un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela que, si elle avait si bien intégré les habitudes du clan Lavellan c'est qu'à une époque, elle, Syl'dhea, avait été destinée à devenir sa prochaine Archiviste.

Mais, lorsqu'elle aperçut la forme des aravels au détour d'un sentier -s'apparentant à celle d'un voilier qu'on aurait doté de roues-; que les halhs levèrent vers elle leurs regards bienveillants, qu'une multitude d'exclamations de joie retentirent, que les jeunes Elfes dont elle avait égayé les jeux de ses illusions scintillantes se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'accueillir, la Dalatienne oublia toute mélancolie, emportée par la joie des retrouvailles. Les accolades chaleureuses se succédèrent.

Dans l'air de la forêt touffue et verdoyante flottait les échos des rires, une clameur aussi vivifiante que le chant des oiseaux en ce printemps radieux. Le clan Lavellan n'était pas le plus important des clans Dalatiens des Marches Libres. Il comportait une trentaine d'entre eux, tout au plus. Mais ce nombre suffisait pour, qu'en ce moment, la métamorphe ait l'impression de s'être trouvée au centre d'une foule compacte. Pas comme lors des évènements mondains auxquels elle avait assistée à Fort Céleste cependant. Ce rassemblement-ci était marqué par l'authenticité des sentiments qui s'en dégageaient.

Au centre de cette joyeuse réunion, Sylë profitait de quelques répits bien brefs pour caresser du regard ce campement dont elle se souvenait de chaque détail : d'une écorchure réparée avec soin dans la toile grenat et ocre de la plus grande des aravels jusqu'aux taches caractéristiques que portait un des hahl au front, une touffe de poil couleur charbon en forme de croissant de lune. Et ce feu de camp qui crépitait invariablement au milieu du campement, localisé là avec une précision presque mathématique. Alors pourtant que le Soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, Deshanna se tenait là, non loin des flammes, en retrait de tous les siens qui s'étaient regroupés autour de leur consœur rentrée au bercail.

La vénérable Elfe fixait tendrement son ancienne Première Apprentie, mais au fond de ses yeux pâles, un sentiment indéchiffrable brillait. Une étincelle que Sylë n'y avait jamais vue malgré ces nombreuses années passées à ses côtés, alors que Deshanna lui enseignait son art et son rôle prochain tout à la fois. Une lueur pour laquelle elle se doutait bien jamais ne connaître d'explication satisfaisante. Car ainsi était son ancien mentor. Ainsi étaient les sages Elfes. Plus mystérieux que le cœur des forêts séculaires. Plus insondables que la profondeur des océans.

Une fois les retrouvailles achevées en bonne et due forme, celle dont la monture portait désormais les armoiries de l'Inquisition gravés sur la selle dont un artisan Féreldien lui avait fait cadeau s'avança vers l'Archiviste demeurée en retrait. Une affection sincère s'étala sur chaque trait de son visage raviné par les années :

-Tu as bien changé, ma petite. Tu es devenue celle qui se devait. Celle que tu n'as cessé de fuir depuis tes tendres années. Pourtant, regarde comme elle te va bien!

L'auguste Dalatienne enlaça Sylë, la couvrant de cette même attention maternelle qui l'avait bien souvent bercée lorsque, enfant, elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir après un cauchemar effroyable. Puis, après une longue étreinte aussi silencieuse que significative, elle s'écarta un peu, gardant les mains sur les épaules de son ancienne élève. L'étincelle imprécise au fond de son regard s'était teintée d'une pointe de déception semblable à l'éclat d'une larme qui ne voulait être versée :

-Mais tu n'es pas venue pour reprendre ta place. Tu ne demeureras pas parmi nous bien longtemps. Ais-je raison?

-Oui… Oui, Archiviste. Ma place est maintenant ailleurs. Je peux participer à ce que Ghi'lan a construit, ce que j'aurais dû faire bien avant, et je le veux. J'avais besoin de venir vous en faire part de vive voix. Je vous retrouve pour quelques jours, mais après je repartirais. L'Inquisition a fort à faire et je ne peux me permettre de laisser trop longtemps mes travaux en suspens.

Deshanna poussa un soupir, étrange mélange de résignation et de soulagement :

-Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu t'apercevrais de tout le potentiel de cette organisation. Et de ton potentiel propre face à ce que tu convoites y accomplir. Tu as toujours souhaité faire une différence en ce monde, le rendre plus juste, moins fourbe. Voilà que tu as trouvé la meilleure voie pour y parvenir. J'en suis heureuse, mon ancienne Première Apprentie. Et j'ai bien hâte que tu me parles de ces recherches sur lesquelles tu travailles!

L'Archiviste rit doucement, repoussant du bout de ses longs doigts fins une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l'oreille de Sylë, effleurant la pointe de celle-ci. Sa voix se fit étrangement rêveuse :

-Le temps où les nôtres étaient considérés comme une sous-race est révolu. Les Elfes retrouveront leur splendeur d'antan. Notre monde est en mouvement, plus encore que tu ne puis le concevoir, Sylë. Le temps des décisions approche. Tu devras seulement choisir la bonne, celle qui te conviendra, celle vers laquelle ton cœur te guidera.

Sachant que même si elle lui avait demandé des éclaircissements, Deshanna se serait défilée à ses questions, la métamorphe demeura silencieuse. Un instant muette, les yeux brumeux, perdus dans des contrées lointaines qu'elle seule connaissait, l'honorable Dalatienne se tourna ensuite promptement, plongeant son regard affuté dans celui de la jeune Mage, en scrutant le moindre recoin, comme si elle sondait chaque parcelle de son âme. Sylë demeura impassible, habituée, après avoir subi maints fois déjà ce genre d'examen. L'expression du visage à l'âge indéterminable se fit sévère, un peu réprobatrice :

-Cesse de craindre d'être heureuse. Cesse de craindre le bonheur, Sylë. Le malheur ne peut être éternel. La joie viendra. Plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Vis. Oublie la peur.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sylë. Les paroles de l'Archiviste l'avaient touchée au plus profond de son être. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ne le comprendrait pas avant un temps, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une tâche incroyablement lourde venait de lui être enlevée.

L'ancienne Première Apprentie et celle qui fut son maître errèrent ensuite longtemps à travers la forêt pleine de bourgeons et de pousses, habitée des animaux que réveille le printemps, ni tout à fait silencieuses, ni tout à fait bavardes. Profitant de ces instants rares que la nature et ses beautés apportent. Elles revinrent au camp alors que la nuit commençait à étendre son voile sombre sur le monde.

Hommes, femmes et enfants s'affairaient à préparer un banquet digne de ce nom, une fête destinée à célébrer le retour parmi eux d'une amie partie il y avait deux saisons. Sylë était de retour. Mais elle n'était plus chez elle. On la traitait comme la visiteuse qu'elle était. Avec la déférence proche de la camaraderie qui s'imposait. Amalgamés de tristesse et de joie, les sentiments de la métamorphe la guidèrent inéluctablement vers Cullen, vers son regard semblable aux marrons chauds, au creux de ses bras où elle ne trouverait jamais que réconfort accueillant. Et Fort Céleste lui manqua cruellement. Au loin, Assan poussa un hennissement dépourvu de gaieté. Elle n'était pas le seul membre de l'Inquisition à se sentir loin de chez elle.

Qui avait été cette Elfe craintive? Cette Dalatienne qui n'avait aucune confiance dans le monde des Hommes? Cette Elfe qui avait haïe viscéralement l'Inquisition? Il y avait des siècles de cela. Une vie était passée, lui semblait-il. Auprès de son clan, Syl'dhea se reconnaissait à peine. Soudain, elle se sentait étrangement dépaysée, déracinée dans ce monde sylvestre.

Elle s'excusa et partit se coucher tôt, avançant l'excuse que le voyage l'avait épuisée. Là, à la belle étoile, elle passa une main sur son visage, effleurant les vallaslins qui le marqueraient éternellement, qui inscrivaient à la vue de tous l'héritage qu'elle portait en elle. Un héritage duquel elle n'aurait de cesse d'éprouver de la fierté. Un peuple pour lequel elle se battrait sans hésitation. Discernant au plus profond d'elle-même que tranquillement elle s'éloignait de ce monde, elle pria Sylaise de la guider. En tant que Mage, mais surtout en tant que Dalatienne.

Elle était cette voyageuse égarée qui cherche le moindre signe d'un endroit où s'abriter, mais, de façon analogue, cette voyageuse connaissait sa destination finale et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y parvenir. Sylë s'endormit, bercée par des rêves calmes, porteurs d'espérances sereines.

Trois jours passèrent. Elle fit une dernière fois partie du quotidien du clan Lavellan. Son temps parmi eux serait bientôt révolu, sans possibilité de retour.

Avec l'Archiviste Deshanna, elle sélectionna une nouvelle Première Apprentie qui, bien qu'elle soit encore enfant, était aussi déterminée que talentueuse. La métamorphe avait ébouriffée les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de la jeune Elfe qui lui avait renvoyé un sourire plein d'une admiration qui avait servi à dissiper le mal-être de Sylë. Elle avait pris la bonne décision, malgré la tristesse dans les regards qui l'entouraient. En revanche, elle ne les abandonnait pas, pas tout à fait. Si quoi que ce soit advenait à son clan, elle serait là pour les aider. Peu importait quand et comment. Mais leur univers n'était plus le sien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à seller Assan pour repartir en direction de Fort Céleste et de la destinée qu'elle avait choisie, l'Achiviste s'approcha de celle qui les quittait pour rejoindre à jamais l'Inquisition que celui qui avait été son fiancé avait servi à ériger. Elle la regarda s'affairer, caressant le bout du nez du croisé Dalatien demeuré aussi méfiant que dans ses plus lointains souvenirs envers tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Syl'dhea. Le regard de la vénérable Elfe était toujours aussi sibyllin qu'à l'accoutumé, mais tout son être semblait attristé, comme au moment d'adieux que l'on savait irrévocables. Pourtant, sa voix ne trahie pas ses émotions lorsqu'elle s'adressa pour la dernière fois à celle pour laquelle elle avait été une mère :

-Tu pars, Syl'dhea. Nous aussi, nous partirons bientôt. Le monde des Elfes va changer. Celui des Elvens nous attend. Soit heureuse, ma petite. Une destinée merveilleuse s'offre à toi. Aie confiance en tes choix. Tu as écouté ton cœur. Pour un instant, oublie la raison. Connaît le bonheur, _ma asha'lan_. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

(Ma fille)

Elles échangèrent une dernière accolade, versant des larmes que seuls les adieux incontestables apportent. Puis, Sylë prit place sur son destrier. Posant l'une sur l'autre un regard aussi respectueux qu'affectionné, les deux femmes échangèrent leurs derniers aurevoirs.

- _Dareth shiral_ , souhaita solennellement celle qui avait choisi le monde des Hommes à sa vieille amie.

(Bon voyage.)

La jeune Mage ne savait encore exactement pourquoi, mais cette formule lui semblait la plus appropriée pour ce qui attendait le clan Lavellan, ce que préparait cette sage Elfe qui ne s'exprimait toujours qu'à demi-mot. S'inclinant légèrement, Deshanna employa envers son ancienne Apprentie une bénédiction qui la surprit tout particulièrement :

- _Fen'Harel enansal._

(Le Loup Implacable guide tes pas.)

Sylë ne releva pas l'incongruité de celle-ci, ne souhaitant pas briser la solennité du moment. Elle s'en fut, portée par la grâce du Dieu fourbe des Elfes.

La mage quitta le clan Lavellan, sachant que leurs pas ne se croiseraient plus. Elle se retourna, admirant les bois florissant, leurs hampes bourgeonnantes, les sons de la vie qui y grandissait. Un jour, elle les révérait peut-être, mais ils seraient vides, privés de la présence des Dalatiens qui pendant des siècles y avaient élu domicile.

S'éloignant, ne percevant plus les landes marquées de la trace des Dalatiens derrière elle, Sylë eut l'impression d'avoir évolué dans un rêve pendant un temps, perdue dans un monde féérique qui bientôt ne serait plus. La seule certitude qu'elle emportait avec elle de ces bois délétères où la vie suivait son propre cours, indifférente de ce que devenait maintenant le monde alentour, était celle de ne jamais revoir l'Archiviste Deshanna. Du moins, pas parmi les terres des vivants. Sa vénérable amie, celle qui avait été à la fois mère et maître, celle qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille, celle qui l'avait guidé à travers trop de tourments, trop de dépits, à travers les affres d'une vie qui commençait à peine sa course, la vieille Elfe entamait sa dernière marche, elle avait fait ses adieux à Syl'dhea.

Des larmes voletèrent dans la trace du galop d'Assan, flottant un temps en l'air, feuilles évanescentes qui marquaient le passage d'un temps, la fin d'une saison. Un règne s'achevait. La lune descendait, emplissant l'air de son appel, de ses ténèbres bienfaisantes, sentinelle ancestrale du sommeil éternel.

Le voyage de retour sembla bien pénible à la jeune Elfe habitée par la peine de ne plus revoir les siens, mais aussi la hâte de retrouver le confort de Fort Céleste. De retrouver Cullen; de lui confier la tristesse qui la hantait et lui raconter son ultime visite parmi ceux qui furent les siens. Elle n'était plus Dalatienne. Plus tout-à-fait.

Et, au loin, les hautes tours de pierres infrangibles se dressèrent dans leur écrin imprenable au sommet des Dorsales de Givres. Les bannières rubicondes de l'Inquisition étaient agitées par un vent matinal à l'intensité avivé, ces vents favorables qui accompagnent le printemps, porteurs des bonnes nouvelles d'un avenir moins incertain, plus radieux.

Dans l'esprit de Syl'dhea, les iris clairs, doux et graves à la fois, de Deshanna se dessinèrent. Elle sentit le souvenir de sa main ferme, mais affectionnée sur son épaule. Dans sa tête résonna l'écho de sa voix qui lui manquerait autant que celle de Ghi'lan, à jamais :

 _-Cesse de craindre le bonheur, Sylë._

Ne lui restait plus du clan Lavellan que le nom et les souvenirs. Le passage des Elfes en Thédas touchait à sa fin, mais pas le sien. Elle était maintenant de l'Inquisition, liée au sort du peuple des Hommes.

La métamorphe fit s'arrêter sa monture. Assan riposta avec véhémence d'être ainsi freiné brusquement dans sa course, se soumettant malgré tout à la volonté de sa cavalière. Ils restèrent là longtemps, à bonne distance de l'impressionnante forteresse enfouie dans les nuages, aussi mystérieuse qu'intimidante. Ils la contemplèrent interminablement, deux étrangers n'appartenant plus à aucun peuple. Sylë pleura, tout aussi longuement, ses pensées bercées par une brise qui lui effleurait doucement le visage, faisant voleter nonchalamment ses cheveux flamboyants sur ses épaules. Puis, soupirant à la fois de peine et de soulagement, caressant son encolure que la course folle à travers le continent avait rendue brûlante, elle murmura à Assan :

- _Ele araval ena arla ven tu vir, ma'falon. Uth'melana._

(Notre chemin nous a conduits à la maison, mon ami. Pour toujours.)

Le petit cheval émis un son un peu mélancolique avant de piaffer d'impatience, faisant résonner ses sabots contre le sol meuble. Ils rentraient. Pour de bon.

Assan fila, aussi rapide que le cours immuable du temps, vers Fort Céleste, vers cette existence nouvelle qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer du bout de leurs sentiments tourbillonnants. La tempête était tombée, le cycle de la vie reprenait là où ils l'avaient laissé. Là où Sylë avait repris goût au bonheur.

Traçant d'un trait rouge le parcours de son itinéraire prochain sur la carte de Férelden étendue devant lui, Cullen ne releva pas immédiatement la tête lorsque le son d'un cavalier approchant hâtivement du Fort résonna contre l'unique passerelle y menant. Puis, il en saisit le sens. Le son était preste. Extrêmement rapide. L'écho que seuls pouvaient produire le galop effréné d'un certain croisé Dalatien.

Syl'dhea était de retour!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de confirmer ses présomptions en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. À la grande surprise du lieutenant qu'il avait mandé pour l'accompagner dans la tâche qu'il orchestrait un peu plus tôt, il se précipita à l'extérieur, sans prévenir. Le Commandant dévala les escaliers et accouru juste à temps devant le portail d'entrée pour accueillir la jeune Elfe qui lui avait tant manquée, de laquelle même une charge incommensurable de travail n'avait pu détourner ses pensées.

Et il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser derrière lui, même alors qu'il se préparait à partir pour un voyage officiel où seulement quelques détails restaient à régler avant le départ. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés, même si elle lui ferait encore une fois perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait en être séparé alors qu'elle venait à peine de lui être rendue par un destin qui semblait soudain être clément.

Sylë sauta à terre, souriant à Cullen de toute la sincérité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Ils accoururent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent avec une intensité à peine retenue.

-Par le Créateur, vous êtes rentrée! s'exclama l'ancien Templier d'une voix où on percevait toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour la mage dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué, Cullen, lui confia-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

-À moi-aussi, vous m'avez manquée. Plus que je n'oserais l'avouer.

Il rougit, gêné d'avoir osé un peu trop ouvrir son cœur, une nouvelle fois. Mais il l'aimait tant. Il ne se permettrait plus de laisser leurs chemins diverger. Jamais.

Le Féreldien s'écarta légèrement, admirant un instant les prunelles incroyables de Sylë, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau dénudée et chaude de ses épaules, se retenant avec peine de passer la main dans ses cheveux roux qui encadraient élégamment son visage délicat. Il ne voulait pas la laisser derrière lui, pas maintenant qu'il avait été privé de sa présence pendant presque un mois et qu'elle venait à peine de lui revenir.

Son absence n'avait fait que confirmer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la belle Elfe. Elle était le soleil qui réchauffait son âme, le vent qui balayait toute peine, qui lui apportait une volupté sans pareil, impossible à réfréner.

D'une impétuosité qui ne lui était pas coutumière, il lança, de but en blanc :

-Venez avec moi. Je dois me rendre à Golefalois afin d'y accompagner un certain nombre de nos soldats qui appartiennent aux troupes du tiern et doivent lui être rendus. Nous devons partir dès ce soir, aussitôt les derniers détails mis en place. Accompagnez-nous, je suis certain que vous apprécierez ce coin de Férelden.

Un peu prise au dépourvue, mais tellement heureuse de retrouver cet Homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer au-delà de la simple amitié, la Dalatienne accepta avec joie. Les préparatifs restants furent accomplis dans une vitesse qui laissa à peine le temps à Sylë de passer dire bonjour à ses collègues au sein de l'Inquisition.

Ceux-là furent plutôt étonnés de la voir si vite arrivée si vite repartie. Certains lui attribuèrent la maladie de l'envie de voir du pays, Joséphine l'accueillit avec un bonheur incommensurable, elle qui avait cru la voir partir à jamais, d'autres lui reprochèrent de ne pas célébrer convenablement son intégration permanente à l'Inquisition, Léliana posa sur elle ses yeux perçants dans lesquels on devinait une lueur presque complice qui la déconcerta beaucoup, d'autres encore, tels que Dorian, lui lancèrent un regard appuyé, le Tévintide alla même jusqu'à presque s'esclaffer :

-Il était temps! Vous allez voir, Golefalois est magnifique à cette période de l'année. Essayez juste d'éviter les distorsions temporelles, d'accord?

Ils partirent alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, vers l'espoir retrouvé, vers un avenir qui ne pouvait qu'apporter consolation pour toutes les déceptions du passé.


	11. L'aube et ses certitudes

L'aube commençait à peine à poindre. L'astre du jour teintait le ciel de pourpre et de rose avec une lenteur calculée. Calquant le passage lent, mais inéluctable du temps. Habitué à s'éveiller dès l'aube, avant même que le monde autour ne recommence son activité tranquille, Cullen fixait sans vraiment les apercevoir les reflets miroitant des rayons du soleil contre la toile grossière de sa tente. Encore une fois, même si le départ de sa compagnie n'était prévu que dans quelques heures, il ne trouverait plus le sommeil. Mieux valait profiter de ces heures matinales pour refaire un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées sans cesse tournoyantes.

Il se redressa et écarta le pan de la tente qui lui masquait la vue imprenable de ce ciel d'été si semblable à ces toiles que les artistes Orlésiens se complaisaient à reproduire sans jamais recréer l'émotion incroyable que produisaient invariablement ces panoramas que seule la nature savait offrir. Le Commandant enfila chemise et pantalon prestement, décidé à profiter d'une promenade matinale comme depuis longtemps il n'avait pu s'y adonner, les obligations de l'Inquisition le retenant trop souvent confiné dans sa tour, planifiant avec une assiduité mathématique tous les mouvements qu'exécuteraient ses troupes. Ainsi, lorsque le iarl Teagan Guerrin avait fait la demande que les unités qu'il avait fournies à l'Inquisition en tant qu'effort de guerre ne lui soit rapatriées, Cullen avait vu là une rare occasion d'échappatoire.

À ce moment, Sylë était au loin, rendant une dernière visite à son peuple, à ceux qu'elle lui avait révélé n'être plus vraiment les siens, une larme roulant sur sa joue, contre les vallaslins couleur d'azur qui se dessineraient à jamais sur ses joues. Le souvenir raviva un amalgame d'émotions qu'un instant il avait trouvées injustes pour lui comme pour elle : un curieux mélange d'allégresse et de chagrin.

Bien qu'il ait alors été attristé de la voir ainsi affligée, cette révélation de la bouche même de la jeune Elfe signifiait qu'elle faisait de l'Inquisition sa destinée, c'est l'avenir qu'entre tous les chemins qui lui étaient offerts elle avait choisi. Elle serait à ses côtés. Il ne craindrait plus qu'elle ne parte au-delà des hautes cimes émeraude, là où il ne pourrait la suivre.

Le Féreldien avait redouté tout au long de son voyage au plus profond des terres luxuriantes des Marches Libres que le contact retrouvé des Dalatiens ne la convainque de renoncer aux aspirations que l'Inquisition lui avait insufflées, qu'elle ne désire retrouver cette vie que dès ses plus jeunes années elle avait chérie, caressée de ses rêves les plus tendres.

Et lui, dans sa tour, enfermé dans son bureau, bercé par les sifflements sournois et insidieux du vent, regrettait plus que tout de ne pas lui avoir dit ces mots qui brûlaient de lui échapper alors que ses yeux de lapis-lazuli se plongeaient un dernière fois dans les siens. Alors qu'il saisissait toute l'intensité de l'éclat de ces joyaux précieux, toute la lumière dont elle l'inondait, tout le bonheur qu'elle lui insufflait, ce bonheur que Cullen voyait se dérober entre ses doigts.

Il avait vu sa chevelure semblable aux vives flammes encadré ce visage devenu serein avec le temps, ce sourire encourageant qu'elle lui avait lancé. Et Assan s'était cabré avant de s'élancer droit devant, vers la vie que tous deux avaient abandonnée. Il ne savait pas quelle force surhumaine l'avait empêché de lui crier, de toute la force de ses poumons, de toute l'intensité de son amour pour elle qui chaque jour s'épanouissait un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait cru cela possible :

 _-Je vous aime, Sylë. Je vous aime. Ne partez pas! Ne m'abandonnez pas…_

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'effondrer de douleur, de cette peine que le doute de peut-être ne jamais la revoir lui intimait. Sa promesse. Celle qu'elle lui avait faite de revenir avant que le pommier ne refleurisse. C'était la seule certitude à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher. Elle lui avait promis de revenir. Et il la croyait. Elle était suffisamment têtue pour tenir le mauvais sort en retrait s'il le fallait.

Malgré tout, ce furent de longues semaines.

Des semaines passées presque en ermite.

Le Commandant ne reçut que de rares visites de la part de Léliana qui lui apportaient les nouvelles que ses espions postés à travers Thédas lui transmettaient aux pattes des fidèles corbeaux qu'elle tenait à sa coupe, si semblable parfois à une sorcière des Terres Sauvages.

Une ou deux fois Varric avait-il essayé de lui proposer de se joindre à une partie de Grâce Perfide. À chaque fois, il avait rejeté l'idée avec un peu trop de hargne. Il ferait d'ailleurs bien de s'excuser auprès du Nain à son retour à Fort Céleste. Il n'avait cherché qu'à le distraire un tant soit peu de sa monotonie quotidienne après tout.

Et cette lettre du iarl lui était parvenue, une excuse de fuir un instant l'attente incessante du retour de la Dalatienne qui avait emporté une partie de son cœur dans cette forêt des Marches Libres où, il ne le savait pas alors, elle faisait ses adieux à sa vieille amie, cette Archiviste sans qui jamais elle n'aurait surmonté les préjugés qu'elle s'était édifiés contre le peuple des Hommes. Sans qui elle ne se serait pas éveillée, un certain matin, au creux des bras de Cullen. Sans qui il n'aurait pas appris à apprécier sa chaleur, sa douce odeur de pommier en fleur. Sans qui, à son retour à Fort Céleste, peu avant le départ du Commandant pour Golefalois, Sylë n'aurait pas accepté de le suivre dans ce périple qui lui ferait voir des terres dont elle ne connaissait que le nom et la réputation. Des cités humaines. Des lieux autrefois baignés de sa méfiance.

Elle était rentrée si soudainement. Il n'avait pu se permettre de partir alors qu'elle demeurerait au Fort. Il avait trop attendu qu'elle ne lui revienne. L'abandonner tandis qu'il partait au loin lui semblait insensé. Elle avait consenti avec joie à le suivre à Golefalois, sa présence auprès de lui le baignait d'une agréable aura, d'une légèreté comme rarement il en avait connue.

Cullen sourit, heureux. Il contemplait les nuages aux coloris safranés reposants que les premières lueurs d'été offraient aux âmes matinales prêtes à les accueillir.

Le groupe qui comptait une cinquantaine de soldats de tous acabits avait fait halte près d'un boisé, comme un certain petit groupe de l'Inquisition, plusieurs mois plus tôt. La multitude des tentes en peau de druffles qui jalonnaient le terrain ressemblait presque à un village nomade. Cullen repoussa le pan de tissu devant la porte de la sienne, plus grande que les autres, mais de peu. Il n'avait jamais estimé les démonstrations ostentatoires de grades militaires comme nécessaires ou utiles et s'en privait donc volontiers. Surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de la superficie occupée par une tente placée là de façon bien éphémère.

À l'orée du boisée, les brides des chevaux avaient étaient nouées aux troncs des arbres les plus solides, évitant ainsi que certains ne profitent de la nuit pour s'esquiver. Tous étaient là, s'ébrouant, chassant de leur pelage la rosée que le matin y avait posé; tous sauf un certain croisé Dalatien qui caracolait allègrement à travers les plaines non loin. Ce petit cheval qu'un simple mot de Sylë servait à ramener à l'ordre.

Louvoyant entre les tentes, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin que ces soldats qui l'avaient plus que mérité puissent bénéficier de tout le sommeil qu'il leur était permis, Cullen se dirigea vers un petit promontoire non loin, en périphérie du campement, déterminé à profiter de ce panorama que depuis trop longtemps il n'avait pas connu. Ce sentiment d'abandon qu'on ne ressent qu'au cœur de la nature, lorsque la vie s'éveille, aux petites heures d'une aube remplie de promesses. Et cette douce nostalgie que le paysage de Férelden, aux premiers abords durs, presque aride, lui insufflait.

Le Commandant gravit le promontoire constitué d'un amoncellement de roches solides que les années avaient érodées et sur lesquelles serpentait une mousse duveteuse. Il respira l'air frais, mélange familier des effluves terreuses de ces contrés agraires. Il s'étira, faisant agréablement grincer ses articulations malmenées par le voyage, puis s'assied, les pieds ballants au bord des rochers, les mains appuyées contre le rebord moussu, attendant patiemment que le tintement des armures qu'on enfilait commence à résonner derrière lui.

À l'orée du boisée, pointant son museau effilé entre les feuilles de jeunes fougères qui n'étaient pas encore bien touffues, un petit renard se faufila, laissant les rayons du Soleil miroiter contre sa fourrure du roux des braises naissantes. À son habitude, Sylë s'était adonnée à une petite randonnée matineuse, côtoyant pour un instant le quotidien de la faune paisible, observant la ronde des animaux nocturnes qui se terraient, prêts à dormir, remplacés par leurs comparses diurnes qui levaient doucement les oreilles, ouvraient lentement des yeux encore embrumés. Deux grands Halhs qui paissaient au centre d'une clairière avaient jeté un regard intrigué à ce renard roux qu'ils n'avaient jamais croisé. Il leur avait rendu un air enjoué.

Alors qu'elle émergeait des bois sous la forme de ce petit canidé qu'elle appréciait tant, Syl'dhea aperçut le promontoire sur lequel Cullen avait pris place, profitant de ces moments tranquilles où l'humanité entière trouvait un peu de réconfort, ce moment où la Lune cédait sa place au Soleil. Le renard gambada prestement en sa direction.

Perdu loin dans ses pensées, le Féreldien sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une fourrure douce effleurer son avant-bras. Son regard de surprise se rempli d'une chaleur qu'il se maudissait parfois d'exprimer si ostensiblement, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus refouler lorsqu'il reconnut les prunelles de lapis-lazuli du renard roux qui s'était lové près de lui.

Le petit animal reprit la forme de cette Elfe qu'il affectionnait plus que tout, ces sentiments auxquels il ne pouvait se permettre de céder. Elle était là, tout près de lui, la peau nue de son bras touchant la sienne, faisant se répandre à travers le corps de Cullen une douce chaleur.

La proximité de Sylë lui était à la fois insupportable et agréable. Elle n'était vêtue que de sa tunique couleur dalatienne et de ses cuissardes en peau de druffles fabriquées pour elle par l'artisan du clan Lavellan lors de son ultime visite aux siens. Elle ne portait pas de souliers, appréciant le contact de l'herbe fraîche sur la plante de ses pieds. Le vent faisait voltiger ses cheveux éclatants devant son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, cachant parfois presque entièrement les vallaslins bleutés qui courraient sur ses joues, jusque dans son cou, traçant leur trajet feuillé jusque sur ses omoplates. Ce dessin sacré qu'un certain soir il avait parcouru du bout des doigts, un souvenir qui, encore, le faisait rougir.

Le voyage avait basané la peau de la Dalatienne, dorant son nez délicat, mettant exquisément en valeur sa bouche désirable sur laquelle bien souvent le regard du Commandant s'égarait. Comme ce matin où l'air embrumé donnait au panorama un aspect irréel, presque féérique. Pourquoi, lorsque cette mage à la beauté particulière se trouvait près de lui, le temps semblait se figer? Pourquoi le reste du monde ne semblait plus avoir de sens?

La gêne qui avait régné entre eux au cours des derniers mois s'était dissipée presque instantanément lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, devant le portail d'entrée de Fort Céleste, alors que Sylë venait à peine de mettre pied à terre. La simplicité d'antan était revenue. Mais quelque chose de cette intimité partagée teintait encore les pensées de chacun. Le souvenir de l'autre qu'un temps ils avaient regretté d'avoir enlacé.

Pourtant, Sylë ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la musculature que révélait la chemise que, pour un rare moment, l'ancien Templier avait enfilée. L'attention de la métamorphe s'égara sur ces bras puissants qui l'avaient caressée avec tant de délice, l'espace d'une nuit volée. Une nuit qu'ils s'étaient entendus pour admettre comme n'ayant pas dû être, mais dont elle ne pouvait faire taire les réminiscences, une nuit qu'elle souhaitait bien souvent revivre.

Quelques fois, depuis son retour des Marches Libres, depuis que ces souvenirs revêtaient de moins en moins le voile de la honte, la jeune Elfe s'était demandée si Deshanna ne lui avait pas lancé une quelconque malédiction elfique. Ou cela pouvait-il être une bénédiction?

Sur ce promontoire, aux côtés de Cullen, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Et pourtant, elle hésitait. Elle ne voulait se permettre de promener ses doigts dans les boucles blondes qu'elle savait si soyeuses, elle ne voulait se réfugier au creux de ces bras qui souvent lui avaient apporté le réconfort dont elle avait eu tant besoin. Elle ne voulait risquer de faire basculer cette amitié recouvrée. Et pourtant… Au fond d'elle-même, la certitude qu'elle pourrait aimer Cullen au-delà de toutes les peines et toutes les douleurs que la vie avait semées sur son chemin, qu'il pourrait être celui avec qui elle serait heureuse enfin, se présentait de plus en plus à elle comme une évidence. Un peu plus, chaque jour, Sylë avait moins peur du bonheur.

Ses iris bleu-vert se plongèrent dans les yeux couleurs de marrons chauds de son compagnon. Ils se sourirent. Cullen, s'apercevant soudain qu'encore une fois il succombait à ces tentations qui le hantaient davantage à chaque instant, se détourna, contemplant l'horizon, les coloris incandescents des nuages dans un ciel clair qui augurait une journée magnifique.

-C'est un matin extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas? affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le demandait.

-Oui… La nature sait rendre les plus petites choses tout-à-fait merveilleuses, répondit simplement Syl'dhea en se tournant à son tour vers la ligne qui séparait le ciel de la terre, vers ce spectacle séculaire qui leur était offert.

Sur le rebord du rocher moussu, leurs mains se touchaient presque. Malgré leur proximité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un quelconque mouvement pour s'éloigner. Ils l'appréciaient tous deux, même s'ils ne se permettaient pas de s'y abandonner.

Soudain, contre toute attente, surprenant la jeune Elfe, faisant bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine d'une façon qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps, Cullen posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle se retourna, subjuguée par cette tendresse que les prunelles mordorées lui renvoyaient.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, lui avoua Cullen d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai craint que vous ne choisissiez de demeurer auprès des vôtres bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… Mais vous êtes revenue. Et je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

Ses paroles attristèrent Sylë.

-Je ne suis plus chez mois parmi les Dalatiens, Cullen. J'ai choisi l'Inquisition, le peuple des Hommes…

Ses mots se perdirent dans un murmure. Les doigts du Féreldien se serrèrent doucement autour des siens. La Mage posa sa main libre sur la joue rugueuse de son compagnon, sur cette barbe naissante que le voyage avait rendue plus touffue qu'à l'habitude. Leur regard perdu dans celui de l'autre.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être de retour, Cullen. Vous m'avez manquée.

Un toussotement gêné les fit se retourner soudainement. Au pied du promontoire, devant sa tente grossièrement montée, un écuyer à peine sorti de l'adolescence se tortillait anxieusement.

-Je… je suis désolé de vous déranger… mais… mais voulez-vous que je réveille les troupes… pour le départ, bégaya-t-il en évitant autant le regard du Commandant que celui de l'Elfe qui prenait place à ses côtés, pourtant tous deux aussi rougissant que le jeune éclaireur.

Les rumeurs s'étaient faites aussi diverses que farfelues concernant la participation de la Dalatienne au trajet qui les mènerait à Golefalois. La plus populaire était celle de sa relation supposée avec l'ancien Templier. Toutefois, compte tenu du respect qu'il inspirait à ses hommes, d'aucun n'avait osé se renseigner de façon déplacée ou répandre des racontars vulgaires sur ce soldat qui avait maints fois prouvé sa valeur. Certains avaient préféré supposer que le Roi Allistair souhaitait probablement rencontrer l'ancienne fiancée de l'Inquisiteur pleuré à travers Thédas. Les suzerains de Golefalois lui étaient liés par le sang après tout.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, c'était les premières de ces rumeurs qui mettaient si mal à l'aise le jeune écuyer. Il ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment d'intimité entre les amants présumés, mais s'y trouva bien contraint. Le Soleil s'élevait. La journée commençait. Ils devaient reprendre leur périple s'ils comptaient parvenir à destination d'ici le crépuscule.

Se levant prestement, Cullen descendit de l'amoncellement rocheux et se dirigea vers le timide garçon sur l'épaule duquel il posa une main encourageante.

-Oui, tu as bien raison, jeune homme. Empresse-toi de réveiller tout le monde. Nous reprendrons la route dans la demi-heure.

Le garçon s'empressa de réagir à l'ordre et s'en fut, criant le réveil de toutes les troupes. Plus tard dans cette journée, il regretta amèrement d'avoir dévoilé la scène matinale à laquelle il avait assistée à certaines langues bien pendues, car on ne cessa de le questionner à ce propos. Et qu'est-ce qu'un garçon à peine pubère pouvait bien comprendre de la façon dont une femme pouvait bien poser sa main sur la joue d'un homme? En plus, c'était une Elfe et tout le monde savait bien que les Elfes étaient difficiles à comprendre? Non?

Cette même Elfe avait prestement sauté en bas du cap rocheux à la suite de Cullen, lui adressant un sourire aussi rougissant qu'allègre. Et elle était partie, de ce pas aérien qui faisait danser sa tunique dans son sillage, enfiler son armure légère et ramasser le peu de ses affaires, prête à reprendre le chemin. Elle siffla Assan qui obéit immédiatement à son ordre.

Tendrement, le Féreldien la regarda poser une main amicale sur le bout du nez de ce cheval qui était plus qu'un animal aux yeux de la métamorphe, ce cheval qui était le seul être qui l'avait suivi depuis son ancienne vie, depuis qu'elle avait choisi de ne plus être tout-à-fait Dalatienne.

Parlant au petit cheval en elfique, Sylë se dirigeait vers sa tente. Elle était joyeuse, débordante d'une bonne humeur que Cullen ne lui avait pas connue jusque-là, s'émerveillant de tout ce que jamais elle n'avait contemplé de ses propres yeux, appréciant ce que les histoires et les livres lui avaient fait connaître. Un bonheur qui ne pouvait que réjouir Cullen. Elle était à nouveau la Syl'dhea des beaux jours, celle que Ghi'lan lui avait si souvent décrite.

Ghi'lan… Il le revit, sa masse informe, ensanglantée. Son visage que la vie quittait pour toujours. Ses traits insouciants, soudain, déformés par la douleur. Et il regretta encore une fois d'éprouver cet amour insensé pour celle qui avait été sa fiancée. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces souvenirs tristes, ce destin impossible, se concentrant sur le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir.

L'astre du jour était déjà bien bas dans le ciel lorsqu'ils aperçurent, au loin, les portes du village de Golefalois. Un murmure de satisfaction mêlé de soulagement s'éleva parmi les soldats qui, après des affrontements qui dépasseraient longtemps l'imaginaire des conteurs les plus créatifs, rentraient enfin chez eux.

En tête de convoi, Cullen s'apprêtait à ordonner qu'on ouvre les portes pour les laisser entrer lorsque, juste à côté de lui, Assan se cambra violemment, manquant de renverser Sylë qui, si elle n'avait pas été une cavalière aguerrie, aurait lourdement chuté. Elle se retint à sa selle avec peine et, après avoir fait exécuter plusieurs voltes à son cheval qui ne voulait de toute évidence pas se calmer, en vint à l'inévitable conclusion qu'il refusait de continuer plus avant.

-Il ne veut pas entrer dans le village, expliqua la Dalatienne au Féreldien. C'est un cheval sauvage, il a peur des zones densément peuplée. Il a peur d'y être enfermé. Je dois le laisser au dehors. Il ne sera pas loin. Lorsque je lui demanderai, il reviendra. Mais il n'est pas question qu'il entre à Golefalois. Je continuerai à pieds. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

-Et bien, je crois que je vais finalement devoir vous tolérer en tant que fardeau de croupe, lui répliqua Cullen, un peu amusé.

Sylë rit de bon cœur à ce souvenir qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lui aurait été des plus désagréables tout en enlevant sa selle à Assan qui, une fois dépourvu de la bride qui le maintenait à l'ordre, s'en fut à travers champs, animal indompté, ami fidèle qui jamais ne serait asservi.

La Mage se tourna vers le Commandant :

-Et bien, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu en dire dans le passé, voilà que j'accepte que votre cheval me porte, au bout du compte.

Elle fixa solidement ses maigres avoirs à travers les sacoches de la selle du cheval alezan avant de prendre aisément place derrière Cullen tandis que, à leur suite, les murmures s'intensifiaient et qu'un jeune écuyer se voyait pressé d'encore plus de questions qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

À cru sur la croupe du puissant cheval de guerre qu'un éminent bienfaiteur de Férelden avait remis en cadeau expressément au Commandant, Sylë tentait de se maintenir en équilibre uniquement en s'agrippant au troussequin de la selle. Elle connaissait les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les soldats qui, trop rarement, se méfiaient du renard qui rodait non loin ou du harfang posé sur la branche d'un grand sapin à leur réveil.

Elle avait entendu les remarques parfois salaces que certains s'échangeaient. Ceux-là trouvaient presque inévitablement quelque herbe vénéneuse sous leurs oreillers le lendemain au soir et se voyaient contraints à attendre que l'enflure occasionnée ne disparaisse d'elle-même. Ils n'osaient pas alors demander conseil à la Dalatienne qu'ils savaient un peu rancunière et probablement à l'origine de leurs maux.

Ainsi, Sylë, ne souhaitant pas offrir plus ample source de rumeurs à ces soldats particulièrement volubiles, essayait de ne pas accentuer la proximité qu'elle partageait alors avec Cullen.

Pourtant, une fois les portes de Golefalois passées, alors que les gardes avaient prestement réagit à la demande incontestable du Commandant de l'Inquisition de pénétrer dans la ville, lorsque l'étalon alezan passa au trot, elle ne put que s'agripper fermement à la taille de son compagnon, contrainte à accepter le doux supplice de sa chaleur tout contre elle, appréciant plus qu'elle n'aurait sciemment dû le faire le roulement de ses muscles solides sous ses doigts, le nez enfoui dans la douce fourrure de la cape du Féreldien, humant cette odeur dont le souvenir la ramenait, encore une fois, à ce matin d'hiver au creux de ses bras.

Encore une fois, Cullen se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir fait cette proposition à la fois si absurde et si juste. Il ne pouvait laisser Sylë poursuivre à pieds, mais pourquoi l'avait-il sommée dûment de prendre place sur son propre cheval. Il avait cédé à ce besoin implacable qui lui intimait sa présence tout près de lui. Ce besoin qu'il aurait dû refouler, mais auquel il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer.

Mais, lorsqu'elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille, ces mains dont il ressentait encore parfois en rêve la caresse contre sa peau nue, il sut qu'il avait fait la pire des erreurs, une bévue inextricable. La jeune Elfe avait tenté de ne pas lui faire subir cette épreuve, il l'avait remarqué, mais ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Encore une fois.

Près du château de Golefalois, Cullen s'empressa d'ordonner de mettre pieds à terre. Sylë glissa agilement par terre, se faufilant au côté du majestueux animal qui l'avait portée jusque-là, le remerciant de l'avoir fait en passant une main respectueuse sur son encolure, murmurant quelques paroles en elfiques. L'étalon alezan sembla lui rendre son regard, attentif à ses paroles, tout-à-coup plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été de tout le chemin. Son compagnon de selle la regarda faire, à la fois fasciné et attendri par cette jeune Elfe qui jamais ne prenait rien pour acquis, même la confiance de ces êtres que trop considéraient comme de simples montures, des instruments œuvrant à leur destin.

Elle leva son regard éblouissant vers Cullen, l'enveloppant de son fourreau semblable à la plus pure des soies orlésiennes, doux et précieux. Sylë s'abandonna un instant dans la chaleur que lui renvoyaient les prunelles doucement cuivrées. Puis, déstabilisée par l'ampleur de ses émotions, elle se détourna, admirant le palais, les montagnes impressionnantes qui encerclaient Golefalois, s'étonnant de n'avoir si longtemps qu'imaginer cette partie de Thédas et ne connaissant que bien peu de l'histoire qui l'avait façonnée.

Les chevaux furent confiés aux écuries. Épuisés du voyage, reconnaissants de retrouver enfin les leurs, les soldats s'en furent, se rapportant d'abord à leur nouveau commandant, un natif de Golefalois à l'apparence parfaitement compétent, avant de se diriger vers les êtres proches qu'ils avaient laissés là, il y avait bien longtemps.

Dans la salle du trône sobrement meublée, sous le regard inébranlable des sculptures de mabaris si significatives pour les Féreldiens, Cullen fut reçu par un iarl tout aussi reconnaissant qu'affable, un homme aimable qu'on devinait pourtant capable de se montrer redoutable lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Teagan Guerrin avait connu le cinquième enclin, c'était un héros du peuple, mais aussi un homme profondément humble qui n'avait jamais souhaité monter sur le trône. La mort du iarl Eamon, quelques années plus tôt à peine, l'avait contraint à accepter cet honneur. Il traita avec le Commandant de l'Inquisition des derniers détails bureaucratiques concernant le transfert des soldats avec efficacité et concision.

Sylë observa l'échange, se sentant un peu déplacée, en retrait. Elle étudiait les domestiques qui circulaient à l'extérieur de la pièce. Autant d'Elfes que d'Humains. Tous semblaient sur le même pied d'égalité. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Ce n'était donc pas tous les suzerains qui voyaient les _oreilles pointues_ uniquement comme de la main d'œuvre bon marché et facile à remplacer. Dans ce château-ci, au moins, ceux de son peuple semblaient être bien traités et heureux de leur sort.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se trouver particulièrement incongrue dans cet environnement. Elle, l'Elfe sauvage, celle qui fut Dalatienne, qui garderait toujours la fierté indomptable de son peuple. Les formalités de ce genre ne lui étaient pas coutumières et elle s'en accommodait bien mal, s'y sentant toujours un peu de trop.

Ainsi, fut-elle heureuse lorsque Cullen, s'inclinant poliment et déclinant aimablement l'hospitalité que lui offrait le iarl, signifia son intention de reprendre la route. Après avoir accepté quelques vivres –au grand bonheur d'une Mage dont l'estomac criait famine –, ils émergèrent sous un ciel qui commençait à se teinter des couleurs qui précédaient le crépuscule. À peine s'étaient-ils approchés de l'écurie que Cullen s'arrêta, laissant transparaître un air soucieux, se frottant un peu nerveusement la nuque. Sylë, qui reconnaissait bien cette légère marque d'embarras que démontrait parfois son ami, leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel l'ancien Templier répondit avec une certaine gêne :

-Je… je me suis souvenu que j'avais promis à ma sœur de lui rendre visite lorsque je serais de passage dans la région. Et… je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit déçue que je n'aie pas daigné me rendre chez elle si elle apprenait que je suis venu à Golefalois, puis reparti aussitôt pour Fort Céleste. Surtout qu'à cette époque de l'année mon frère et ma plus jeune sœur doivent être présents… L'anniversaire de la mort de nos parents - si on peut appeler cela ainsi - approche, voyez-vous. Je sais que Mia a repris possession de la maison où nous avons grandi qu'ils avaient été obligé de fuir pendant l'Enclin. Elle y passe tous ses étés, avec son mari maintenant. J'espère… Cela ne vous dérange pas que nous leur rendions une courte visite?

La question fit sourire Syl'dhea. Elle ne savait que peu de chose sur la famille de Cullen, mais se doutait bien que sa sœur et son mari se questionneraient inévitablement sur la présence à ses côtés d'une Elfe dont, le plus certainement du monde, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Cullen n'était pas un exemple de détails dans les missives qu'il expédiait à sa sœur d'après ce qu'avait pu en déduire la métamorphe. Elle répondit, tentant de paraître la plus sérieuse possible :

-Quel rôle souhaitez-vous que je joue, Commandant? L'esclave ou la domestique?

L'interpellé se retourna vers elle, un peu paniqué, mais, lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle amusée qui dansait dans son regard, il rit de bon cœur :

-À moins que vous n'y teniez, je crois qu'ils pourront se satisfaire de vous telle que vous êtes.

Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pensé aviser la si charmante Elfe qui avait un peu aveuglément accepté de l'accompagner à travers Férelden plus tôt de cette visite qu'il avait promise, il y avait plusieurs mois déjà, à sa sœur aînée. Mia avait réussi à la lui soutirer après maints efforts et moult missives dont bien peu avaient obtenue réponse. Même s'il avait une excellente idée de l'interrogatoire en règle auquel il devrait se soumettre avant même d'avoir posé le bout d'une botte sur le porche entouré des fleurs les plus pittoresques, Cullen était ravi de la possibilité de tous les revoir, après tant d'années. Mia, Rosalie et Branson. Ses sœurs et son frère qu'il n'avait pas visités depuis des lustres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut extirpé par une pression presque imperceptible sur son armure de plate au niveau du coude, la main douce de Sylë sur le visage de laquelle un sourire enjoué s'étalait :

-À moins que vous ne souhaitiez les surprendre en plein milieu de la nuit, peut-être devrions-nous nous empresser de partir. Ils nous restent à atteler votre cheval et à attendre qu'Assan réponde à mon appel.

-Ce n'est pas à plus d'une demi-heure, lui apprit-il. En périphérie de Cordoan. Mon cheval nous suffira.

La jeune Elfe opina. Malgré la fatigue qui l'oppressait, elle qui avait parcouru une distance plus grande en quelques semaines que ce que les voyages de son clan le lui avait permis à travers les dernières années, même si elle aurait bien voulu s'envelopper immédiatement dans un sac de couchage et ne s'éveiller qu'au matin, devant la joie manifeste qui irradiait de Cullen à l'idée de bientôt revoir sa famille, elle ne pouvait que lui accorder ce bonheur sans la moindre protestation qui aurait pu venir le ternir un tant soit peu.

Ce fut donc un sourire plein d'entrain que lui renvoya Sylë, s'empressant de le suivre aux écuries où un garde s'inclina bien bas sur leur passage et un garçon d'écurie leur rendit la pareil, se penchant encore plus bas. Des gestes qui affectèrent Sylë plus qu'elle ne l'aurait considéré possible. La fatigue amplifiait sans doute un peu ses sentiments.

La métamorphe rougit un peu devant ces démonstrations de respects qui n'avaient rien d'affecté, mais semblaient tout-à-fait sincères. Elle bredouilla des remerciements maladroits. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de mériter ces révérences admiratives. Qu'avait-elle fait pour les mériter? Cullen, lui, avait accompli de grandes choses, pas elle. Pourquoi alors s'adressait-on à elle avec déférence, l'appelant «Dame Lavellan» alors que la plupart des Humains qu'elle avait croisés auparavant daignait à peine l'observer, se contentant de l'interpellée en ne prenant pas même la peine de supposer qu'elle possédait un nom autre que «Elfe»?

Parce qu'elle avait été la fiancée de Ghi'lan, bien entendu… Sa mort lui avait apportée ce renom qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité. Ce renom semblable à un brouillard qui enivrait l'esprit de tous ces gens qui la voyaient si vertueuse. Mais qu'était-elle si ce n'était qu'une victime collatérale d'un conflit insensé? L'héritière indigne d'un passé qui n'avait pas de sens, de cette destinée qui n'aurait pas dû être?

Alors qu'il sanglait solidement la selle sur la croupe du fidèle pur-sang Féreldien qui l'avait accompagné presque depuis son recrutement au sein de l'Inquisition, alors que Cassandra avait vu dans l'ancien Templier ravagé par les épreuves qu'il était alors le Commandant qu'il était devenu; en jetant un regard par-dessus la croupe de sa monture Cullen aperçut le visage de Sylë, soudain songeur, dépouillé de la bonne humeur qu'elle avait jusque-là exhibée. Il s'arrêta, abandonnant la sangle capricieuse sur laquelle il s'était échiné, et se dirigea vers elle, longea la longue planche de bois solide qui fermait la stalle d'un côté et s'accouda dessus, juste à côté de la Mage.

Celle-ci leva vers lui des yeux un peu embrumés des larmes qu'elle se hâta d'y faire disparaître avec toute la force de sa volonté. L'ancien Templier posa sur elle un regard scrutateur. L'aplomb qu'avait tenté de manifester Syl'dhea l'abandonna lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui la tracassait à ce point.

Sa voix se brisa un peu alors qu'elle lui répondait :

-Je ne mérite pas toutes ces marques de respect, toute cette admiration qu'on semble avoir à mon égards. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour la mériter c'est d'avoir aimé Ghi'lan… S'il n'était pas mort en héros, les sauvant tous, ils ne connaîtraient pas même mon nom… C'est cela qui me chagrine, Cullen. J'ai l'impression désagréable d'être une fausse héroïne, une usurpatrice.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée, Sylë ressemblait à cette jeune Elfe prostrée, amère face à la vie, qu'il y avait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas été. Elle retrouvait, dans un instant douloureux, le spleen qu'elle avait ressenti avant, un abattement familier. Ce découragement auquel Cullen avait appris tant de fois à apporter le réconfort nécessaire. Il posa une main contre la joue marquée de vallaslins sur laquelle il attrapa au passage une larme, l'empêchant de continuer sa progression, endiguant la peine qui rongeait celle pour qui il aurait donné jusqu'à son dernier souffle en cet instant même.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la réplique cinglante que vous avez servie à deux nobles Orlésiens depuis peu déchus, il y a de cela quelques saisons? C'est aussi pour cela que le peuple vous connaît et vous apprécie, Sylë. Vous êtes celle qui a défendu son peuple, qui s'est opposée à des aristocrates fortunés, à des figures de proue du monde bourgeois, dans un moment crucial. Avec Brialla d'Halamshiral, vous êtes l'Elfe la plus respectée du continent seulement pour ces quelques paroles et leur portée. Et une métamorphe dont les dons sont enviés par les plus imminents des Mages. Peut-être, en tant que Conseillers de l'Inquisition, ne vous confions-nous pas assez souvent ces informations, Léliana, Joséphine et moi, mais nous recevons souvent des missives à ce propos… C'est grandement par ma faute en fait… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je croyais que ces lettres pompeuses vous incommoderaient. Je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez un instrument politique ou je ne sais quoi…

Sylë releva la tête, posant sa main sur celle de Cullen contre sa joue, la serrant affectueusement, conservant sa douce chaleur au creux de sa paume. Ses yeux étaient encore brillants, mais de larmes émues, les paroles de son ami l'avaient profondément touchée :

-Je ne sais que dire, Cullen. Je devrais vous en vouloir au moins un peu, mais j'en suis incapable. Vous savez que je déteste les mondanités et vous avez tenté de me préserver d'un des aspects les moins réjouissants de celles-ci et je ne peux que vous en être reconnaissante. Mais ne vous en faites plus ainsi à mon propos. Je sais me défendre, vous le savez bien.

Pour étayer ses dires, elle fit se former une épaisse couche de glace autour des bottes de l'ancien Templier. Son corps entier se courba et se couvrit d'une fourrure touffue. Un grand loup au pelage d'un roux éclatant se tint bientôt devant Cullen, aussi majestueux que redoutable. Puis, aussi imprévisiblement qu'elle avait adopté cette forme animale, Sylë redevint cette jolie Elfe au sourire radieux qu'il aimait tant. Elle fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts la glace qu'elle avait fait se former sur les bottes du Commandant et, avec un regard presque narquois, elle lui lança :

-En route, maintenant. Je ne suis pas assez mal élevée pour arriver ne plein milieu de la nuit chez votre sœur, mon ami.

Le Féreldien rit de bon cœur à sa remarque avant de retourner à la tâche qu'il avait entamée quelques instants plus tôt à peine. Il sella donc son fier destrier, prêt à se rendre à ce rendez-vous que trop longtemps il avait repoussé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner Sylë sur cette nouvelle apparence qu'elle avait revêtue sous ses yeux :

-Un loup roux… Vous maîtrisez cette forme depuis longtemps? Je ne vous avais jamais vu l'emprunter auparavant.

Sylë lui sourit, à nouveau enjouée :

-Il y a longtemps que je m'y entraîne. Je n'en ai obtenu la maîtrise qu'il y a peu de temps. Pourtant, il s'agit d'une forme proche du renard. Peut-être les anciennes croyances de mon clan, la méfiance naturelle qu'on m'a inculquée du Loup Implacable, Dieu fourbe des Dalatiens, m'ont-elles, jusqu'alors empêchée d'y parvenir. Mais bien de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis. Je crois encore aux légendes des miens, mais j'y vois maintenant aussi des nuances qu'il m'avait été jusqu'alors impossible de discerner.

Ils se sourirent.

Sous un ciel qui doucement s'obscurcissait, entre chien et loup, ils se dirigèrent vers cette maison de campagne qui devait être telle que Cullen l'avait décrite. Tout aussi pittoresque qu'accueillante. Chevauchant vers cette destinée qui, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, se dessinait de plus en plus clairement.


End file.
